Destello Sangriento
by Raben28
Summary: Raiben Namikaze es una chica de 12 años que regresa a su aldea después de pasarse entrenando seis años. En su aldea se reencontrara con un viejo amigo y hará nuevos pero ella tiene que ocultar la mayor parte de sus habilidades y su pasado.
1. Sasuke Uchija

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui / bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui / bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus / habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo1

 ** _Narra Raiben_**

Me llamo Raiben Namikaze y tengo 6 años, el pelo amarillo y los ojos de un azul intenso. Estaba sentada en la cabeza del 4ºHokage, que es mi padre, pero él murió hace cinco años para salvar la aldea, a mí y a mi hermano Naruto (pero él no puede saber que yo soy su hermana por orden del hokage y el consejo de ancianos) así que ahora estoy viviendo con un discípulo de mi padre llamado Kakashi(que es un poco pervertido ya que adora leer un libro que se llama "Icha Icha Paradise", y no pienso traduciros lo que significa); estaba cantando una canción que me enseño mi madre (me diréis como me puedo acordar de algo como eso, pues sinceramente no lo sé). Pero de repente siento que hay alguien detrás mío me doy la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con un chico de mi misma edad con el pelo y los ojos negros. **"Un Uchija"** pienso de inmediato

\- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con voz un poco autoritaria; aunque en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando, así que me seco rápidamente las lagrimas.

\- hola soy Sasuke Uchija. ¿Y tú?- responde el chico con una sonrisa

\- Raiben- le respondo secamente

\- ¿Cómo te apellidas?- me pregunta con curiosidad

\- no te importa, -respondo bruscamente- y que hacías espiándome, Sasuke Uchija?-pregunto alzando una ceja. No le digo mi apellido porque según el hokage por ahora nadie puede saberlo, aunque dudo que me den permiso para decirlo algún día.

\- perdón no te quería espiar es que escuche tu canción y me acerque sin darme cuenta- responde sacándome de mis reflexiones, y mostrando una cara de arrepentimiento

-eso suena a una escusa muy tonta pero bueno- le respondo, con una sonrisa ligera, ya que me recuerda un poco a mi hermano.

-Oye Raiben, quieres jugar con mi hermano y con migo?- me pregunta recuperando su sonrisa

\- a tu hermano no le va a importar que juege con vosotros?- le pregunto preocupada ya que la gente generalmente se mantiene alejada de mi.

\- no te preocupes lo entenderá- me responde sin quitar su sonrisa

\- bueno, vale pero normalmente a la gente no le gusta estar cerca de mí- le respondo mirando de nuevo hacia la aldea con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

\- pues no lo entiendo eres muy maja- me dice dan dome una sonrisa- ¿vienes?

-claro -le devuelvo la sonrisa y me acerco

Pero antes de ir a buscar al hermano de Sasuke, este aparece de la nada dándole un susto a Sasuke y haciendo que caiga al suelo. Sin poder contenerlo suelto una risita, ya sé que es de mala educación pero no podía contenerme

\- Nii-san (hermano) no me des esos sustos- le dice Sasuke muy avergonzado y mirando a su hermano enojado.

\- pues haberte escondido en vez de hablar con otra persona- le replica este con tono serio aunque con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Oye, nii-san te importa que ella juegue con nosotros, es que esta sola- le mira con ojos de cachorrito, el pelinegro mayor me mira y luego mira a Sasuke

\- bueno vale- le responde con resignación aun que no quita su sonrisa de la cara.

Yo me sorprendo porque a pesar de que Sasuke me dijo que su hermano no vería ningún problema con que juegue con ellos, en el fondo pensé que diría que no.

-Raiben-chan te presento a mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchija, Itachi-nii te presento a Raiben- dice Sasuke presentándonos

-en cantada- digo con una reverencia

Después de jugar toda la tarde

\- me tengo que ir a casa se está haciendo muy tarde- les digo mirando al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo

\- bueno hasta mañana Raiben-chan- se despide Sasuke, su hermano solo me dice adiós con la mano

-adiós- me despido sonriendo, mientras que me voy corriendo

Llego corriendo a casa, que es un pequeño chalet de dos plantas, con un salón, tres habitaciones, dos baños y una cocina; con la parte de atrás habilitada como zona de entrenamiento. Nada más entrar se me acerca un Kakashi que parece a punto de entrar en pánico.

\- Raiben donde estabas?- me dice enfadado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

-es que me distraje jugando con Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san, y el tiempo se me paso volando- le explico con una sonrisa

-bueno, pero la próxima vez avísame- me dice a lo que yo asiento- anda, sube a ponerte el pijama y baja a cenar- añade mientras que se relaja, ya que sabe que no tengo amigos y que suelo ser muy recelosa pero se alegra de que tenga un amigo, al menos es lo que me parece.

-Haii (vale)- le digo mientras que subo a mi cuarto.

Kakashi Hatake tiene el pelo plateado y en punta, utiliza una máscara para ocultar su identidad, tiene un ojo tapado por la banda ninja y el otro ojo es negro y lleva el típico uniforme de Jouning (que es uno de los más altos rangos de un ninja).

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, baje a cenar y me fui a la cama.

 **Narra Sasuke**

Me llamo Sasuke Uchija tengo 5 años, el pelo negro, mis ojos también son negros.

Estaba jugando al escondite con mi hermano mayor Itachi, cuando sin darme cuenta estoy en el bosque detrás de las cabezas Hokage. Mientras camino buscando un buen escondite, escucho como alguien está cantando una canción muy bonita. Curioso me acerco a la fuente del sonido y sin darme cuenta estoy mirando fijamente a una chica, de mi misma edad, con pelo amarillo, la cara no se la podía ver por qué estaba vuelta de espaldas, pero vi que estaba encima de la cabeza del 4º Hokage y miraba hacia la aldea, pero en un momento para de cantar bruscamente, se da vuelta como un rayo y me mira enfadada aunque puedo ver algo de curiosidad oculto en sus ojos

\- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta, yo estoy embobado admirándola ya que tiene los ojos de un azul intenso parecido al cielo, aunque me percaté de que tenia lagrimas recorriendo le las mejillas, pero ella parece darse cuenta de que estaba llorando porque se las limpia rápidamente

Nos ponemos a hablar un poco y le pregunto si quiere jugar con migo, cuando me responde afirmativamente, yo decido ir a buscar a mi hermano, pero antes de ir a buscarle, él aparece de la nada dándome un susto de muerte tanto que me caigo al suelo y Raben suelta una risita, les presento y nos ponemos a jugar toda la tarde hasta que Raben dijo que se tenía que ir así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos andando a casa.

 **Narra Itachi**

Me llamo Itachi Uchija, tengo 9 años, el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta baja de color negro, y los ojos también negros

Estaba jugando con mi hermano pequeño Sasuke al escondite. Cuando termino de contar fui a buscarle pero cuando me estaba acercando me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chica que se me hacía muy conocida, rebusco un poco en mi cabeza buscándola en mis recuerdos **_''ya sé donde la he visto en el despacho del Hokage ''_** pienso; mi curiosidad pudo más que mi razón y decidí escuchar a escondidas, aunque sabía que estaba mal, pero después de escuchar su conversación decido salir de mi escondite; y mi hermano se lleva tal susto que se cae al suelo y esa chica suelta una risita, nos presenta y nos pusimos a jugar toda la tarde hasta que Raben dijo que se tenía que ir así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos andando a casa que se encuentra en el barrio Uchija

Cuando llegamos a casa

-Sasuke vete a duchar y baja a cenar- le dice Oka-san (mama), desde la cocina

-vale- grita mientras que se sube corriendo

Entro en la cocina y saludo a mis padres, ayudo a poner la mesa, y en ese momento baja Sasuke y todos empezamos a cenar. Despues de que Sasuke se subiera a su habitación mi padre quiso hablar de asuntos del clan con migo pero como no estaba de humor, me levanto ayudo a recoger la mesa y me subo a mi habitación a dormir, ignorando la llamada de mi padre.


	2. Una semana tragica

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo2

 _ **(Ha pasado un año desde que Raiben y Sasuke se conocieron y desde ese entonces ellos se han hecho muy amigos)**_

 _ **Narra Raiben**_

Estaba con Kakashi en el despacho de Hokague

Raiben ya es hora de que te vayas a entrenar fuera será un viaje de bastante tiempo pero así aprenderás a defenderte- me dice el Hokague, ya que al ser la hija del 4ºhokague soy muy poderosa

ya lo sé. ¿Cuando me voy?- le pregunto, seriamente, que sea pequeña no significa que no sepa en que momentos hay que ser seria y dejar a un lado los juegos y las bromas.

Mañana- me responde el Hokague- despídete de tus amigos y recoge tus cosas.

vale – le respondo

Entonces te espero en la puerta de la aldea-me dice el Hokague

Haii

Salimos del despacho de Hokague

oye Kakashi te importa que me vaya a despedir de Sasuke-kun yo sola por favor- le pregunto yo

claro Raiben- me responde con una sonrisa, al menos es lo que creo ya que ha cerrado su único ojo visible.

entonces voy a buscar le, luego nos vemos Kakashi adiós- y Salí corriendo de camino hacia las cabezas Hokague, ya que allí es donde siempre quedamos Sasuke y yo y como me esperaba allí estaba

hola Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- le salude con una sonrisa

hola Raiben, te estaba esperando- me responde con otra sonrisa

oye Sasuke, te tengo que decir una cosa- le digo poniéndome seria

el que me tienes que decir Raiben- el también se había puesto serio y me miraba, esta es la parte más difícil

es que mañana me voy de la aldea- le dije del tirón y sin pensar, mientras que mi mirada se dirige al suelo.

queeeee¡ ¿desde cuándo lo sabes Raiben?- me pregunta un poco enfadado ya que no se lo había dicho

desde hace dos días- le respondo mirando al suelo

¿y porque no me avisaste antes?- me reclama, yo sigo sin mirarle a la cara

Porque no quería decírtelo y porque no me quiero ir de aquí pero son ordenes del Hokague y me tengo que ir- le respondo muy triste.

¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- me pregunta, también triste.

no lo sé la verdad- le respondo

crees que me dejarían ir con tigo- me pregunta

no puedes venir con migo, te tienes que quedar aquí para cuidar a tu padres y a tu hermano- le respondo muy secamente, más de lo que debería

que va para eso está mi hermano Itachi- me responde tristemente

que dices yo se que tú serás más fuerte que él, ya verás.- le digo con una sonrisa, él me mira sorprendido- Por cierto tengo una cosa para ti- le digo avergonzada

¿así, que es?- me pregunta con una cara de curiosidad

toma- le entregue una caja, él la abrió con mucha impaciencia al abrirla saco un collar

guau, gracias Raiben- me dice poniéndoselo con una sonrisa

de nada, me alegra que te guste- le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa

pero Raiben el regalo te lo tendría que dar yo a ti, no tu a mi- me reclama

si bueno pero es que el collar simboliza que nunca estarás solo sino que siempre estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites- le digo con una sonrisa- y yo tengo otro- le respondo mostrándole el mismo collar que el

Raiben-chan gracias- me dice mientras que me da un abrazo

de nada Sasuke-kun- le respondo devolviéndole el abrazo

oye quieres jugar- le pregunto todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro

claro- me responde también con una sonrisa

Y nos pasamos jugando toda la tarde me lo pase genial, hasta que me di cuenta de que me tenía que ir corriendo.

-bueno me tengo que ir así que te echare de meno Sasuke- y me puse a caminar tranquilamente hacia mi casa

\- espera- me di la vuelta sorprendida para encontrarme con que Sasuke me dio un beso que fue correspondido en el momento, aun que muy sorprendida, pero Sasuke se despego rápidamente de mi y salió corriendo, y me di cuenta de que se había sonrojado al igual que yo, así que decidí ir andando tranquilamente para que Kakashi no lo notara, ya que puede ser peor que un padre celoso. En casa

hola Kakashi ya he vuelto- digo entrando por la puerta

hola Raiben, ya te has despedido de Sasuke?- me pregunta desde el umbral de la cocina

si - le respondo triste

sube a recoger tus cosas y baja corriendo a cenar- me dice intentando cambiar de tema

Haii- le digo sin mucho ánimo subiendo las escaleras, cuando llego a mi habitación recojo todas mis cosas y las meto en una mochila especial que he heredado de mi madre, y bajo a cenar, Kakashi me pone un plato de ramen y lo devoro en cinco minutos, creo que es de familia, ya que Kakashi me dijo que a mis padres también les gustaba mucho el ramen, cuando he acabado de cenar

¿qué tal con Sasuke?- me pregunta Kakashi

bien ya se lo he dicho- le respondo, mientras que recojo mi cena y subo a mi habitación

buenas noches Raiben- dice Kakashi desde abajo

buenas noches Kakashi- le respondo mientras que entro a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama, para dormirme en el acto

 *****a la mañana siguiente*****

 _ **Sigue narrando Raiben**_

Me desperté temprano, como no pude volver a dormir, me levante de la cama y me di una ducha. Bajo a la cocina, me cojo una manzana y me fui a dar mi última vuelta por la aldea hasta que vuelva de mi viaje. Camine sin un rumbo fijo hasta que me di cuenta de que me encontraba en las puertas del distrito Uchija, decido irme de allí antes de que alguien me vea pero es demasiado tarde ya que siento la presencia de…

Itachi, no hace falta que te escondas mas -digo mirando a un árbol que estaba cerca mío

si que eres buena en el rastreo, Raiben- me dice con una sonrisa, mientras que baja del árbol

gracias es todo un honor que uno de los mejores Uchija me lo diga- le respondo con una sonrisa intentando que la tristeza no se colara en mi voz- Adiós Itachi me tengo que ir

Ya sé que te vas de la aldea, y te despides así de mí?- me dice seriamente y con un tono de reproche en la voz

Yo…- intento decir algo pero la voz no quiere salir

Da igual pero dame un abrazo, vale?- me dice con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos, y yo le doy un abrazo

Vale - le devuelvo la sonrisa y mientras nos abrazamos le meto una caja pequeña en el bolsillo

Adiós Itachi-san – me despido mientras que tomo el camino hacia mi casa

Adiós Raiben-chan- me dice despidiéndose con la mano

Y así me despido de él y me vuelvo a casa antes de que Kakashi se despierte, note que no estoy y se preocupe. Así que decido teletransportarme a mi habitación, apareciendo de inmediato en mí cuarto, justo cuando Kakashi abre la puerta.

Buenos días Raiben- me saluda Kakashi, con una sonrisa

Buenos días Kakashi- le digo sonriendo tristemente

Me alegro que estés tan contenta- me mira con su sonrisa(que es cuando achina su único ojo visible)- te espero abajo

Vale- se va cerrando la puerta, suelto un suspiro de alivio porque Kakashi casi me pilla.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras.

¿Vamos?- me dice Kakashi ya que me estaba esperando en la puerta. No le respondo y voy saliendo por la puerta, vamos andando sin prisa por la aldea.

Llegamos a la puerta y allí me esperaba el 3ª Hokage y a su lado se encontraba un hombre que no había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo blanco, lo demás no pude verle bien la cara porque estaba de espaldas

Hola, ya llegamos- dice Kakashi con su aire cansado

Hola Kakashi, Raiben. Él es Jiraiya y va a ser tu sensei por tres años- me dice el Sandaime Hokague

Pero no me iba a ir seis?- pregunto un poco confundida ya que el me dijo que me iría seis años

Sí, los tres siguientes entrenaras con Tsunade- me responde

Entonces es ella la hija del cuarto?- le pregunta Jiraiya al tercer Hokague

Así es. Ella es Raiben Namikaze- le responde

¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto ya que me estaba debatiendo entre irme y volver a casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir de allí o por el contrario arrastra a este sujeto, que tal y como me está mirando estoy empezando a pensar que es un pervertido pero lo va a tener crudo si intenta hacerme algo se encontrara tirado en el suelo con varias heridas hechas por mis kunais, creo que como no nos vallamos ya, me voy a decantar por la primera opción.

Bien nos vamos ya, despídete- me dice Jiraiya-sensei, mientras que se aleja un poco.

Me despido de Kakashi con un abrazo y un beso, también me despido del Hokague y me voy siguiendo a Jiraiya pero en un tramo me paro y miro por última vez la aldea, para luego seguir mi camino.

 _ **Narra Itachi**_

Me despierto muy temprano, me visto y salgo a que me de el aire pero mi sorpresa es grande al encontrarme con Raiben en la puerta del distrito Uchija a estas horas pero luego caigo en que hoy es el día en que se va a ir de la aldea. Sasuke lo comento ayer y el Hokague me advirtió para que no realizara el exterminio del clan cuando ella estuviera en la aldea, sino que cuando se valla, así que he decidido que será dentro de poco ya que el golpe de estado se acerca, estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto cuando Raiben me dice que puedo salir que ella ya sabía que estaba allí así que decido salir

si que eres buena en el rastreo Raiben- le digo con una sonrisa, ya que casi nadie se da cuenta de que estoy allí ya que soy uno de los mejores AMBUS

gracias es todo un honor que uno de los mejores Uchija me lo diga- me responde con una sonrisa, pero me doy cuenta de que intenta esconder su tristeza, aunque con migo eso no funcionara- Adiós Itachi me tengo que ir

Ya sé que te vas de la aldea, y te despides así de mí?- le hecho un poco en cara ya que no es que se halla despedido de mi como Kami-sama manda

Yo…- me mira triste y un poco culpable

Da igual pero dame un abrazo vale- la interrumpo para que no se vea obligada a dar explicaciones, abriendo mis brazos, ella me abraza.

Vale -me devuelve la sonrisa y mientras nos abrazamos me mete una caja pequeña en el bolsillo intentando que no me de cuenta

Adiós Itachi- se despide mientras que se va.

Adiós Raiben- me despido de ella y se va corriendo. Yo mientras tanto me vuelvo a mi casa para abrir la caja que Raiben me ha entregado. Me siento en mi cama y me pongo a abrirla, me sorprendo que es un collar muy parecido al que llevaba ella y el de Sasuke, me lo pongo con una sonrisa y me lo escondo debajo de mi camisa. Además me fijo en que hay una nota dentro, la desdoblo y me pongo a leer:

 **Itachi:**

 **Me he enterado del golpe de estado de los Uchija, tranquilo no le he dicho nada a Sasuke, además te quiero decir que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes será la correcta solo espero que sigamos en contacto, y no lastimes a Sasuke o veras. También te he dejado este collar y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sasuke al dárselo 'el collar simboliza que nunca estarás solo sino que siempre estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites sea bueno o malo.'**

 **Un beso y espero que nos veamos pronto.**

 **Raiben**

Esta chica no cambia, pero me pregunto cómo es que se ha enterado del golpe de estado y mi Plan para impedirlo. Bueno será mejor que intente dormir ya que es mi día libre, ya lo pensare mas tarde y tendré que esconder esta carta, por si Sasuke la encuentra. Me tumbo en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

*** Una semana más tarde***

 _ **Sigue narrando Itachi**_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Raiben se fue y el golpe de estado se acerca, hoy por la noche asesinare a mi clan para salvar a Sasuke. Se hace de noche me pongo mi uniforme de AMBU, sin la máscara, y salgo aprovechando la oscuridad. Fui matando a todos solo quedaban mis padres. Me encuentro a mis padres sentados, en la sala de estar.

Padre, Madre Perdonadme…- digo con la voz entrecortada.

Pero no tienes otra elección, ya has escogido el bando- me dice mi padre y yo no podía contener las lagrimas

Por favor cuida de Sasuke- me pide mi madre

Te lo prometo madre- le respondo, las lágrimas ya corrían por mis ojos.

Siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti- me dice mi padre antes de que yo los matara y me diera la vuelta, justo en ese momento entra Sasuke

Nii-san, padre y madre… dime quien lo ha hecho- me dice de tal forma que se me encoge el corazón con solo escucharlo, pero me armo de valor y me giro activando el makeyko sharingan

Yo lo hice- dije con la voz más fría que pude

Pero por que Nii-san- me pregunta a punto de llorar

Quería probar mis habilidades- le digo a la vez que le meto en un genyutsu y salir de la casa pero Sasuke me sigue- si de verdad quieres superarme, ódiame con todas tus fuerzas y hazte mas fuerte solo así podrás derrotarme- le vuelvo a meter en un genyutsu y me voy de allí, dejando a Sasuke desmayado en el suelo. Me voy a despedir de Raiben a la habitación de hotel en la que se encuentra, la encuentro tumbada en su cama, profundamente dormida, casi me da miedo despertarla pero si no lo hago ya no la volveré a verla, me decido.

Raiben, despierta por favor- le pido ella se remueve un poco pero acaba despertando

¿Itachi que es lo que pasa? Que es lo que haces aquí?- me pregunta entre preocupada y confundida

Raiben lo he hecho- le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos y parece que ahora se da cuenta de la sangre que hay mi ropa pero en vez de alejarse se acerca.

\- no le habrás hecho nada a Sasuke, verdad?- me pregunta con miedo

No, si he hecho esto es por protegerle a él- le digo muy seguro- y me mantendré con vida hasta que llegue el momento en que el me mate.

Itachi eres un idiota, como se te ocurre hacer que el te odie- me reclama muy enfadada pero sin gritar.

Era la única forma, Raiben esto es una despedida y me gustaría que me prometieras algo- le pido, bueno más bien le suplico, con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro no me gusta llorar en compañía pero no puedo evitarlo, Raiben me las limpia con cariño.

Claro, que te lo prometo, pero espero que no sea una despedida permanente, vale?- me responde con su sonrisa característica que tanto voy a echar de menos- solo quiero pedirte yo un favor a cambio

Claro, que quieres?- le pregunto con curiosidad

Que te quedes aquí por lo menos esta noche- me mira y puedo ver que esta sonrojada, y está muy mona así, pero que mierda acabo de pensar.

cla-claro, Raiben- le respondo dándome cuenta de que yo también me sonrojado y así nos acomodamos en su cama. A la mañana siguiente yo ya me había ido.

 _ **Narra Sasuke**_

Hoy salí tarde de clase ya que por culpa de naruto que se durmió en clase nos castigaron. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho como si algo no fuera bien así que decidí darme más prisa para llegar cuanto antes y cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien pero al llegar me di cuenta que ese presentimiento se había hecho realidad, me encontré con los cuerpos de mis tíos y primos muertos. Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y al entrar me encontré con mis padres muertos y a mi hermano de pie dando me la espalda.

Nii-san, padre y madre… dime quien lo ha hecho- le dije a mi hermano, el se estaba dando la vuelta y me fije que tenía el makeyko sharingan activando

Yo lo hice- dijo con un tono de voz frio

Pero por que Nii-san- le pregunto a punto de llorar

Quería probar mis habilidades- me dice a la vez que me mete en un genyutsu, lo que vi era como mi hermano iba matando a las personas que quería luego me desperté le seguí- si de verdad quieres superarme ódiame con todas tus fuerzas y hazte mas fuerte solo así podrás derrotarme- me vuelve a meter en un genyutsu y empiezo a verlo todo negro, lo último que vi fue a mi hermano alejarse y todo se volvió negro. __

 _ **(Collar que le regala Raiben a Itachi y a Sasuke)**_


	3. Conociendo a Akatsuki

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 3

Narra Raiben:

Han pasado 3 años desde que me fui de la aldea y no sé cómo están Sasuke e Itachi, los echo mucho de menos sobre todo a Sasuke, pero todavía no he acabado de entrenar para poder proteger a las personas que me importan y hasta que no lo logre no volveré. Esta es la última semana que estoy con Jiraiya y este lo único que se le ocurre es irse a investigar por su cuenta y me deja sola, ahora mismo estoy entrenando en un claro del bosque cercano, de repente siento unos cuantos chacras acercándose y dos de ellos los reconozco uno es de Itachi pero eso es imposible el está en una organización de criminales y no nos vemos desde hace tres años, y el otro me suena pero no me acuerdo de que. Decido esperar a ver qué pasa ya que los chacras se acercan a mi posición y permanezco alerta por seguridad. Los chacras están muy cerca tanto que de repente aparecen unas 6 personas, con capas negras con nubes rojas, solo reconozco a Itachi:

¿Quiénes sois y que es lo que queréis?- les pregunto fríamente y con mi mirada de hielo

Yo soy Pain, líder de Akatsuki, y nos gustaría que te unieras, Raiben Namikaze- dice el del pelo naranja con el Rinnegan en sus ojos lo cual me parece muy raro ya que pensaba que era la única que podía usarlo

Como sabes mi nombre completo?- le digo, ya que yo sepa solo seis personas conocen mi nombre completo

Tenemos buenos contactos- me responde- y ahora responde- me dice con una voz carente de emoción.

Y si me niego a unirme?- le pregunto- teniendo en cuenta que no se siquiera lo que hacéis- le digo ya que no me da mucha confianza

Somos una organización que busca la paz en el mundo ninja- me responde la chica de pelo azul que está al lado de Pain.

Y como lo vais a conseguir?- sigo preguntando

Haces muchas preguntas, y me estoy hartando así que o te unes o no pero no me hagas perder el tiempo porque odio esperar.- dice el pelirrojo con ojos color ceniza.

Vale, yo también quiero conseguir la paz pero no por eso me voy a unir a ustedes- le digo tajante ya que lo que quiero es proteger a las personas que me importan.

Entonces te enfrentaras a uno de nosotros, si ganas te podrás ir y no te unirás- me dice Pain

Pero si pierdo?- le pregunto ya que siempre hay truco

Si pierdes te unirás a Akatsuki- completa la frase la peli azul

No me queda otra que aceptar, verdad?- le digo al tal Pain niega con la cabeza- está bien, contra quien peleare?- le pregunto

Pelearas contra Sasori- dice mientras que el peli rojo se adelanta quitándose la capa y preparándose para pelear tomando posición de batalla al igual que yo.

Él saca unos rollos de almacenamiento mientras que yo observo alejada, aun que, con un kunai en mi mano, el hace posiciones de manos para realizar una invocación, sacando una marioneta. El empieza a controlarla y atacarme pero yo esquivo los ataques con velocidad y precisión, me alejo un poco para poder invocar mi Katana e impregnarla de chacra de rayo, el se sorprende un momento pero en seguida vuelve a atacar con su marioneta y yo en un movimiento me coloco por encima de la marioneta cortando los hilos de chacra. Desgraciadamente él había invocado otra que me da una patada, lanzándome lejos chocando contra un árbol, pero no me dejo vencer y poniéndome de pie veo que me ha hecho unos cuantos arañazos, **"mierda esto es malo, las marionetas generalmente llevan sus armas impregnadas de veneno, tengo que acabar la batalla cuanto antes"** decido recurrir a Ninjutsu ya que no he podido hacer nada con Taijutsu, realizo unas posiciones de manos y una densa neblina nos envuelve yo aprovecho y lo ataco, pero sus marionetas lo protegen

Te encontré- dice haciendo que sus marionetas me ataquen atravesándome y encajándome sus armas en la tripa- esto se acabo- dice el pelirrojo- acercándose a mí, pero en mi cara se ve una media sonrisa mientras desaparezco en una nube de humo- mierda. Donde esta, arriba-dice mirando arriba- delante-mirando hacia delante- detrás- pero tampoco me ve

Lo siento pero estoy donde menos te lo esperas- le digo a la vez que le cojo por los tobillos y le introduzco a la tierra a la vez que yo salgo de ella- debajo de tus pies- le digo con una sonrisa, si así es en medio de la neblina me cambie por un clon mientras que yo me introducía en la tierra pillándolo por sorpresa.- Creo que he ganado.- digo sacándolo de la tierra- me puedes dar el antídoto del veneno- le pido, ya que está empezando a hacerme mella el veneno de las marionetas, me lo pasa y yo me lo tomo.

Al parecer Sasori ha perdido por lo que…- pero yo le interrumpo

No, me quiero unir, ha sido divertido pelear contra él, y si los demás son igual de fuertes será divertido entrenar y conseguir mejores jutsus- le digo ya con una sonrisa

Entonces bienvenida a Akatsuki- me dice la peli azul- yo me llamo Konan

Yo soy Tobi, Tobi es un niño bueno- dice el que tiene una máscara naranja con un solo ojo y en forma de espiral, con el pelo negro, él es el que tiene un chacra que me suena, pero no me acuerdo de donde lo he sentido.

Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori- se presenta correctamente Sasori.

Yo soy Itachi Uchija- se presenta, el baka de Itachi está haciendo que no me conoce " **Uf"**

Yo soy Zetsu- dice una persona medio planta saliendo del suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo negro y la otra mitad blanca.

Mucho gusto- les digo con una reverencia- pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes ya que tengo que entrenar con Tsunade y volver a mi aldea, para ser gennin- les explico

Ya lo sabíamos solo queremos que cuando sea el momento tú te vengas con nosotros- me dice Pain-sama

Vale, pero como sabré cual es el momento, bueno olvídalo ya veré, entonces nos vemos- les digo haciendo otra reverencia y desapareciendo en ese momento, y reapareciendo en la habitación que he rentado, me acuesto en la cama y quedándome dormida en el acto.

Pero a las 2 de la mañana un ruido me despierta, cojo un kunai, que escondo bajo la almohada me levanto, voy al saloncito y me encuentro con…

 **Narra Itachi:**

Hoy Pain nos ha pedido, que nos reunamos en la sala principal, **"¿que es lo que querrá?",** llego a la sala de reuniones y me siento en mi sitio esperando a que nos den la noticia, Pain entra en la habitación cuando acababa de entrar Zetsu.

Os he citado para avisar que nos vamos a buscar y reclutar a nuestro nuevo miembro- nos anuncia, no puedo evitar pensar quien podrá ser ya que normalmente solo vamos de dos en dos y se presentan cuando ya han sido reclutados

Y quien será, Pain-sempai - le pregunta Tobi, el miembro más reciente, ya que se unió después de que Orochimaru nos traicionara

Sera Raiben Namikaze, el destello sangriento de Konoha- nos anuncia Pain **"¡un minuto Raiben! Pero ella no es… no ahora que pienso ella no nos dijo su apellido, pero si lo piensas se parece al 4ºHokague, pero aun así me lo podría a ver dicho, es demasiado cruel no tener un apellido, y su apodo 'Destello sangriento'… ¿desde cuando lo tendrá? Se lo preguntare cuando la vea"** entonces cogemos unas cosas entre ellas armas y nos vamos hacia donde esta Raiben según Zetsu. Llegamos después de 4 horas corriendo pero no demostramos el cansancio, me sorprende cuanto ha crecido y lo guapa que esta **"¿pero que estoy pensando?"** bueno ella se niega pero Pain le dice que tiene que pelear contra Sasori, parece que no está de broma y quiere que ella pelee. La pelea es más entretenida de lo que pensaba, pero en un momento determinado, Sasori consigue atravesar a Raiben con las espadas de una de sus marionetas y él se acerca a ella, pero esta desaparece en una nube de humo. Él se gira a todos los lados para ver si la veía pero no la ve en ese momento una mano sale de la tierra, le agarra de los tobillos y le introduce en la tierra **"desde cuando controla el elemento de Tierra"**

Creo que he ganado.- dice sacándole de la tierra le dice algo que no logro escuchar pero luego veo a Sasori tenderle un frasco y ella tomárselo, así que supongo que es el antídoto del veneno de sus marionetas.

Al parecer Sasori ha perdido por lo que…- Empieza a decirle Pain, yo suspiro de alivio ya que ha ganado y no tendrá que unirse pero ella le interrumpe.

No, yo me quiero unir, ha sido divertido pelear contra él, y si los demás son igual de fuertes será divertido entrenar y conseguir mejores jutsus- le dice con una sonrisa, que le estará pasando por la cabeza debería sentirse aliviada de no mezclarse en esto, pero la escusa que nos ha dado yo no me la trago, luego se lo preguntare.

Entonces bienvenida a Akatsuki- le dice Konan- yo me llamo Konan

Yo soy Tobi, Tobi es un niño bueno- le dice Madara no se cómo es capaz de hacerse un niño muy infantil cuando es la mente mas retorcida que conozco.

Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori- se presenta correctamente Sasori.

Yo soy Itachi Uchija- me presento no quiero que ellos sepan que nos conocemos no quiero problemas.

Yo soy Zetsu- le dice la planta bipolar.

Mucho gusto- nos saluda con una reverencia- pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes ya que tengo que entrenar con Tsunade y volver a mi aldea, para ser gennin- nos explica, menos mal pero aun así.

Ya lo sabíamos solo queremos que cuando sea el momento tú te vengas con nosotros- le dice Pain pero el único o por lo menos los únicos son él y Madara.

Vale, pero como sabré cual es el momento, bueno olvídalo ya veré, entonces nos vemos- nos dice haciendo otra reverencia y desapareciendo en un destello rojo, **"desde cuando sabe ese jutsu?"** tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas. Nos volvemos a la guarida pero yo paso de ir a descansar y me deshago en una bandada de cuervos. Me dirijo a la ubicación del chacra de Raiben, me cuelo por una ventana pero sin querer hago un poco de ruido y la despierto, ella sale de la habitación con un kunai en la mano.

Itachi que haces- me pregunta bajando el Kunai, yo me relajo pero me da un puñetazo en la cara

Esto porque va?- le pregunto con una mano tocándome la zona golpeada

Por hacer que no me conoces y hacerte el idiota- me reprocha- ¿qué haces aquí?

Tenía que venir a ver qué tal estas y preguntarte unas cuantas cosas- le respondo recuperando la compostura aun que he de decir que pega fuerte.

Y por eso bienes ahora después de tres años, vienes para verme solo porque Akatsuki me ha ofrecido unirme y yo he aceptado- me responde y yo me siento mal por ello pero…

No espero que entiendas mis razones, solo quiero que me perdones y volvamos a ser amigos como antes. A demás, también quería preguntarte por qué has aceptado unirte si has ganado el combate, sé que no debería preguntártelo en esta posición pero no logro comprenderlo- le pregunto sin poder evitar la pregunta- no tienes por qué responder si no quieres- me apresuro a aclarar.

Me he unido a Akatsuki porque me quiero vengar de Konoha y verla convertida en cenizas.- me dice seriamente, yo me sorprendo por esa explicación- Te perdono pero no quiero que me critiques mis razones- se apresura a añadir al ver mi expresión.- por eso dije lo de antes porque no quería que lo supieras, pero bueno- se encoge de hombros ahora si no te importa me gustaría irme a dormir hablaremos en otro momento sobre eso- me dice dando a entender que quiere que me valla

Vale, pero tenemos una charla pendiente- le digo mientras que me asomo por la ventana convirtiéndome en una bandada de cuervos. **"Nos volveremos a ver Raiben y acabaremos esta charla."**


	4. El regreso de Raiben a la Hoja

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui / bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui / bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus / habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 4

 _ ******** Han pasado seis años desde la masacre Uchija y la partida de Raiben ********_

 _ **Narra Raiben**_

Ahora tengo 12 años el pelo ya me he vuelto más oscuro ya no es amarillo como lo tengo antes que lo tengo más rojo que amarillo, llevo la típica ropa ninja y un guante negro en mi mano izquierda. Ya estaba deseando volver a la aldea. Han pasado seis largos años desde que me metí y pasé el tiempo entrenando con Jiraiya-sensei y Tsunade-sensei, pero al fin estoy de vuelta.

Bueno Raiben te dejo aquí.- me dice Shizume ya que Tsunade no quería acercarse a la aldea porque la traía malos recuerdos.

Adiós Shizume, espero que nos volvamos un verbo digo con una sonrisa, ella se va y tú me dirijo tranquilamente a la torre Hokague, ya que los guardias de la entrada estaban durmiendo.

** en la torre enfrente de la puerta **

Llamo a la puerta espero un momento y escucho un pase abro la puerta, me encuentro con el Hokague, además, me doy cuenta de que en la habitación también se encuentra Kakashi

Hola, ya volví, dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que mis ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo

Hola Raiben, cuanto tiempo, cuanto ha crecido y porque tu cabello se ha vuelto más oscuro?

Lo primero me alegro de volver a verte, lo segundo tú no ha cambiado nada y en cuanto a lo de mi pelo, la verdad es que no sé porque pero me gusta- el responddo

Me alegro que ya hallas vuelto, Raiben- me dice el Hokague fumando su pipa- hoy es el examen de graduación de los niños de la academia de tu edad y mañana se elegirán los equipos, yo creo que no necesitas realizar el examen así que aquí tienes tu banda ninja y mañana ve a la academia para conocer a tu equipo. A por cierto te hospedaras con Kakashi, ¿vale?

Haii- digo saliendo del despacho al parecer Kakashi tenía que hablar con el Hokague de algo y yo fui a casa de Kakashi para poder dormir tranquilamente, llegue a la casa y entre ya que sabia donde Kakashi guardaba la llave de emergencia y entre subí a mi antigua habitación deje la mochila en el suelo cerré la persiana y me quede dormida en la cama, mi último pensamiento fue que volvería a ver a Sasuke antes de quedarme dormida.

***a la mañana siguiente***

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me di una ducha, me cambie de ropa poniéndome otra muda de ropa ninja (con pantalones en vez de las faldas típicas de las kunoichi) y mi cinta ninja en la frente, y baje a desayunar. Me encontré el desayuno encima de la mesa y supuse que Kakashi ya se había ido a visitar la tumba de un gran amigo suyo así que me dispuse a desayunar. Al acabar cogí mis cosas me coloque el porta Kunai en el muslo derecho y salí directa a la academia.

**en la academia**

Llegue al salón donde se encontraban los genin entre y me fije en que un asiento se encontraba rodeado de chicas que se peleaban por sentarse al lado de un chico de pelo negro que a juzgar por su chacra apostaría a que es Sasuke. De repente un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules se puso de cuclillas delante de Sasuke y un chico delante de él rubio lo empuja haciendo que le de un beso a Sasuke e inmediatamente después se separan haciendo muecas de asco yo casi me meo de la risa, casi, ya que una chica peli rosa estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al chico rubio, me moví como un rayo e intercepte el golpe con la mano derecha. La chica se sorprende pero aun así…

No te atrevas a golpearlo solo por un simple accidente- le digo con voz fría asustándola

Tu quién eres?- me pregunta con voz chillona, aunque se veía que no se atrevía a enfadarme- nunca te había visto por la academia

Soy nueva- respondo con un tono de voz indiferente, apretándole la mano- y no grites que me destrozas los tímpanos

Podrías soltarme me haces daño- me dijo gritando, yo la suelto, ella se va y yo me giro

Estas bien?- le pregunto a chico rubio que seguía en el suelo, mi tono se había suavizado y mi rostro muestra una sonrisa

Si, gracias- me responde con otra sonrisa

Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto curiosa

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokague- me respondió poniendo se de pie de un salto **"así que tu eres mi hermano"** \- ¿Y tú?

Yo soy Raiben- le respondo con simpleza

Y tu apellido?- me pregunta ya que no había dicho mi apellido

Renuncie a él hace tiempo- le respondo con una sonrisa cansada. Justo en ese momento entra el Sensei y nos tenemos que sentar yo salto por encima de la mesa rápidamente y me siento en el mismo, lugar donde antes se estaban peleando las chicas para sentarme, estaba mirando de reojo a Sasuke y me di cuenta de que había crecido mucho, y era mucho más serio.

Vais a tener que formar equipos, estos van a ser de tres a excepción de uno que será de cuatro- dice el sensei- Equipo 1…- hay deje de prestar atención pero cuando dijo Equipo 7 puse atención- Equipo 7 estará formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchija y Raiben- dice el sensei, me di cuenta de que cuando dijo Sakura naruto se puso a celebrarlo y Sakura se deprimió, pero cuando dijo Sasuke, Sakura se puso a celebrarlo y naruto a deprimirse, pero dijo mi nombre y juraría que Sasuke se sorprendió pero intento no demostrarlo, naruto volvió a celebrar y Sakura se volvió a deprimir- Equipo 8 estará formado por Kiba Inuzuma, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame y por último el Equipo 9 estará formado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Tamanaka y Choji Akimichi. Después de comer venga para conocer a sus senseis.

Me levanto de mi sitio y salgo sabiendo que me encontraría con Sasuke en el sitio de siempre, en la entrada me encuentro con que Naruto le está preguntando a Sakura que si quiere ir a comer con él, pero ella siendo maleducada le dice de malas maneras que no, y Naruto se deprime. Decido seguir a Sakura ya que me imaginaba que iba a pasar, Sakura le pregunta a Sasuke exactamente lo mismo que le acababa de preguntar Naruto a ella y como me esperaba Sasuke le responde con indiferencia lo mismo que le responde ella a Naruto, que tiene cosas que hacer luego me mira y se va, Sakura entonces se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, pero yo decido irme tranquilamente en la misma dirección que Sasuke, ella se me queda viendo

¿Por qué me miras tanto?- le pregunto sin darme la vuelta ella se sorprende

Porque mi Sasuke te ha mirado y se ha ido- me pregunta ¿triste?

No te importa de hecho por que no le dejas en paz- le pregunto dándome la vuelta la miro indiferente y me voy dejándola con las palabras en la boca, giro una esquina y me tele transporto a la cabeza de mi padre justo al lado de Sasuke sobresaltándolo

Hola Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le digo con una sonrisa

Hola Raiben, cuando has vuelto?- me pregunta devolviéndome la sonrisa

Ayer por la mañana pero me pase el día durmiendo

A, sabes lo que hizo Itachi con mi clan- dice poniéndose serio, yo me siento en el suelo y él se sienta cerca mío

Si, me entere ayer- le mentí- lo siento Sasuke debería haber estado con tigo

No te preocupes estabas haciéndote más fuerte para que nadie te hiciera daño y ojala hubiera ido con tigo aquí no serví para poder salvar a nadie- me dice tristemente

No te tortures así, Itachi es más fuerte que tu- le digo mirándole a los ojos muy seria **"menos mal que no le hizo nada, sino no se lo perdonaría"**

Tienes razón pero aun así…- me responde

Sasuke el pasado es un recuerdo, el presente es un regalo y el futuro es un misterio, es una frase que me enseño mi sensei- le digo a Sasuke para que comprenda que de nada sirve la venganza

Muy bonita la frase pero no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión para vengarme- me dice Sasuke divertido y un poco enfadado

Bueno por lo menos lo intente- le respondo con una sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros

Me voy para la academia, te vienes?- me pregunta sonriendo

Lo siento pero tengo una cosa que hacer antes nos vemos luego, vale?- le digo levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo en el acto reapareciendo en el acto junto a Kakashi en la tumba de óbito pero el esta tan centrado que no se da cuenta de que estoy detrás suyo

Hola Kakashi, que tal?- le digo dándole un susto

Ho, hola Raiben- me responde serio pero me doy cuenta de que si que le he asustado

Deberías haber visto tu cara, el gran ninja que copia asustado por una niñita- le digo en tono de burla

Una niñita que es la hija del relámpago amarillo- me responde él con sarcasmo

Ya pero he venido para pedirte que no te retrases tres horas con media hora creo que está bien, además si te viera óbito ahora qué pensaría de ti que le echabas en cara que el llegara tarde pero que ahora tú haces exactamente lo mismo- le echo en cara - Nos vemos luego Kakashi- le digo haciendo aparecer una rosa de hielo en mi mano y dejándola encima de la piedra para desaparecer de allí y aparecer en un árbol cerca de la academia ninja me iba a bajar pero veo a Sakura con Sasuke, me doy cuenta de que el chacra es el de Naruto, **"nota mental a Naruto le gusta Sakura"** , me rió por lo bajo ya que Sakura ha estado a punto de besar a Naruto pensando que besaba a Sasuke, que tonta, bueno se van. Me bajo del árbol y me dirijo al aula donde conoceremos a nuestros senseis, espero que a Kakashi no se le ocurra llegar muy tarde porque sino... entro y me encuentro con que los únicos que quedan son dos equipos a parte del mío, me siento detrás de Sasuke, al que ya le están molestando Ino y Sakura, me fije en que había otra chica, con los ojos perlas deduzco que es una Hyuga pero que no estaba molestando a Sasuke, sino que estaba mirando a Naruto, me pongo a mirar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que tenemos a un Inuzuma, un Aburame, un Akimichi y un Nara, de repente entran dos senseis **"Kurenai y** **Asuma que sorpresa que lleguen juntos, no mentira se gustan pero no lo admiten"** les saludo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y ellos me responden

Equipo 8, con migo- dice Kurenai

Equipo 9, con migo- dice Asuma después de Kurenai y se van quedando solo nosotros cuatro. Yo me subí encima de la mesa, me cruzo de piernas y me pongo a meditar mientras que Naruto a los diez minutos...

ya me arte esto es por llegar tarde- dice, yo miro y veo como coloca un borrador en la puerta de tal forma que si se abre se le caiga el borrador a la cabeza a aquel que la abra.

Naruto eso no va a funcionar, el es jounin- le dice Sasuke con su cara de poker-face, como siempre

Naruto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón- la pesada a hablado y como me he dado cuenta ella siempre apoyara a Sasuke, ella es una inútil y una torpe

Justo en ese momento entra Kakashi y como no, deja que le caiga el borrador en la cabeza

mi primera impresión de ustedes es que sois una bola de idiotas- dice Kakashi y yo paso de él, me acerco a la puerta y me dirijo a las escaleras para ir a la terraza y esperarles allí

Después de dos minutos aproximadamente aparecen

muy bien preséntense, digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus aficiones, y a lo que quieren llegar a ser en el futuro- nos dice Kakashi con su tono cansado

Por qué no empieza usted, sensei, así sabremos cómo hay que hacerlo- dice Sakura con su tono ruidoso

Muy bien, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, lo que gusta y me disgusta… no me apetece decirles y mi sueño… para el futuro ya es muy tarde para pensarlo- muy bien ahora tu- dice señalando a Naruto

solo nos ha dicho su nombre- se queja Sakura

me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es el ramen, lo que más me disgusta son los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que esté listo, mi pasatiempo es probar los distintos tipos de ramen que existe y mi sueño para el futuro ser el mejor hokague que allá tenido esta aldea- acaba el rubio hiperactivo

bien ahora tu- die Kakashi señalando a Sakura

mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que más me gusta... es decir que el chico que me gusta es... mis planes para el futuro son...- todo esto lo ha dicho mirando a Sasuke

y lo que te disgusta?- le pregunta Kakashi

¡NARUTO!- dice ella gritando

pero porque yo?- Naruto se desilusiona

muy bien ahora tu- Kakashi señalando a Sasuke y obviando la escena que se acababa de montar

me llamo Sasuke Uchija, tengo mucha aficiones y me gustan pocas cosas y me disgustan muchas, lo que voy a hacer no es un sueño sino que se hará realidad y es restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona- todo esto lo dice frio y sin sentimientos, me preocupa porque se refiere Itachi y él me hizo prometer que no le diría la verdad, pero…

y por ultimo tu- dice Kakashi señalándome

me llamo Raiben, lo que más me gusta es entrenar, me disgusta que la gente me subestime, mi afición es entrenar y aprender jutsus nuevos, y mi sueño es llegar a ser la kunoichi más fuerte de las naciones elementales y proteger a las personas que me importan- **"a demás de ver esta aldea reducida a cenizas"** pienso pero no digo

Bien, tenemos un amante del ramen, un Uchija vengador, una chica enamorada del Uchija y otra chica que si que entrena. Mañana nos veremos en el campo entrenamiento 7 a las 5:00, a será mejor que no desayunéis si no queréis vomitar- dice Kakashi- hasta mañana equipo- finaliza desapareciendo en una nube de humo

bueno hasta mañana-me despido yo también y me voy caminando hacia dentro del edificio, salgo a la calle y me dirijo a casa

Al llegar a casa entro a la cocina, y me pongo a preparar la cena ya que Kakashi estará leyendo el libro que escribió Jiraiya-sensei y que es para pervertidos, como me imaginaba Kakashi llega justo cuando acabo de cocinar, pone la mesa mientras yo voy sirviendo la cena, nos sentamos a comer

-bueno y porque has dejado que callera el borrador en la cabeza?- le pregunto con curiosidad ya que él sabía que era un trampa tonta

no me habia dado cuenta- miente

-mentiroso- le acuso- se, que la habías visto

Vale, me ha pillado el dado, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, por cierto que está aquí, la cena, cambiando el tema

gracias, bueno ya he acabado, limpias tu o limpio yo? - le pregunto

los limpios yo hoy y tu mañana, vale? - me dice Kakashi

vale entonces me subo a dormir- le digo- hasta mañana Kakashi

buenas noches Raiben- me despido de él y me subo, me pongo el pijama y me quedo dormida.


	5. Reencuentros

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 5

 _ **Narra Sasuke**_ :

Hoy me levanto como todos los días para ir la academia, me pongo mi ropa de siempre, desayuno y me voy a la academia.

Un rato más tarde aparecen las petardas de Sakura e Ino, se ponen a pelarse por ver quien se siena a mi lado. En un momento determinado Naruto se pone delante mía, y alguien empuja a el dobe y nos besamos, **puaj que asco** pero en ese momento escucho una risa que me recuerda a... olvídate de ella sino no podre culminar la venganza contra Itachi, me fijo en que Sakura está a punto de pegar al dobe y una chica con el pelo rojo y mechas amarillas, aparece de la nada e intercepta el golpe que iba hacia Naruto.

No te atrevas a golpearlo solo por un simple accidente- le dice con voz fría asustándola, me está empezando a caer bien

Tu quién eres?- le pregunta Sakura con su voz chillona aunque se veía que no se atrevía a enfadarla- nunca te había visto por la academia

Soy nueva- responde con indiferencia, apretándole la mano- y no grites que me destrozas los tímpanos

Podrías soltarme me haces daño- le dice gritando, la suelta y Sakura se va enfadada, ella se gira

¿Estás bien?- le pregunta a Naruto que seguía en el suelo, su tono se había suavizado y su rostro muestra una sonrisa, aun que sus ojos no lo demostraban.

Si, gracias- responde el teme

Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta curiosa

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokague- le respondió poniendo se de pie de un salto-¿Y tú?

Yo soy Raiben- le responde, **no lo puedo creer es ella, cuanto ha crecido, no debe de ser una coincidencia, pero aun así…**

Y tu apellido?- le pregunta

Renuncie a él hace tiempo- es ella a usado a misma escusa el día que nos conocimos hace 6 años, pero no dije nada me limite a mirarla disimuladamente, en ese preciso instante entra Iruka y dice que va a nombrar los equipos pero no presto mucha atención, hasta que escucho mi nombre

-Equipo 7 estará formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchija y Raiben- dice el sensei, no meo puedo creer estaré con ella, aunque me toque con el pelma Naruto y la chillona de Sakura

Veo que Raiben se levanta y sabe que entiendo que nos vemos en el mismo lugar en donde nos conocimos, la sigo pero Sakura me sigue

Sasuke quieres ir a comer con migo?- me pregunta Sakura con un voz que seguramente ella catalogaría como seductora

-no- le digo cortante miro a Raiben y me largo de allí dirigiendo me a los rostros Hokague, allí me quedo mirándola aldea y a mi lado aparece Raiben de la nada sobresaltándome

Hola Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin verte- me saluda con una sonrisa

Hola Raiben, ¿cuándo has vuelto?- le pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa, la verdad hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

Ayer por la mañana pero me pase el día durmiendo- me responde sacándome una gota en la cabeza.

A, sabes lo que hizo Itachi con mi clan- digo poniéndome serio, ella se sienta en el suelo y yo me siento a su lado

Si me entere ayer- me responde- lo siento Sasuke debería haber estado con tigo- se lamenta

No te preocupes estabas haciéndote más fuerte para que nadie te hiciera daño y ojala hubiera ido con tigo aquí no serví para poder salvar a nadie-le digo con un tono de amargura y resentimiento

No te tortures así Itachi es más fuerte que tu- me dice mirándome a los ojos muy seria

Tienes razón pero aun así…- le respondo con rabia

Sasuke el pasado es un recuerdo, el presente es un regalo y el futuro es un misterio, es una frase que me enseño mi sensei- me dice intentando que deje el camino de la venganza

Muy bonita la frase pero no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión para vengarme- le digo entre divertido y enfadado

Bueno por lo menos lo intente- me responde con una sonrisa

Me voy para la academia, te vienes?- le pregunto sonriendo, e intentando cambiar de tema

Lo siento pero tengo una cosa que hacer antes, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?- me responde levantándose, dándome un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo en el acto, y yo mejor gracias a Kami-sama que no me ha visto sonrojado. Bueno me levanto y me dirijo a la academia.

***en una de las aulas de la academia***

Estoy asomado a la ventana y Naruto entra para atacarme pero no entiendo cómo consigue encadenar el jutsu multiclones de sombras con el de sustitución, pero me veo atado en el suelo, el se transforma en mi y sale por la ventana, yo me intento desatar, después de un rato consigo y bajo al aula donde conoceremos a nuestro senseis, y me siento en un asiento vacío pero las petardas han vuelto, me limito a no hacerles el menor caso posible. Al cabo de un rato entra Raiben se sienta y solo se limita a mirar a su alrededor sin hacer caso a nadie, entran dos senseis a la habitación, pero ninguno de ellos es el nuestro, Naruto a los diez minutos de espera decide colocarle una broma al sensei que consiste en colocar el borrador encima de la puerta,

-Naruto eso no va a funcionar, el es jouning- le digo

Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón- la inútil a hablado

Justo en ese momento entra el sensei y le cae el borrador en la cabeza, de verdad es un jouning

-mi primera impresión de ustedes es que sois una bola de idiotas- dice el, al parecer Raiben pasa de él y se dirige arriba, y yo sigo su ejemplo, arriba nos encontramos

muy bien preséntense, digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus aficiones, y a lo que quieren llegar a ser en el futuro- nos dice el sensei

Por qué no empieza usted, sensei, así sabremos cómo hay que hacerlo- dice Sakura con su tono ruidoso

-Muy bien, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, lo que gusta y me disgusta no me apetece decirles y mi sueño para el futuro ya es muy tarde para pensarlo- sacándonos gotas anime a todos- muy bien ahora tu- dice señalando a Naruto

-solo nos ha dicho su nombre- se queja Sakura

me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es el ramen, lo que más me disgusta son los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que esté listo, mi pasatiempo es probar los distintos tipos de ramen que existe y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor Hokague que allá tenido esta aldea- acaba dobe

bien ahora tu- die Kakashi señalando a Sakura

mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que más me gusta... es decir que el chico que me gusta es... mis planes par e futuro son...- todo esto lo ha dicho mirándome limito a ignorarla

y lo que te disgusta?- le pregunta Kakashi

¡NARUTO!- dice ella gritando

-pero porque yo?- Naruto se desilusiona

-muy bien ahora tu- Kakashi señalándome y obviando la escena que se acababa de montar

me llamo Sasuke Uchija, tengo mucha aficiones y me gustan pocas cosas- **pero desde hace mucho me gusta Raiben** , pero esto obviamente no lo digo- me disgustan muchas y lo que voy a hacer no es un sueño sino que se hará realidad y es restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona- todo esto lo digo frio y sin sentimientos

y por ultimo tu- dice Kakashi señalando a Raiben a ella la presto mucha atención ya que quiero conocerla mejor

me llamo Raiben, lo que más me gusta es entrenar, me disgusta que la gente me subestime, mi afición es entrenar y aprender jutsus nuevos y mi sueño es llegar a ser la kunoichi as fuerte de las naciones elementales y proteger a las personas que me importan- a así que tiene que ser muy fuerte

-Mañana nos veremos en el campo entrenamiento 7 a las 5:00, a y no desayunéis si no queréis vomitar- dice Kakashi- hasta mañana equipo- finaliza desapareciendo en una nube de humo, Raiben le sigue pero internándose en el edificio, yo también me voy pero saltando de techo en techo, llego a casa, me doy una ducha, me pongo el pijama y me voy a dormir.


	6. Examen de trabajo en equipo

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 6

 **Narra Raiben**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente miro la hora y mierda me quede dormida Kakashi dijo a las 5 y son las 7, pero bueno seguramente no haya llegado así que me visto corriendo, cojo una manzana y salgo corriendo de casa, antes de llegar, subo la mascara (igual a la de Kakashi), que siempre llevo quitada pero en los combates me la pongo por si sufro algún ataque de tos, (es verdad se me olvido mencionarlo estoy enferma del corazón y de vez en cuando me da un ataque de tos que mis pulmones se llenan de sangre y yo al no poder respirar me pongo a toser y la escupo). Llego al punto de encuentro, allí solo están los chicos, al parecer Kakashi aun no ha aparecido, que suerte

hola chicos buenos días- le saludo con la mano

Raiben? por que llevas mascara?- me pregunta Sakura

Huy casi se me olvida- me quito la máscara- la utilizo en combate y para correr, es muy cómoda para correr con ella - le respondo con una sonrisa y rascando me la cabeza

es igual a la de Kakashi-sensei- dice Naruto, dándome un abrazo

-uhm- dice Sasuke, como siempre, en ese momento llega Kakashi

Hola- dice Kakashi con su aire cansado

llega tarde- le echan en cara Naruto y Sakura

ya es que se me cruzo un gato negro en el camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo- dice Kakashi con la típica escusa

bueno que tenemos que hacer?- le pregunta la peli rosa

-vosotros tres, Raiben no tendrá que hacer la prueba- dice Kakashi con su aire calmado

Queee¡ Porque no?- pregunta el hiperactivo de Naruto

Porque ella es más fuerte que tú- dice Kakashi- y por qué yo lo digo

Pero eso no es justo- dice Sakura

-Quien dice que no es justo- dice Kakashi- yo dicto las reglas

como quieras- le respondo haciendo me a un lado- buena suerte

bueno continuando con lo de antes- dice Kakashi pero yo dejo de escuchar, me tumbo entre las raíces de un árbol y me dispongo a dormir.

Naruto se enfrenta a Kakashi y cómo no, el tenía que sacar su libro de pervertidos, escrito por Jiraiya-sensei. Yo ya me sabía lo que iba a pasar cierro los ojos y lentamente me voy quedando dormida. Na, es mentira ellos serán mi nuevo equipo y quiero ayudarles, así que dejo un clon descansando para que Kakashi no sospeche y me muevo para intentar ayudarles. A la primera que encuentro es a Sakura, me acerco y la sorprendo pero no permito que grite:

ni se te ocurra gritar o nos pillaran- le digo muy seria

¿Raiben, que haces aquí? Se supone que estabas durmiendo, y lo más importante si te pillan te devolverá a la academia- a pesar de que no grita su tono de voz me rompe los tímpanos

Estoy aquí por que sois mi equipo. Solo os voy a decir de que va el ejercicio, yo no puedo participar seria trampa- le explico lo más calmada que puedo

Ahh, pero Kakashi-sensei ya nos ha dicho de que va el ejercicio, así que, vuelve a dormirte por que no nos ayudas en nada- me grita. Yo paso de seguir con eso porque no me va a escuchar y sigo moviéndome. Localizo el chacra de Sasuke y me acerco:

¿Sasuke, te has dado cuenta de trata el ejercicio?- le pregunto.

Hola Raiben. Si, si me he dado cuenta de que es trabajo en equipo, pero ninguno de ellos me llega a la suela de los zapatos. Si tu participaras lo haría contigo pero como no, pues paso, lo hare yo solo- me responde con arrogancia- ¿y no intervengas está bien?

\- Claro Sasuke, no intervendré- le respondo echando un vistazo al campo de batalla y veo a un Naruto colgado boca abajo y a Kakashi regañándolo- Uff parece que no podre hablar con Naruto, bueno pues te dejo y buena suerte- me despido guiñándole el ojo y haciendo un cambio con mi clon que acabo de disipar y me voy quedando dormida, y esta vez de verdad.

***Pasan las horas, es decir, que es medio día***

 **Sigue narrando Raiben**

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma de Kakashi, bueno creo que he dormido demasiado. Me levanto de la rama en la que me había quedado dormida, y me dirijo a los postes donde me encuentro con Naruto amarrado a un poster de los de enterramiento.

-que ha pasado? y por qué Naruto está amarrado?- pregunto un poco confundida

no han sabido superar la prueba, por lo tanto no aprueban y Naruto intento comerse la comida sin permiso- me responde Kakashi

No se dieron cuenta de que trataba esta prueba?- pregunto ya que la respuesta era bastante obvia

De que trataba?- pregunta Naruto sin entender nada

Ni siquiera lo sospecharon- les acusa Kakashi- un equipo formado por cuatro aunque en esta prueba solo participasteis vosotros por que Raiben ya sabía de qué iba

Y de que trataba si se puede saberse?- pregunta Sakura cada vez mas confundida

De trabajo en equipo, era obvio que vosotros por individual no conseguiríais vencerle pero como un equipo si- les respondo quitándole las palabras de la boca a Kakashi

Pero si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo, uno de nosotros no habría pasado y el equipo se fragmentaria- exclama Sakura

-Kakashi quería provocar el enfrentamiento para ver quién de ustedes daría su brazo a torcer y pensaría en el bien del equipo- les respondo

-Naruto tu lo hiciste todo solo, Sakura tu solo pensaste en Sasuke cuando el desapareció y no ayudaste a Naruto cuando estaba delante de tus narices, y tu Sasuke solo pensaste en ti mismo y en que eres superior a ellos- al oír esas palabras Sasuke se levanta saca un Kunai y ataca a Kakashi, pero este tira a Sasuke al suelo y le coloca el Kunai en el cuello- si un equipo no funciona bien esto es lo que pasa en las misiones, el enemigo coge un rehén y tú tienes que tomar una decisión difícil, por ejemplo Sakura mata a Naruto o Sasuke muere- Sakura no sabe qué hacer pero todo el mundo sabe que preferiría a Sasuke antes que a Naruto- veis en cada misión vuestra vida está en peligro.

Kakashi deja ya a Sasuke, creo que lo han comprendido- le pido ya que había puesto su pie encima de la cabeza de Sasuke- y por favor les podrías dar otra oportunidad?- le pregunto, ya que se que Sasuke no soportaría otro año en la academia

está bien- dice mientras se levanta de encima de Sasuke - os daré otra oportunidad, comed pero Naruto no probara bocado, todo aquel que le de comer será reprobado en el momento- les amenaza Kakashi- nos vamos?- me pregunta ya que yo no los puedo ayudar

Sí, solo espera un minuto- le digo, mientras él se marcha, yo ayudo a levantarse a Sasuke- suerte chicos- les digo corriendo tras Kakashi

no les abras dicho nada, verdad?- me pregunta Kakashi cuando lo alcanzo, mientras él se recuesta en el tronco de un árbol

no te preocupes no les he dicho nada- le respondo con una sonrisa mientras me acomodo detrás de Kakashi para poder ver y en cuanto Naruto come su primer bocado empujo a Kakashi, aunque me imagino que el sentirá como si Óbito, Rin y Oto-san (mi padre fue su maestro) lo empujaran. Él sale disparado hacia el claro donde hemos dejado a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, de repente el cielo se nubla y suenan los truenos Kakashi les quiere meter miedo, yo me acerco por detrás, sin mostrarme

-Habéis roto las reglas, ¿cual es vuestra escusa?- les pregunta Kakashi con tono serio. Yo me fijo como están, Sasuke se estaba esforzando por permanecer impasible pero lo lograba a duras penas, Sakura se cubría con sus brazos temblando y Naruto estaba amarrado así que casi no puede hacer nada, yo luchaba por no reírme de sus caras

Somos un equipo y si Naruto no comía se sentiría débil y no tendría fuerzas y eso debilitaría al equipo- responde Sasuke, haciendo a un lado el orgullo.

Eso somos un equipo- responde Sakura, si que quiere llamar la atención de Sasuke

Eso, de veras- grita Naruto

Esa es su respuesta definitiva- pregunta Kakashi con una voz que me daba miedo, incluso a mí y eso es decir mucho- entonces...están aprobados- dice sonriendo con su ojo cerrado

¡Que!- Expresa Naruto confundido- He aprobado, he aprobado ya verá Iruka-sensei- grita con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien el equipo siete tendrá mañana su primera misión- anuncia Kakashi- hasta mañana- se despide desapareciendo en una nube humo

-Muy bien hecho chicos- les felicito con una sonrisa

desde cuanto hace que estas aquí, Raiben-chan?- pregunta Naruto sorprendido

desde que Kakashi les interrogo pero como estaban tan pendientes de Kakashi, no os habéis dado cuenta, pero me alegro así podremos estar en el mismo equipo- les respondo, sin quitar mi sonrisa

nos vemos mañana- se despide Sasuke, yéndose.

yo también me voy- dice Sakura corriendo detrás de Sasuke

Bueno Raiben-chan, podrías desatarme por favor?- me pregunta Naruto

-Claro- digo sacando un Kunai a la velocidad del rayo y cortando las cuerdas

-Gracias- me responde Naruto- oye Raiben quieres ir a comer ramen?- me pregunta Naruto un poco sonrojado

Claro- le respondo con una sonrisa, y así nos vamos a Ichiraku sin darnos cuenta se hace tarde- oye Naruto yo me tengo que ir, asique hasta mañana- me despido de Naruto dejando mi dinero sobre la barra y salgo corriendo.

Llego casa y veo que Kakashi todavía no ha vuelto. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro **"nunca va a cambiar"**. Me voy a la cocina y me pongo a preparar un ramen. Cuando estoy a punto de acabar, entra Kakashi por la puerta, seguido de Gai-sensei y su equipo.

Haber Kakashi, será mejor que tengas una buena escusa para llegar tarde y encima traer invitados sin avisar- le digo de brazos cruzados y mi pelo se está elevándose por detrás al estilo de mi madre, suelto un poco de instinto asesino asustando a todos

Hola Raiben, hay una muy buena explicación. Veras Gai me reto a otro de sus absurdas pruebas y como siempre perdía pedía la revancha, al final se nos hizo muy tarde y les invite a cenar, pensé que sería buena idea, lo siento- dice muy asustado. Me fijo detrás de él, Gai-sensei y Lee estaban abrazándose mutuamente aterrados, y detrás de ellos esta Tenten agarrándose a Neji y este intenta mantener la compostura.

Está bien no pasa nada - le digo intentando tranquilizarme- pero Kakashi, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- le digo con una sonrisa sádica y consiguiendo que un escalofrió les recorra toda la espalda- espero que lo entiendas,- más tranquila- pasar y sentaos hare un poco más de ramen- dirigiéndome a los otros- mientras tanto Kakashi pon la mesa- mientras que vuelvo a la cocina, y escucho una conversación que me saca una sonrisa.

Da miedo- dice Lee muy asustado

Y que lo digas Lee, como puede dar tanto miedo si es más pequeña que nosotros- dice la voz que identifico como Tenten

Sus llamas de la juventud arden como un infierno- dice Gai-sensei- casi siento pena por ti Kakashi, después de todo te va a matar.

No me lo recuerdes espero que se le olvide o por lo menos que sea suave, pero no se que esperar- dice Kakashi- ahora si me disculpas voy a poner la mesa no quiero tentar la suerte.

Como es posible que sea tan terrorífica- dice Neji, mientras que hablaban yo ya había acabado de hacer más ramen.

Raiben ya he puesto la mesa- dice Kakashi entrando a la cocina y ayudándome a llevar los platos de ramen.

A la mesa- les digo- ha por cierto os he escuchado antes mas os vale tener cuidado- les aviso

Claro- me responden todos

Después de que casi matara a Kakashi (casi porque ni Gai, ni Lee, ni Tenten me lo permitieron) por tirarme el ramen encima nos sentamos a cenar, cenamos entre risas y bromas. Al final todos se van a su casa y hay nadie me impidió matar a Kakashi, no es broma lo deje para el arrastre, creo que mandare un mensaje a los chicos para que sepan que la primera misión será dentro de dos días, con eso me voy a mi habitación, y me doy una ducha. Me tumbo en mi cama y me siento un poco mal por Kakashi ya que le he dejado tirado en mitad del salón, me levanto y bajo al salón, gracias a la ayuda de dos clones lo subo a su habitación. Yo me vuelvo a mi habitación y hay si me duermo.


	7. Misión en la tierra de la olas

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 7

 _ ****dos días más tarde****_

 _ **Narra Sasuke:**_

Sasuke, estoy en el punto B- digo a través del comunicador

Sakura estoy en el punto C- se escucha por el auricular

… Naruto estoy en el punto A, de veras- el dobe responde

eres lento Naruto- le echa en cara Kakashi con su tono cansado- ¿Raiben cuál es tu posición?

…- no se escucha nada al otro lado del comunicador, que raro- ZZZZ- **se ha quedado dormida** pienso con un gota anime en la cabeza

¡RAIBEN!- le grita Kakashi, se escucha un golpe y una maldición por lo bajo

Que sucede, Kakashi-sensei no tenía por qué gritar- se escucha quejarse a Raiben

no deberías quedarte dormida- le reprocha Kakashi- equipo el objetivo se ha movido, ¿cuál es su distancia de él?

Cinco metros, solo de la señal- le dice el dobe de Naruto

ahora- dice Kakashi nos tiramos tras el objetivo que mira por donde es un gato, Naruto lo atrapa y empieza un combate entre él y el gato, que casualmente el gato le está dando una paliza, Raiben coge al gato y le acaricia causando que se calmara, espera cuando llego que yo sepa ella no estaba cuando fuimos por el gato.

confirmar que tiene el lazo en la oreja derecha- nos dice Kakashi

confirmado tiene el lazo en la oreja- le respondo aburrido

buen trabajo equipo la mascota perdida Tora fue encontrada- nos felicita Kakashi

No podríamos hacer otro tipo de misiones, ¡ODIO LOS GATOS!- grita Naruto por el auricular, provocando un dolor de cabeza a todo el mundo.

 **Narra Raiben:**

Estamos en una misión aburridísima, capturar un gato así que decido sentarme en la rama de un árbol y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

¡RAIBEN!- escucho el grito de Kakashi, y acabo cayéndome de la rama, suelto una maldición por lo bajo y me levanto

Que sucede, Kakashi-sensei no tenía por qué gritar- me quejo

no deberías quedarte dormida- me reprocha Kakashi- equipo el objetivo se ha movido, cual es su distancia de él?- como si no hubiera hecho nada

Cinco metros, solo de la señal- le responde Naruto

ahora- dice Kakashi escucho que se tiran tras el objetivo, yo me acerco a ellos mientras que Naruto lo atrapa y empieza un combate entre él y el gato, pobre de Naruto le está dando una paliza, me acerco a Naruto y cojo al gato, me pongo a acariciarlo para que se calmara.

confirmar que tiene el lazo en la oreja derecha- nos dice Kakashi, por el comunicador

confirmado tiene el lazo en la oreja- le responde Sasuke aburrido

buen trabajo equipo la mascota perdida Tora fue encontrada- nos felicita Kakashi

No podríamos hacer otro tipo de misiones, ¡ODIO LOS GATOS!- grita Naruto por el auricular, provocándonos un dolor de cabeza

 ***** Mas tarde en el despacho del Hokague*****

Acabamos de entregar al gato a una señora regordeta, mal maquillada, que lo primero que hace es aplastar al gato, parece que mas que salvar al animal lo hayamos condenado, ahora siento pena por él, yo en su lugar me habría suicidado hace tiempo.

-Muy bien ahora tenemos preparadas otras misiones para el equipo 7, cuidar al bebe de tres años del señor feudal, ayudar con la compra a su mujer…- el Hokague no logra acabar la frase ya que Naruto le interrumpe

No, ya soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja de verdad- se queja mi hiperactivo hermano

Naruto todos los días llegan solicitudes de misiones que son clasificadas según su nivel de dificultad, es decir el nivel más bajo son las misiones rango D a las más altas rango A o S, nosotros los ninjas también somos clasificados según nuestro nivel de habilidad, vosotros sois Gening el nivel más bajo por eso haréis misiones...- nos explica el Hokague

haber ayer comí ramen miso, y hoy se me antoja ramen tensi…- nos estaba contando Naruto e incluso Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei estaban escuchando es decir nadie hacia caso al Hokague

¡ME ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO!- grita el Hokague juraría que se le ve la vena en la frente.

me da igual lo que diga ya no me tiene que sermonear como un niño pequeño soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja- responde cogiéndose una rabieta digna de un niño de 5 años, que en cierta forma me recuerda a papa cuando mama le echaba la bronca, espera no pienses en eso o te deprimirás.

valla así que naruto quiere una misión ninja pues eso tendrá, serán guarda espaldas en un viaje- le dice el Hokague, **¡¿esperen que ha dicho!? le ha dado la razón a Naruto eso es nuevo** \- llamen a nuestro invitado- ordena el Hokague a uno de los ninjas, **¿me pregunto quién será?** De repente se abre la puerta dejando pasar a un señor mayor, bebiendo sake o por lo menos lo haría si no se lo tirara todo encima.

que un montón de niños y les tengo que encomendar mi vida a estos niñatos- nos dice **y encima esta borracho** \- y queréis que me crea que son ninjas y me refiero al niño bajito con cara de tarado- el muy baka de Naruto se ríe hasta que nosotros nos acercamos, él se da cuenta que es el bajito con cara de tarado y la cara que se le pone es épica

suélteme Kakashi-sensei le voy a matar por haberse metido con un ninja- dice Naruto intentando desembarazarse de Kakashi-sensei que lo había agarrado para que no pegara al viejo borracho

Me llamo Tazuna y soy un gran constructor de puentes que tengo de regresar sano y salvo a mi tierra…- dice el hombre pero dejo de escucharlo.

Naruto al cliente hay que protegerlo no atacarlo- dice Kakashi-sensei- nos encontraremos en la puerta de la aldea en media hora - dice Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se van, yo me giro para irme con Kakashi-sensei y el señor Tazuna pero Kakashi ya se había ido, así que utilizo el jutsu de tele transporte y aparezco en mi cuarto. Cojo mi mochila y la lleno con dos conjuntos de ropa, vendas ninja, antídotos contra cualquier tipo de veneno, y mi Katana. Cierro la mochila y aparezco en un árbol cerca de la entrada, allí se encuentran Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, por supuesto faltan Kakashi y Tazuna, decido quedarme en la rama a ver qué pasa. En menos de cinco minutos naruto ha estado retando unas 5 veces a Sasuke, **"¿como de imbécil puede llegar a ser mi hermano?"** Y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida en la rama aparece Kakashi junto con Tazuna

Muy bien equipo ya es hora de irnos- les dice a los chicos

¡Llego tarde!- le gritan Naruto y Sakura

Pero no podemos irnos todavía falta Raiben- les avisa Sakura

Te equivocas estoy aquí desde hace un buen rato- digo bajando del árbol de un salto- casi me quedo dormida- digo guiñando el ojo, desperezándome.

Bueno pues entonces andando- dice Kakashi.

Naruto se pone súper contento, y Sakura le regaña pero yo no les prestó atención ya que he notado un movimiento en unos árboles cercanos pero no veo nada, " **habrá sido mi imaginación"** , y continuamos caminando los demás están hablando y no les prestó atención estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Kakashi dice:

Un momento ustedes estaban dudando del Hokague- les acusa " **pero que me he perdido?",** mientras que Naruto y Sakura niegan enérgicamente- no se preocupen en misiones de rango C no hay peleas contra otros ninjas- **"así que de eso hablaban de la jerarquía de los ninjas"**

Qué bien no tendremos que atacar a otros ninjas- dice Sakura

No, no se preocupen- le responde Kakashi pero Tazuna se tensa y Sasuke también lo ha visto.

Seguimos caminando un rato, y en mitad del camino hay un charco, " **pero que trampa mas imbécil",** aun que sigo como si nada ya que Kakashi también lo ha visto. Me ha dicho con la mirada que no diga nada, yo me adelanto y me coloco a la altura de Naruto. Y sin previo aviso del charco salen dos ninjas unidos por cadenas que se nos acercan corriendo enganchando a Kakashi y 'matándolo', todos quedan en shock. Los ninjas van a atacar a Naruto pero antes una surikens pasa volando enganchando las cadenas a un árbol, pero no es suficiente así que lanzo un kunai rápidamente, impidiendo que las cadenas se muevan, y se ven obligados a soltarse y atacar solos, mientras uno va tras Tazuna, el otro ataca a Naruto, no sé qué hacer pero como veo que Sakura protege a Tazuna, voy a ayudar a Naruto.

¡NARUTO, AGACHATE!- le grito y en cuanto lo hace me apoyo en su espalda dándole un patada en la cara al ninja, aun que no consigo evitar que me haga un arañazo en la pierna, al que no presto atención y sigo atacando al ninja con puro Taijutsu. Acabo por lanzarlo contra un árbol, con la fuerza descomunal que me enseño Tsunade-sama, dejando al ninja inconsciente, me giro para encarar al otro pero me encuentro con que Kakashi le ha cogido por el cuello, mis músculos se relajan al saber que el resto de mi equipo está bien- quizás me he pasado un poco- digo mirando en dirección al ninja que había lanzado contra un árbol rompiendo ese y los tres siguientes.

Naruto perdona no haberte ayudado antes pero no pensé que te quedarías parado, Sakura muy bien reaccionado al proteger a Tazuna, Sasuke sin problemas y Raiben muy buen trabajo al proteger a Naruto pero hay que tratar esa herida cuanto antes ya que las garras de los ninjas tenían veneno- " **muy agudo Kakashi no me había dado cuenta"** -señor Tazuna tenemos que hablar.- le dice mientras amarra a los ninjas con su propia cadena.

¿Cómo supisteis que estábamos ahí?- pregunta el ninja que capturo Kakashi, ya que el otro sigue inconsciente por el golpe que le di.

Es en serio?- pregunto retóricamente- un charco en mitad del camino cuando no había llovido en semanas.- respondo antes que Kakashi

Pero si sabían que estaban ahí por qué dejar que los genin se enfrentaran a los ninjas- le pregunta Tazuna a Kakashi

Es cierto que me podría a ver encargado de ellos cuando descubrí su trampa, pero eso no me habría dicho a quien seguían, es decir, si era un ataque de ninja contra ninja o si iban tras de usted el gran constructor de puentes- le dice- y lo que descubrí es que lo perseguían a usted, por que mintió cuando encargo la misión? si hubiéramos sabido que lo perseguían ninjas la misión se habría clasificado como B o un nivel más alto, porque se esforzó en ocultar esta información?- le pregunta Kakashi con su típica calma que me está exasperando.

Nosotros solo somos simples genin no tenemos el nivel suficiente para esta misión además tenemos que volver para curar adecuadamente la herida de Raiben.- dice Sakura con voz de niña buena.

No os preocupéis por eso llevo un antídoto y vendas en mi mochila, me lo metí por si acaso pero nunca pensé que lo necesitaría- les comento ya que no me apetecía volver a hacer esas misiones tan aburridas, mientras que me siento y empiezo a sacar las cosas para sacar el veneno ponerme el antídoto, desinfectar y vendar la herida.

Pero no sabemos cómo sacar ese veneno- dice Sakura se nota a la legua que quiere volver

Yo si se, entrene con Tsunade-sama, Sakura se perfectamente como extraer un veneno creado por simples chunnin- le digo quitándome la banda ninja y dejando ver un rombo en mitad de mi frente lo que me reconoce como alumna de Tsunade- así que no regresaremos porque yo este herida, es más puedo pelear con la herida perfectamente- le digo poniéndome de pie ya que había acabado de vendar la herida.


	8. Zabuza Momochi

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 8

 **Narra Raiben**

Nos encontramos en bote camino del país de las olas, mientras que la niebla se hacía espesa, yo me acomode un poco y me dispuse a entrar en mi espacio mental, necesitaba hablar con Fenris y Kurama (antes de que preguntéis, mi hermano posee la mitad de Kurama, el kyuby, y yo la otra mitad. Kurama es un zorro gigantesco que posee nueve colas, sus ojos son rojos y rasgados lo que le da un aspecto más atemorizante, mi hermano todavía no ha hecho contacto con él. En cuanto a Fenris, el es el lobo de las once colas, tiene el pelaje gris tirando al blanco, y los ojos son azules como dos témpanos de hielo, aun que es muy amable y se preocupa por mí. Nadie sabe acerca de él, a excepción de Akatsuki ya que por eso me contactaron dejando aparte mi historial de misiones), aparezco en mi espacio mental delante de los mencionados anteriormente:

 _Vaya mirad a quien tenemos aquí_ \- me dice Kurama-sensei, si así es, tanto Kurama como Fenris me han entrenado a parte de Jiraiya y Tsunade ( y os preguntareis como es que han decidido entrenarme, la verdad es que yo quiero ver Konoha reducida a cenizas, sé que mis padres murieron protegiéndola pero los de Konoha a cambio de su sacrificio, mi hermano y yo hemos sufrido mucho, pero sobre todo mi hermano ya que el no sabe que yo existo y los aldeanos lo maltrataron. Ellos al ver que lo que quería hacer era para cuidar a mi hermano me han ayudado, ya que conocen mis motivos)

No digas chorradas, se que en realidad te alegras de verme, bola de pelos- le reclamos a Kurama.

 _Como me has llamado_ \- me dice Kurama-sensei enfadado y con su sonrisa maliciosa, **"mierda me la devolverá con el entrenamiento"** pienso mientras que trago duro

Lo lamento, Kurama-sensei- le digo haciendo una reverencia.

 _Kurama, no seas malo con ella, después de todo ha cumplido con las expectativas del entrenamiento, mucho antes de lo que pensábamos, ¿no?_ \- Fenris-sensei es muy amable pero mejor me callo- _Porque estas preocupada Raiben?_

Estoy preocupada ya que los que nos atacaron antes eran chunnin ahora nos atacara un jounin un ninja de elite y si Kakashi-sensei no puede con el tendré que pelear yo contra ese y ellos podrían descubrir…- me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.

 _Tranquila cuando llegue llegara, ahora estate atenta ya que estamos llegando_ \- me avisa Fenris-sensei.

Vale, nos vemos luego- digo abandonando mi espacio mental.

En el momento en que llegamos al puerto. Seguimos caminando en dirección a la casa del constructor de puentes, pero siento una presencia muy conocida. Un día me encontré con Kisame e Itachi, iban a visitar a un amigo de Kisame, y yo como tenía un par de días libres de entrenamiento los acompañe y le conocí. **Mierda si tengo que pelear contra él, las cosas son peor de lo que pensaba, esperemos que Kakashi se encargue de él y yo no tenga que intervenir pero aun así el no se callara con ello y ellos se enteraran y yo…** algo interrumpe mis pensamientos y es una gran espada que si no fuera por mis reflejos me habría matado por suerte los demás también se agacharon. Me giro hacia donde se había clavado la espada, me coloco mi mascara por si acaso y veo a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento…

Valla, valla pero si es Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio oculto de la neblina, y unos de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, además de ser un renegado de Kiri (aldea oculta entre la niebla)- dice Kakashi nervioso **no, no, no ¿porqué tenía que ser él?** Pienso desesperada **Kakashi no podrá con él a pesar de tener eso-** si él es nuestro enemigo tendré que utilizar esto- dice mientras se lleva una mano a su banda en el lugar donde esta le cubre el ojo y levantándolo

Valla, valla, pero si es Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia- dice Zabuza divertido- sabes en mi libro Bingo (libro en el que aparecen los ninjas más peligrosos y desertores de las aldeas) apareces y pone que eres el ninja que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus. Parece que podre ver el sharingan en acción.- luego pasea la vista por todos- denme al viejo y no tendremos problemas- le dice a Kakashi

Lo siento pero nuestra misión es protegerlo- le dice Kakashi. Mientras ellos hablaban Zabuza no para de mirarnos hasta que su vista se posa en mi.- equipo formación en cruz protejan al constructor de puentes- una vez dicho eso ellos se mueven pero yo me quedo donde estoy.

Valla pero miren quien está con Kakashi, si es Raiben Namikaze, el Destello Sangriento- dice mirándome y todos me miran sorprendidos- pensé…

Hola Zabuza-san, mucho tiempo sin verte- le saludo y le interrumpo, antes de que diga algo que no tienen que conocer ellos.

¿Raiben, qué quiere decir? ¿y ese apellido? ¿Y el sobrenombre?- me pregunta Naruto

Ese es mi apellido, aunque nunca lo uso por que todavía no estoy segura de querer tenerlo, en cuanto al sobrenombre es por lo que soy capaz de hacer- le respondo sin mirarlo- y yo no quería que supierais de esto.

Bueno Raiben, yo no quiero pelear contigo pero si es necesario sabes que lo hare- me dice Zabuza

Lo sé, pero no puedo entregarte al viejo, aun que tenga ganas de hacerlo- le respondo con indiferencia, aun que sé que las miradas de mis compañeros no se partan de mi y noto como Tazuna, se tensa ante esa revelación.

entonces tendrá que ser por las malas- me responde Zabuza

Raiben me encargo yo de él, tu retrocede y no te metas en la pelea- me ordena Kakashi

como quieras- le respondo posicionándome al lado de Sasuke y este me mire de reojo al igual que todos, la verdad me da igual todo, no les voy a responder con la verdad bueno a medias.

Bueno parece que tendrá que ser por las malas- dice Zabuza cogiendo su espada y apareciendo encima del agua haciendo posiciones de manos y concentrando mucho chacra- **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

De repente todo se empieza a llenar de una niebla muy espesa y él desaparece.

Ha desparecido- gritan Naruto y Sakura

Imagino que nos intentara matar por sorpresa- dice Kakashi

¡¿Como!?- grita Sakura muy asustad.

La verdad, no me extrañaría ya que él pertenecía a la unidad de asesinato silente de su aldea, puede que nos mate a todos y nosotros no nos demos cuenta- digo con una siniestra satisfacción al ver a Sakura tan asustada.- además el sharingan de Kakashi-sensei no funciona correctamente en este jutsu así que tener mucho cuidado.- noto como todos se tensan.

La niebla se está extendiendo- dice Naruto muy alterado

8 puntos- escucho la voz de Zabuza que parece venir de todas partes

¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De qué habla?!- pregunta Sakura muy nerviosa

Entre la faringe, el espinazo, los pulmones…- sigue diciendo Zabuza, **mierda son los lugares donde el daño puede ser mortal-** el hígado, la yugular, la aorta…-sigue enumerando, mis compañeros siguen muy nerviosos- …los riñones y el corazón… ¿Cuál de todos estos puntos atacare?- termina diciendo Zabuza, **jajaja** la cara de mis compañeros es para partirse, pero no es momento. Paseo mi vista por mis compañeros y el lugar, me fijo en Sasuke, está muerto de miedo y temblando, tiene un kunai en la mano y se está apuntando a sí mismo con el kunai. Me acerco a Sasuke ya que entiendo esto perfectamente, después de todo lo he vivido pero peor ya que fue entre Jiraiya y Orochimaru, dos de los tres legendarios sanin (ninjas a nivel kage pero sin llegar a superarlo), le coloco mi mano en su hombro, haciendo que él se gira y me ve, yo le sonrío.

Tranquilo Sasuke, no permitiré que te pase nada, ya que ustedes son mis compañeros y los protegeré aun que me cueste la vida- le digo, veo como Sakura y Naruto se tranquilizan un poco, y Sasuke me sonríe sin que los demás se den cuenta

Gracias- me dice susurrando, pero antes de que pueda responder aparece Zabuza en medio de todos, yo empujo a Sasuke, Sakura y tiro a Tazuna al suelo, a Naruto no pude ayudarle pero Kakashi le empuja para que no le pase nada, y apuñala a Zabuza en la tripa, pero lo que sale de la herida no es Sangre sino agua.

Kakashi-sensei detrás de usted- grita Naruto, en ese momento el clon desaparece en agua y Zabuza aparece detrás de Kakashi y lo 'corta por la mitad', ya que también es un clon de agua, Zabuza está sorprendido justo en ese momento aparece el verdadero Kakashi por la espalda de Zabuza colocándole un kunai en el cuello

Se acabo- dice Kakashi, Sakura esta aliviada, Naruto contento, Sasuke me mira pero ve que estoy todavía alerta y el sigue mi ejemplo

Jajaja, vas a necesitar más que imitarme para vencerme y no te será fácil- dice Zabuza muy calmado- aprovechaste que Raiben les dijo eso a sus compañeros y copias te mi técnica, mientras veías mis movimientos, pero…- en ese momento el Zabuza que estaba siendo amenazado se desaparece en agua y aparece el verdadero Zabuza por detrás- yo no soy tan fácil de vencer.

Zabuza mueve su espada para cortar a Kakashi por la mitad pero este se agacha por los pelos, entonces la espada de Zabuza se clava en el suelo Zabuza cambia de manos hábilmente y apoyándose en su espada le pega una patada a Kakashi mandándolo a volar por los aires dirección al agua, Zabuza va a perseguirlo pero se detiene ya que Kakashi había lanzado Makibishi (clavos arrojadizos) y va a por Kakashi que acaba de salir a la superficie del agua pero noto que el agua le pesa **Una trampa** Zabuza se coloca detrás de Kakashi realizando unas posiciones de manos

 **Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu** **(elemento agua jutsu prisión de agua)** – dice Zabuza al acabar las posiciones de manos, entonces el agua crea una esfera en la que Kakashi queda atrapado- intentaste huir al agua, pero fue un gran error. Bueno acabare contigo más tarde, primero los matare a ellos- dice creando un clon de agua que desaparece y golpea a Naruto y pisa la banda ninja de naruto que salió volando- vosotros lleváis bandas ninja pensando que eso os hace ninjas de verdad pero vosotros no lo sois, solo sois mocosos que juegan a ser ninjas.

Chicos coger al constructor y salir de aquí, ¡no podréis con él, esta a otro nivel! Salir de aquí ya que el clon de agua no se puede alejar mucho del cuerpo real.- nos dice Kakashi, me siento deprimida **, todos se han olvidado de mí** , un aura de depresión me rodea. Sasuke ataca al clon de Zabuza con dos surikens que este bloquea con su espada, Sasuke salta pero es detenido por el clon que le coge del cuello y lo avienta contra un árbol, y se golpea, Sakura está en shock y muy asustada, no podrá hacer nada, Naruto está casi en las misma que Sakura y Sasuke está herido, trago duro **mierda tendré que intervenir,** pero antes de que me mueva

Jajajaja, ustedes no lo entendéis, ¿verdad?- dice Zabuza- seguís intentando ser ninjas? Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad… mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre- dice levantando su mano

El demonio Zabuza- dice Kakashi

Oh parece que no soy el único que conoce a su oponente- dice Zabuza

Hace mucho tiempo, la aldea de la niebla era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, ya que tenían que matar a todos sus compañeros para pasar a ser ninja pero todo cambio cuando sucedió un incidente hace 10 años cuando un niño que ni siquiera conocía lo básico del arte ninja entro y masacro a mas cien candidatos, sin ningún remordimiento- acaba diciendo Kakashi, yo ya me conocía esa anécdota.

Se sintió tan bien- dice Zabuza, mis compañeros estaban en shock, y el clon de Zabuza se mueva hacia Sasuke y Naruto para golpearlos pero yo intercepto el golpe bloqueándolo y dándole un golpe que lo deshizo.

Te olvidaste de mi, estabas tan entretenido que ni te acordaste que estaba aquí, y lo mismo va para ti Kakashi, ya que yo si estoy capacitada para pelear contra Zabuza,- les digo muy triste y con un aura de depresión rodeándome, sacándole unas gotas anime a todos- además te demostrare porque me llaman destello sangriento- le digo con una mirada que haría temblar al mismísimo shinigami. Justo en ese momento otro clon de Zabuza aparece por detrás

Raiben detrás de ti- me grita naruto, pero yo ya me había dado cuenta me agacho giro y le propino un golpe en la tripa que lo derriba y es lanzado contra el verdadero Zabuza antes de desaparecer. Aprovechando la distracción del clon desaparezco y aparezco por detrás de Zabuza dándole una patada que lo separa de Kakashi, le agarro y vuelvo a aparecer con los demás y Kakashi al hombro.

Kakashi, ahora me toca pelear con el así que no interrumpas, entendiste.- le digo con una mira seria, mis compañeros me miran con asombro, ya que lo único que vieron es la estela roja de mi pelo aparecer y desparecer en un parpadeo.

Vale- me responde derrotado y con un corte bastante profundo en el abdomen- pero ten cuidado sigues con una herida en tu pierna

Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo ya que tienes un feo corte en tu abdomen- le replico, se acerca un clon que antes había hecho y se pone a curar a Kakashi, yo vuelvo a desaparecer y aparecer encima del agua en frente de Zabuza que se acaba de reincorporar.

Me pongo a pelear con él una patada por su parte yo la bloqueo con mis brazos y se la devuelvo pero él lo bloquea con su espada, una estocada por el otro y saco un kunai especial de mi padre y la bloqueo, al ver que no llegamos a nada nos separamos y nos ponemos a realizar los mismos sellos.

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **(elemento agua: jutsu misil-dragón de agua)-** decimos al mismo tiempo y dos dragones de agua se elevan del lago en donde nos encontrábamos y chocan entre ellos no hay ninguno que sobrepase al otro por lo tanto al final las técnicas se anulan mutuamente y volvemos a realizar sellos, aunque yo los hago diferentes a él, ya que no conozco muchos jutsus de agua pero aun así este es poderoso, acabo de realizar los sellos antes que Zabuza

 **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** **(** **Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)-** digo acabando de realizar la secuencia de sellos y creando olas gigantes que empujan a Zabuza contra un árbol, veo que unos de mis clones a cubierto a mis compañeros.

Me posiciono al lado de Zabuza, y Kakashi se acerca con un kunai en mano para acabar con Zabuza, ya que está muy mal herido por mi jutsu, pero antes de que él le de el golpe final, dos agujas senbun (unos dardos muy finos que se utilizan para paralizar y bloquear los músculos, es decir no lo ha matado) le impactan en el cuello haciendo que él se desplome, todos nos damos la vuelta, aun que yo ya sé quién es, vemos a un chico de nuestra edad con el pelo negro y una máscara ANBU de Kiri.

Gracias por distraerlo así he podido matarlo- nos dice, en ese momento Kakashi se agacha y toca el cuello de Zabuza para buscar signos vitales pero al no encontrarlos

Esta muerto-nos dice Kakashi, veo como Naruto quiere reclamar pero Sakura le calla- por tu mascara puedo ver que eres un ANBU de Kirigakure

Así es- dice a la vez que realiza un shunshin de hojas apareciendo al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza, cargándolo y desapareciendo otra vez, aun que antes de que se fuera me mira y yo asiento imperceptiblemente. Kakashi suspira y se vuelve a tapar su sharingan con su máscara y antes de dar un paso cae al suelo inconsciente, entre todos lo cargamos y vamos a casa del constructor de puentes.


	9. Haku y la verdad

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 9

 **Narra Raiben**

Nos encontramos en la sala de estar de la casa de Tazuna esperando a que Kakashi despierte, yo ya le había hecho un chequeo y solo estaba cansado por usar mucho su sharingan. Todos me miran y sé que me quieren preguntar muchas cosas pero están esperando a que Kakashi despierte para preguntarme, en eso se abre la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi y este sale con muletas.

Ya se encuentra mejor Kakashi-sensei? – le pregunta Sakura.

Si, no os preocupéis- le responde- Raiben creo que tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones- dice mirándome seriamente.

Ya lo sé, aunque sabía que pasaría pensé que tardaría mas- le respondo- bueno, ¿quién empieza con las preguntas?

Porque nunca me dijiste tu apellido a pesar de que nos conocíamos de antes?- me pregunta Sasuke con su tono neutro de siempre y un imperceptible tono de reproche

Porque eran ordenes directas del Hokague, nadie tenía que conocer mi apellido, ya que mis padres se ganaron muchos enemigos a lo largo de todas las naciones, y tanto fuera como dentro de nuestra aldea- le respondo con la mitad de la verdad ya que la otra parte es que mi hermano no se entere de esto.

Porque tienes el mismo apellido que el 4º Hokague, Minato Namikaze?- me pregunta Sakura, odio que sea tan…

Porque él es mi padre- le respondo escuetamente- y antes de que preguntes porque tengo el pelo rojo es porque era el color de mi madre- veo como todos me miran con respeto- argh, por esto no quería que supierais mi apellido, la mayoría de la gente de la aldea si conocieran mi apellido le dirían a sus hijos que se acerquen a mi porque soy la hija del héroe de la aldea y nadie seria mi amigo por como soy- les digo.- además hubiera preferido que mi padre hubiera sido una persona normal y ahora estuviera con migo que el héroe de esta aldea- termino diciendo con un poco de odio en la voz por suerte para mí los demás están en shock por la información que les he dado.

Por eso siempre que te presentas y te preguntan el apellido decías que habías renunciado a él?- me pregunta Sasuke

Así es, es más fácil decir eso, que contar la verdad- le respondo con alivio de que Sasuke lo comprenda.

¿Cómo es que tienes ese sobrenombre de Ryuketsu no furasshu (destello sangriento)?- me pregunta Naruto, es extraño que no haya hablado en todo el rato, pero bueno.

Eso es porque yo me fui de la aldea con 6 años para entrenar y no volví hasta los 12 años, durante ese tiempo que estuve fuera de la aldea fui realizando trabajos para poder ganar experiencia y al final, debido a mi velocidad y mi pelo me pusieron ese apodo- le digo, la verdad es por mas cosa pero ese es el principal motivo.

De donde conocías a Zabuza?- me pregunta Kakashi mirándome fijamente

Pues en un trabajo me tope con él, ya que estaba haciendo el mismo, decidimos realizarlo juntos.- mas mentirosa imposible.- bueno si ya ha acabado la ronda de preguntas, ¿Kakashi-sensei nos ibas a decir algo?- haber si consigo cambiar de tema.

Si, chicos Zabuza sigue vivo- va y lo suelta de golpe **que cuidadoso.**

¡Quéééééééé!- gritan Sakura y Naruto, **y yo pensando que se había cansado de gritar.**

Pero Kakashi-sensei usted reviso el cuerpo y dijo que había muerto- dice Sakura

Piénselo que tipo de armas utilizo el ANBU para 'matarlo'?- les pregunto

Eran agujas- responde Sasuke- espera no puede ser

Exacto, las armas que utilizo el ninja se llaman agujas sembun, son precisas pero raramente letales… - les informo

Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que el ANBU no lo estaba matando si no ayudando a escapar- termina mi oración Kakashi- y por eso hay que prepararnos rápido.

Pero sensei usted casi muere y si no llega a ser por su sharingan y por la intervención de Raiben habríamos muerto- dice Sakura- y aun así mire como le ha dejado

Que este así no significa que no pueda entrenarlos- le responde Kakashi con su tono cansado.

 *****un rato mas tarde en el bosque*****

Que haremos?- pregunta Naruto

Trepar a los arboles- le responde Kakashi, **uff que royo yo creo que le mostrare que sé hacerlo e iré a visitarle, es lo mínimo después de cómo le deje**

¡Quéééééééé!- y ahí está otra vez ese grito de Sakura y Naruto

Solo hay una regla- sigue diciendo Kakashi sin prestarles atención- trepar sin las manos

Pero como haremos eso?- le pregunta Sakura con su voz de niña buena que me da arcadas, entonces Kakashi se dirige a un árbol y empieza a escalarlo como si estuviera caminado por el suelo con las muletas

Fácil concentráis el chacra en vuestros pies y trepáis a él- les responde

Y esto para que nos va a servir?- le pregunta Naruto

Fácil para tener un mejor control del chacra- le respondo en una rama boca abajo.

Como lo has hecho Raiben-chan? - vuelve a preguntar Naruto con estrellas en los ojos

Concentre el chacra y trepe- le respondo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo- un consejo: no concentréis mucho chacra o podríais partir el árbol por la mitad, pero si le ponéis poco no podréis adheriros bien al árbol y caeréis para atrás golpeándoos la cabeza. Por cierto Kakashi-sensei ya que controlo esto y lo de caminar por el agua podría irme a entrenar a otro lugar?- le pregunto

Está bien Raiben pero no te alejes mucho, ya que Zabuza podría andar cerca.- me responde.

Vale- le respondo desapareciendo.

Apareciendo ente las vigas del techo de una habitación poco iluminada y con solo una cama y una silla. En la cama se encuentra Zabuza, medio inconsciente y en la silla esta Haku sin su máscara puesta. Estoy a punto de bajar a saludarles pero a parece una persona enana, vestida con un traje negro y escoltada por dos samuráis, **parece que ese es el tal Gato,** el se acerca a Zabuza

Como que un experto en asesinato, el demonio de la niebla, más bien el gallina de la neblina- dice mientras acerca una mano a las sabanas que cubren a Zabuza- abre los ojos sé que me estas escuchando- pero antes de que la mano llegue siquiera a tocar la sabanas Haku coge la mano y se la aprieta

Ni se te ocurra tocar a Zabuza-sama con tus sucias manos- le dice apretándole más la mano hasta que se escucha un crack.

Me la has roto animal- le reclama Gato, sus guardaespaldas hacen un ademan de desenvainar sus espadas, pero Haku se mueve a gran velocidad, las coge y se las coloca en sus cuello de tal forma que si se mueven ellos mueren.- te doy otra oportunidad ni una mas- le dice Gato saliendo de allí seguido de sus matones.

Haku no era necesario que lo hicieras- le reclama Zabuza, me imagino que por que tiene un kunai escondido en su cama

Parece que me pase un poco no Zabuza-san- le digo bajando de un salto al suelo- cuanto tiempo sin verte Haku- los saludo con una sonrisa

Valla así que estabas ahí e Raiben- me dice Haku devolviéndome la sonrisa- ¿cuánto hace que estas aquí?

Pues desde antes de que llegara Gato- le respondo rascándome la nuca- sabéis que os va a traicionar, ¿no?

Si – me responde Zabuza- sabes Raiben sigues dando patadas muy fuertes, -me dice Zabuza sobándose la parte en el que le golpee- y ni hablar de tus jutsu parece que has conseguido dominar esa técnica.

Sabes que he seguido entrenando- le respondo- por cierto he venido para curarte un poco después de todo estas así por mi culpa.

Gracias Raiben-me responde Haku, mientras que yo retiro un poco las sabanas para poder concentrar mi chacra y empiezo a curarle.

¿Por qué los proteges?- me pregunta Zabuza- después de todo tu odias a Konoha.

Porque uno de ellos es mi hermano, el otro es una promesa y la otra me da igual pero no puedo dejarla de lado- le respondo

Quien es quien?- me pregunta Haku curioso, ya que no suelo hablar de mi

Pues el del pelo rubio, ojos azules, atolondrado e idiota, es mi hermano Naruto Uzumaki, aun que él no lo sabe- le respondo- el de pelo azabache, y ojos negros, egocéntrico y orgulloso es Sasuke Uchija, la promesa- sigo contando- y por último la pelo chicle, ojos verdes, chillona, idiota, torpe, y fan girl del Uchija, es Sakura Haruno- acabo- por cierto Zabuza porque tuviste que mencionar mi apellido y mi sobre nombre me has ocasionado muchos problemas con mi equipo, es mas Kakashi comienza a sospechar de mi porque te conozco.

Lo lamento pequeña pero no sabía que tu equipo no los conocía- me responde, la verdad Zabuza es como un hermano mayor ya que nos conocimos gracias a Kisame e Itachi, pero luego nos volvimos a encontrar otras veces

Bueno me tengo que ir o ahora si sospecharan de mi- le digo mientras que me levanto- te he curado las heridas más profundas pero aun así tendrás que permanecer reposando un par de días más, para recuperarte del todo. Bueno nos vemos- me despido mientras que aparezco en la habitación que nos fue asignada a Sakura y a mí, me encuentro con Sakura durmiendo, yo me acuesto también y me quedo dormida.

 ******A la mañana siguiente******

Me despierto y veo que no hay nadie en la habitación, me visto y bajo a la cocina, me encentro a todos desayunando a excepción de Naruto

Buenos días- digo sentándome en mi sitio a la vez que todos me saludan con un movimiento de cabeza- Donde esta, Naruto?- pregunto ya que es el único que no se encuentra en la casa

Seguramente halla estado entrenando y se halla muerto por falta de chacra- dice Sakura

Lo dice la que tiene las reservas de chacra más pequeñas- le respondo, porque a pesar de que no estuve en su entrenamiento soy ninja sensor y sus reservas de chacra son pésimas.

Por que dices eso yo soy la que mejor control de chacra tiene- me responde con orgullo

1º la que mejor control de chacra tiene aquí soy yo, ya que puedo caminar por el agua e incluso he logrado subir una cascada cosa que ni Kakashi-sensei ha podido, y en 2º lugar es imposible que naruto haya muerto por falta de chacra o por sobre esforzarse, ya que lo que ustedes han entrenado no es nada, cuando tenía 5 años logre dominar el jutsu estrella de mi padre y podía mantener una batalla a base de taijutsu con Kakashi-sensei por 10 min, así que ni se te ocurra decir eso, entiendes?- le pregunto, **no sé ni por que le digo esto, solo ella consigue sacarme de mis casillas.**

¿Por qué lo defiendes acaso estas enamorada de él?- insinúa Sakura **si supieras quién es le respetarías.** Noto como Sasuke me mira como si estuviera… ¿celoso?

Te equivocas, no me gusta si no que me preocupo, teniendo en cuenta que me veo identificada con él- le respondo tranquilamente, mientras me levanto de la mesa y me voy hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?¿ Y tu desayuno?- me pregunta Sakura

Voy a buscar a Naruto y ya he acabado mi desayuno- le respondo tranquilamente a la vez que cierro la puerta.

Voy hacia donde siento el chacra de mi hermano pero noto algo raro ya que también está el chacra de Haku, pero no están peleando así que me imagino que se cambio de ropa y estarán hablando. Llego cerca del claro donde se encuentran, colocándome detrás de un árbol apoyada en el, sé que Haku ha notado mi presencia, ya que no me he molestado en ocultarla. Veo como Haku se gira y Naruto mira en mi dirección, ahora se da cuenta de mi presencia.

O, hola Raiben-chan que tal?- me saluda Naruto

Hola Naruto quien es tu amigo?- le pregunto aun que con la mirada que me da de confusión me doy cuenta de que él piensa que Haku era chica- no me digas que le has confundido con una chica- le digo intentado contener mi risa pero no puedo y exploto- jajajajajajajajaja no me lo puedo creer jajajajajaaja

No te rías- me dice inflando los mofletes y muy indignado. Me fijo en Haku y el se estaba riendo- tu tampoco Haku.

Vale, que hacíais?- les pregunto acercándome a ellos

Recogíamos hiervas medicinales para un amigo de Haku que está enfermo- me responde **pobre si supiera que esa persona es Zabuza-san**

Naruto se te ha olvidado desayunar y como no vallas te vas a quedar sin el desayuno- le respondo ya que quería hablar con Haku a solas

Argh, tienes razón Raiben-chan, nos vemos luego en el entrenamiento- se despide mientras que corre y yo lo despido de la mano

Querías que se fuera verdad Rai (es el apodo que me pusieron los miembros de Akatsuki, ya que cuando me encontraba con ellos les ayudaba en las misiones utilizando una máscara, y al final se les ha pegado a todos los conocen lo de Akatsuki)?- me pregunta Haku

Sabes que no debes llamarme así, cuando estamos fuera alguien podría estar escuchando- le reclamo no me gusta que me llamen así cuando estoy sin la máscara o un gengue (habilidad ilusoria que permite alterar tu aspecto a ojos de otros) que oculta mi identidad

Lo sé- me responde con simpleza- bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

Ya sé que Naruto es un idiota sin remedio, y que no se fija en los detalles pero aun así, ¿qué hacías con él?- le pregunto- seguramente le encontraste durmiendo lo podrías haber matado ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Porque tu nos dijiste que era una persona importante para ti y además siento un chacra muy extraño en su interior por lo que deduje que era uno de vuestros objetivos y no quería meternos en problemas con vosotros- me responde- y tenia curiosidad de ver como era tu her…- no le dejo continuar ya que noto la presencia de Sasuke acercarse, le hago un ademan de que se esconda, el pilla la indirecta y se esconde en unos arbustos mientras que yo hago un clon sin necesidad de sellos y me pongo en una pelea de taijutsu con él para que no sospeche. En eso noto como Sasuke se detiene en el borde del claro yo me detengo

Que quieres Sasuke?- le pregunto dándole un sonrisa

He visto al dobe corriendo hacia la casa de Tazuna así que me imagino que ya le avisaste de que fuera a desayunar- me responde sin responder a la pregunta

No me digas que quieres que te ayude con lo de trepar a los arboles para superar a Naruto?- le respondo suprimiendo una risa ya que pone una cara más graciosa al verse descubierto- ya te dije el truco ayer pero si quieres puedo dejarte un clon para que te ayude a entrenar ya que yo necesito seguir mi entrenamiento, vale?- le propongo ya que tengo que volver a realizar mis ejercicios o si no Kurama me aumentara el peso de las pesas que llevo (para poneros en situación llevo unas pesas de 150 kg y Kurama suele amenazarme con que las aumentara de peso a 200kg) y no me apetece nada, a demás de duplicar mi rutina de ejercicios me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda de solo pensarlo

Gracias pero eso no era lo único que quería decirte- me responde mirando hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo

Bueno tienes toda mi atención- le respondo a la vez que me acerco a él, y se pone muy nervioso _**Jajajaja**_ escucho las voces de mis senseis en la cabeza pero les ignoro luego les preguntare

Bueno quería decirte…- y se calla creo que se le complica el dejar de lado su orgullo para decirme algo

No hace falta que los digas ya lo sé y tu a mí también me gustas- le respondo sorprendiéndole y él se pone tan rojo como mi pelo- a demás se como de complicado es dejar el orgullo de lado sobre todo para los Uchija

Entonces querrías ser mi novia?- me pregunta

Claro que si después de todo siempre me has gustado aun que prefiero ese niño tan alegre que eras antes, no me importa tu personalidad ahora- le respondo noto como se relaja y me abraza, estábamos muy cerca me atrae hacia él y lentamente nos vamos acercando el uno al otro hasta que…

Ejem, interrumpo algo?- nos dice Naruto menos mal que es él y no Sakura, luego se fija en como estamos y lo que estábamos a punto de hacer- lo siento creo que si interrumpí

No pasa nada- le respondo mientras que creó un clon y yo me voy de allí se que Sasuke se ha frustrado pero bueno, aparezco en un claro cercano a donde note la presencia de Haku- ya estoy aquí, lamento la tardanza pero es que el Uchija necesitaba una cosa mas

Ya me imagino el que- me responde con una cara picara- y que tal besa, Rai?

No nos hemos besado y aun así no me llames así que ya lo hemos hablado- le grito

A pues pensé que si lo habíais hecho ya que acabas de acceder a ser su novia- me responde todo lo inocente que puede

Ya, ya- le digo sin creérmelo después de todo siempre se hace el inocente- bueno que tal esta Zabuza-san? Me imagino que con lo que le cure, mañana ya podrá pelear con mis compañeros, ¿no?

Si, el ya está bien aun que todavía no se puede mover como antes debido a las patadas que le diste pero aun así, gracias a ti se ha curado mucho más rápido que sin tu ayuda y atacaremos pasado mañana. Pero hay algo en lo que has dicho que me ha llamado la atención, como que pelear con tus compañeros y tú?- me pregunta curioso

Bueno yo me quedare con Tsunami y su hijo para cuidarles si veo que no les pasa nada iré a apoyar pero no a pelear contra vosotros no sería capaz de pelear contra vosotros para mataros así que…- le respondo encogiéndome de hombros

Comprendo bueno yo me voy de aquí- me responde mientras que se levanta y se interna en el bosque- nos vemos Rai- dice para luego desaparecer en la espesura del bosque

Uff nunca cambiaras verdad Haku- digo en voz alta- bueno será mejor ponerme a entrenar- digo mientras al menos 100 clones aparecen para ayudarme a entrenar se dividen en grupos y se ponen a entrenar las diferentes afinidades elementales que poseo además de las combinaciones /yo poseo las cinco afinidades del chacra, el Katon (fuego) y el Raiton (rayo) vienen de parte de mi otou-san, el Futon (viento) viene de parte de mi oka-san, el Doton (tierra) y la Yoton (lava, combinación entre el Katon y el Doton) vienen por parte de Kurama ya que soy su jinchuriki y pasa lo mismo con Fenris solo que con él es el Suiton (agua), el Hyoton (hielo, combinación entre Suiton y Futon) y el Raton (tormentas es la combinación entre Suiton y Raiton) y bueno también soy capaz de crear el Mokuton (madera, combinación entre Suiton y Doton)\ otros hacían ejercicios de rendimiento físico mientras que yo me pongo en posición de loto y entro a mi subconsciente para hablar con mis inquilinos

Hola- les saludo para aparecer delante de ellos

 _¿Qué tal pequeña?_ \- me pregunta Fenris con su aspecto humano.

Bien, pero por que os reíais antes cuando le dije eso Sasuke?- le pregunto muy intrigada

 _Eso es muy fácil de explicar cachorro_ \- me responde Kurama al lado de Fenris también en aspecto humano- _es porque el Uchija te quería pedir si querías ser su novia y tú te le acercas de tal forma que se te veía un poco el escote por lo tanto se sonrojo y se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba_ \- acaba diciendo- _jajajajajaja_

Aaa, vale y que me vais a enseñar hoy?- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

 _Tendrás que perfeccionar tu taijutsu_ \- me responde Fenris- _esta vez lo harás con el Raiton, tú ya sabes como es._

 _Y lo harás con un ritmo que se te adapte a ese elemento-_ acaba explicando Kurama (por si os lo preguntáis he estado desarrollando mi propio estilo de Taijutsu utilizando los elementos que controlo, se basa principalmente de utilizar un elemento que controles y le agregas pasos combinándolo con jutsus de este elemento al final el taijutsu queda como un baile mortal ya tengo dominado los pasos del agua y viento, por cierto para poder realizar este taijutsu los jutsus que utilizas debes ser capaz de hacerlos sin sello si no, no funcionaria, ya que se supone el Taijutsu es combate cuerpo a cuerpo y nadie se espera que utilices jutsus)

Hai- les respondo a la vez que me desconecto y deshago todos los clones a excepción del que está ayudando a Sasuke, noto que ya controlo a la perfección los jutsus del Raiton por lo que conseguir el Taijutsu no creo que se me complique, también descubro que he podido subir de nivel en Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado), y he perfeccionado las técnicas de los demás elementos- bueno manos a la obra- digo en voz alta a la vez que me pongo a practicar

 *****más tarde*****

Se estaba haciendo tarde, **creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar y pensándolo bien cambiarme la ropa** ya que debido a algunos jutsus que aun no los tengo bajo control he acabado destrozando mi camisa por la parte del ombligo, quemada por el pecho y los pantalones destrozados por la rodillas, **ufff-** pienso mientras me dirijo a casa del señor Tazuna, cuando llego veo como acaban de llegar Sasuke y Naruto ambos cansados pero victoriosos, según las memorias del clon que le deje a Sasuke para entrenar, entro y todos me miran.

Raiben que te ha pasado?- me pregunta Naruto muy preocupado

Nada se me ha ido la mano con algunos jutsus, pero nada grave- le respondo- me voy a cambiar de ropa y ahora bajo- aviso mientras subo a las habitaciones pero paso por delante de una habitación con la puerta abierta y escucho sollozos en su interior, toco en la puerta y parece que se asusta pero luego me deja pasar

Porque lloras?- le pregunto con voz dulce

No te importa- me responde un poco cortante desde su escritorio, sin voltearse, logro ver que tiene una foto con un hombre en ella pero la foto está rota por lo que parece que la arranco de la foto que había abajo en la cocina.

Si me importa ya que por lo que veo estas sufriendo mucho por la pérdida de un ser querido- le respondo

Y eso, a ti que te importa. Tú no sabes que es perder a un ser querido, seguro que tienes una vida muy cómoda en tu aldea y te han dado todo lo que tú querías- me responde

En eso te equivocas- le respondo lo más calmada que puedo mientras en mi mente contaba hasta diez

Como que me equivoco- ahora se gira a verme y ver que tengo la ropa un "poco" rota- ¿qué te ha pasado?

Te equivocas porque yo perdí a mis padres cuando apenas tenía un año el mismo día en que mi hermano nacía, el Hokague decidió separar a mi hermano de mi y no decirle nada, es decir yo no existo para él.- le respondo veo como se asombra- así que por favor no digas que no sabemos lo que es sufrir ya que tu por lo menos tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo.

Tienes razón- me responde limpiándose las lagrimas- pero, ¿por qué dices sabemos?

Por que Naruto el chico rubio con marcas en las mejillas ha crecido sin padres, toda la aldea le desprecia, y Sasuke, el otro chico, su propio hermano mato a todo su clan- le respondo- la vida de un sinobi es de sufrimiento pero porque hay personas que ansían el poder, si este mundo conociera el dolor de los otros la gente se uniría para compensar el daño hecho, lamentablemente todavía hay gente que quiere el poder para hacer daño a los demás- acabo dándole una sonrisa- Inari te prometo que matare a Gato para que no haga más daño a las personas.

Gracias Raiben- me responde dándome un abrazo- oye te podría preguntar quién es tu hermano- me pregunta con ojos curiosos

Está bien, pero no se lo puedes decir, ¿entiendes?- le respondo y el asiente- es Naruto- le respondo viendo para otro lado.

Valla tiene que ser duro para ti no poder decírselo- me responde- tranquila no se lo diré.

Me alegro, bueno será mejor que me vaya a cambiar de ropa- le digo mientras me acercaba a la puerta- y no te preocupes por Gato, solo le queda un día de vida- termino de decir con una sonrisa que hace notar que el va a sufrir mucho antes de morir.

Salgo al pasillo y voy a la habitación que me ha sido asignada junto con Sakura, entro al baño me doy una ducha y me pongo una blusa que me llega a la mitad del muslo negra y unos pantalones que me llegan a la rodilla blancos, me apoyo en la ventana admirando la luna, pasa un rato y siento que la puerta se abre y me giro encontrándome con Sasuke.

Hola porque no has bajado a cenar?- me pregunta preocupado

No tenía hambre- le respondo con simpleza- y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto suspicaz

Me preocupe por ti-responde mirando hacia otro lado.

Sé que quieres continuar lo que dejamos- le digo con un tono divertido

¿Tan bien me conoces?- me responde con diversión.- entonces, ¿qué dices?

Me parece bien pero mejor vamos a otro lado, recuerda que duermo con Sakura y no me apetece que nadie lo sepa y menos Sakura- le respondo mientras me asomo a la ventana y salto al techo.

Hacia una bonita noche con una luna llena, el mar se podía ver al otro lado de la casa. Sasuke me sigue y se coloca a mi lado con su mano en mi cintura me atrae a él mientras su otra mano me rodea, yo por instinto rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y nos vamos acercado poco a poco hasta acabar en un beso del cual la luna y las estrellas son testigos. Después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire.

Te quiero Raiben- me dice con la voz entrecortada.

Y yo a ti, Sasuke- le respondo mientras que nos sentamos en el techo. Yo me apoyo en su hombro y él me rodea la cintura con su mano.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así pero me quede dormida en un abrazo con Sasuke.


	10. Flashback

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 10

 **Narra Sasuke:**

Después del beso con Raiben nos quedamos callados mirando el firmamento, pero noto como se ha quedado dormida, la cojo en brazos y bajo a su habitación la dejo hay. Me voy a mi habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, ella se remueve entre sueños y no puedo evitar reírme **se ve tan tierna cuando duerme,** pero un ruido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y salgo corriendo por la ventana. Llego a mi habitación, en ella está el dobe metiéndose en la cama

Hey Sasuke, ¿dónde estabas?- me pregunta pero yo paso de él y me meto en la cama. Le doy la espalda e intento dormir pero mi cabeza me lleva a los acontecimientos de estos últimos días

 ****Flashback****

En primer lugar Naruto pide que nos den una misión de un rango más y contra todo pronóstico El Hokague le hace caso, mas tarde cuando estamos esperando para salir de la aldea aparecen Kakashi y Tazuna, pero Raiben no aparece, cuando Sakura lo iba a decir, ella baja del árbol como si nada, en el camino antes de llagar a la costa donde cogeríamos un barco para ir a Nami no kuni (país de las olas) nos atacan unos chunnin de la aldea de Kiri. Yo me interpongo entre uno de los ninjas y Sakura, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo como Raiben se enfrenta al otro ninja defendiendo a Naruto, me centro en mi combate aunque aparece Kakashi en el último momento y lo noquea, yo me giro para ver si Raiben necesita ayuda pero la veo tan tranquila busco al otro ninja con la mirada. Lo veo estampado en un árbol después de romper otros cuantos **"mejor no hacerla enojar"** es lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Luego veo como mientras Kakashi habla con Tazuna, Raiben se apoya en el suelo y empieza a sacar vendas y antídotos, me fijo mejor y tiene un corte en la pierna. Cuando Kakashi termina de hablar con Tazuna nos dice que la misión ha subido de nivel y que sería mejor regresar a la aldea, Naruto se niega a abandonarla, Sakura quiere volver y utiliza la escusa de que Raiben necesita que la vea un medico para tratar la herida, aun que yo se que ella no lo necesita ya que ella sabe jutsus médicos, así que le sale mal y continuamos la misión.

Estamos en un bote dirigiéndonos al país de las olas, nos enteramos de lo que pasa realmente, aun que, noto como Raiben esta distante, llegamos. Naruto dispara un kunai a un árbol Sakura se acerca y saca un conejo blanco, veo como Kakashi y Raiben se tensa aun que la ultima ya estaba nerviosa desde que bajamos del bote, de repente gritan- ¡Abajo!- yo por inercia me tiro al suelo y veo como pasa una espada gigantesca por encima de nuestras cabezas, se clava en un árbol y encima aparece otro ninja de Kiri pero en esta ocasión Raiben se tensa mas. El nombre de ese ninja es Zabuza y por lo que pude escuchar conocía a Raiben de antes, ella estaba más nerviosa todavía. Ella lo interrumpe como si no quisiera que conociéramos algo pero yo escuche su apellido aun que me extraño que ella no nos lo dijera tendrá sus razones, lo desestimo la verdad no presto mucha atención estoy en shock debido a que Kakashi se ha destapado su ojo que ocultaba un sharingan. Cuando comienza el combate siento que no puedo respirar debido a la cantidad de instinto asesino que desprenden, los demás están igual a excepción de Raiben. Cuando no puedo mas y estoy a punto de clavarme un kunai, Raiben me agarra del hombro y me alienta, la batalla continua es impresionante la habilidad de combate que tiene pero en un determinado momento Kakashi es encerrado en una cárcel de agua y no nos podrá ayudar, nos ordena que nos vallamos pero nos negamos. Nos enteramos que Zabuza con nuestra edad ya había matado a personas y que no merecíamos llamarnos ninjas, el crea un clon y cuando está a punto de matarnos, Raiben le da una patada al clon y este desaparece, les replica porque parece que se olvidaron de ella, ella dice que ahora demostrara por que la llaman destello sangriento, entonces desaparece y vuelve a aparecer con Kakashi apoyado en su hombro, **"como se pudo mover tan rápido"** , le deja en el suelo mientras aparece un clon suyo. Ella vuelve a desaparecer para hacer frente a Zabuza, al rato una ola gigante está a punto de arrastrarnos pero el clon de Raiben crea un muro de tierra para luego desmoronarse a la vez que el clon desaparece en una nube de humo. La busco con la mirada y la veo de pie al lado de Zabuza, pero este ultimo esta en pésimas condiciones **"es muy fuerte tengo que pedirle que… no olvídalo tengo que centrarme"** Kakashi se pone de pie y se acerca a ellos. Raiben se aparta y se acerca a nosotros, pero de repente unas agujas atraviesan el cuello de Zabuza tirándolo al suelo, todos miramos de donde han salido esas agujas y nos encontramos con un AMBU que no es más mayor que nosotros **"lo admito me sentí muy imponente cuando se ve que Raiben es mucho más fuerte de lo que ha demostrado y ese AMBU solo demostró lo lejos que estoy de llegar a vengar a mi clan y eso hace que me sienta un inútil tal y como aquella noche hace seis años"** el AMBU se llevo el cuerpo de Zabuza y Kakashi se desmaya. Vamos a la casa del constructor de puentes allí esperamos a que Kakashi se despertara, todos estamos mirando a Raiben pero esperamos a que llegue Kakashi para hacer las preguntas. Al cabo de un rato aparece Kakashi y decido empezar a preguntar por que nunca menciono su apellido ella nos explica que nunca decía su apellido por seguridad, ya que sus padres tenían muchos enemigos, Sakura le pregunta por que tiene el mismo apellido que el 4ºhokague y ella responde que es su hija. Me da la sensación de que quiere matar a Sakura. Cuando ellos la miran con respeto ella se enfada y dice que no nos lo dijo, porque no quería que la gente fuera falsa con ella, ya que quería que la gente la tratara como es no por quienes fueron sus padres. Bueno y según ella hubiera preferido que no fuera Hokague porque así no hubiera muerto y estaría con ella. Me quede en shock por lo que dijo aun que no pase por alto el tono de odio que tenía en la voz, **"ella es parecida a mí, busca venganza aun que lo oculta muy bien, por lo que parece lo suyo no es con la persona que causo la muerte de sus padres sino busca destruir otra cosa, aun que me extraña que ella intente convencerme de que deje el camino de la venganza cuando ella está igual que yo, uff no la comprendo"** me saco de mis pensamiento la pregunta de Naruto ya que es un sobrenombre que impone respeto, pero me extraña que no gritara ni dijera alguna tontería, bueno la respuesta de Raiben es muy escasa y no dice toda la verdad, pero no voy a preguntárselo cuando están ellos delante. Al final Kakashi le pregunta de dónde conoce a Zabuza y ella responde que lo conoció en un trabajo y que lo realizaron juntos. Luego nos enteramos que Zabuza sigue vivo y que entrenaremos, por cierto el grito que pego Sakura casi rompe los cristales. Nos levantamos ya que Kakashi ha dicho que nos entrenaría, vamos al bosque y cuando llegamos, nos dice que tenemos que trepar a los arboles pero la única regla es sin manos. Raiben lo sube y como ya sabe hacerlo se marcha, yo me pongo a competir con Naruto para ver quien llega antes, pero debido a que Naruto le pregunta a Sakura como trepar a los arboles avanza más rápido. Se ha hecho de noche y volvemos a la casa allí cenamos y nos vamos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con Raiben cuando esta baja a desayunar. Ella pregunta por el dobe, y Sakura le responde que quizás haya muerto por falta de chacra, pero Raiben se enfada y le responde que tiene muy pocas reservas de chacra, Sakura la replica que ella tiene el mejor control de chacra, pero Raiben le dice que la mejor control de chacra lo tiene ella ya que sabe hacer ejercicios que Kakashi no controla, y también que es imposible que el dobe muriera por falta de chacra ya que según ella ha entrenado mucho más que nosotros desde pequeña. Sakura se enfada y le pregunta por que defiende a Naruto e insinúa si está enamorada de él. Yo me siento dolido como si eso me doliera mucho **"creo que estoy celoso del dobe, no eso es imposible"** pero ella le replica que se identificaba con él, a la vez que se levanta y sale de la casa, yo acabo mi desayuno entre quejas e insultos de parte de Sakura a Raiben. Me levanto y voy a buscarla por el camino me cruzo con naruto creo que Raiben, ya lo aviso así que me dirijo al lugar de donde he visto salir a Naruto. Allí en un claro la veo luchando contra uno de sus clones ella repara en mi presencia y se acerca. Yo no sabía como pedirle que me ayudara a entrenar debido a que mi orgullo me lo impedía, ella debió darse cuenta y me dijo que dejaría un clon para que me ayudara, ya que ella tenía que entrenar pero antes de que se fuera le quería pedir si quería ser mi novia, pero otra vez el orgullo me lo impidió pero parece que Raiben se dio cuenta y me acepto. Y cuando estaba a punto de besarnos, cuando estaba a punto de probar sus labios, llega el dobe y nos interrumpe cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Le lanzo miradas de ira, pero el parece no darse cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer. Raiben se va y deja un clon como me prometió me ayudo a entrenar ya he llegado a la cima del maldito árbol. Nos dirigimos a la casa y entramos. Nos sentamos a cenar, unos minutos más tarde llega Raiben con la ropa destrozada por quemaduras eléctricas, ella dice que se paso entrenando y se sube a cambiar. Pero veo que ella no baja, así que como he acabado de cenar subo, a buscarla, la encuentro en su habitación ya cambiada de ropa apoyada en la ventana mirando la noche. Quiero continuar lo que dejamos antes, pero ella sale por la ventana al techo, allí nos besamos por un momento pensé en dejar la venganza de lado y quedarme con ella pero luego pienso que ella es igual a mí. Por lo tanto podríamos conseguir nuestra venganza y luego tenernos el uno al otro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de eso me quedo dormido.


	11. Enfrentamiento final

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 11

Narra Raiben:

Me levanto a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, sin acordarme de cómo he llegado allí, pienso que habrá sido Sasuke, así que no le doy importancia y miro a la cama de al lado. No veo a Sakura y tampoco siento el chacra de los demás en la casa, por lo tanto se han ido al puente con Tazuna, me pongo en pie de un salto con un kunai en la mano, ya que he escuchado un ruido de platos rompiéndose, bajo corriendo las escaleras y veo como Inari sale corriendo por la puerta

**Un rato mas tarde en el camino hacia el puente**

¡DEJAR A MI MADRE EN PAZ!- grita Inari a los dos grandullones que habían secuestrado a su madre

Anda mira el mocoso de antes- dice uno de los matones, a la vez que Inari se lanza al ataque- parece que quiere morir

No, no le hagan daño- grita Tsunami (madre de Inari e hija de Tazuna)

Cállate- le dice otro de los matones, a la vez que le da un golpe en el cuello haciendo que se desmaye. En ese momento Inari corre más rápido y justo en el momento en que lo van a cortar, hago un cambio con Inari apareciendo y destrozando las espadas de los dos matones de una patada y las cuchillas que han salido volando se clavan en el pecho de ambos matones matándolos en el acto.

Ves que fácil ha sido, Inari- le respondo con una sonrisa, él me la devuelve pero veo como tiembla- te dije que no iba a dejar que te mataran, ¿no?- le pregunto a la vez que recuerdo nuestra conversación.

**Flashback**

Veo a Inari salir corriendo por la puerta, pero consigo agarrarle antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

Porque me paras?- me grita con lágrimas en los ojos- no ves que la van a matar

Si lo veo, pero a nadie le servirás de ayuda si estás muerto- le reprendo veo como me mira- déjame que me encargo yo de eso, tu quédate aquí

No déjame ayudarte- me dice con determinación

Está bien, pero tendrás que hacer lo siguiente y no hacer algo imprudente- le digo- tienes que acercarte a ellos lo suficiente para que pueda intercambiarme con tigo y matarlos- le explico

Pero si me acerco mucho, ellos me mataran- me responde con lágrimas en los ojos.

No porque yo estaré allí para evitar eso- le respondo con una sonrisa de confianza, la verdad decidí hacerlo así porque sé que si le hubiera dicho que no, él lo habría hecho de todas formas

Está bien, lo hare, ya no quiero seguir siendo un llorón, quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso.- me responde con una mirada de determinación

Seguramente ya lo esté- le respondo mientras salimos corriendo de la casa.

**Fin del Flashback**

Sí, me acuerdo pero aun así pensé que iba a morir igualmente- me responde

Bien yo tengo que ir a ver como esta mi equipo ya que si han atacado aquí también habrán atacado allí- le digo

Pero no quiero quedarme solo- me dice, veo como Tsunami se está despertando

No estarás solo, tienes a tu madre- le digo- pero aun así si no te sientes seguro ten- le respondo al reproche silencioso, entregándole uno de los kunai especiales de mi padre, la verdad no suelo utilizarlos ya que mejore la técnica pero en casos como estos es lo mejor.

Que hago con el ya sé que es un arma pero no sé como se utiliza- me responde

Es muy fácil si estas en peligro lanza el kunai a un árbol, a la pared, al techo… da igual yo sentiré que el kunai se ha movido y estas en peligro, y apareceré en el acto para ayudarte- le digo.

Gracias- me dice

Muy bien ya que esta todo resuelto, yo me voy que mis compañeros deben de estar en problemas- le digo mientras que me voy saltando de árbol en árbol, la verdad no voy muy rápido ya que no quiero ver la pelea, adema se que Haku no los matara si acaso los dejara inconscientes.

Narra Zabuza:

Estoy peleando contra Kakashi, cuando llegamos solo estaban los mocosos y no había rastro de Raiben, pero no me sorprende, Haku me aviso que ella llegaría más tarde, lo único que nos pidió es que no matáramos a los dos mocosos, a los otros les da igual lo que les pase, por mi bien.

Narra Sasuke:

 **Donde estará Raiben, ella ya debería haber llegado a no ser que tuviera algún problema en la casa por lo tanto eso quiere decir que nos han atacado por dos frentes…** no puedo seguir pensando ya que una nueva horda de agujas mandadas por el ANBU que salvo ha Zabuza van directas a Naruto que esta inconsciente en el suelo y yo por inercia me muevo cubriéndole, después de eso lo único que veo es como la prisión de hielo donde estábamos encerrados se rompe y una sombra me coge para que no me de con el suelo después de eso todo se vuelve negro.

Narra Raiben:

Ya he llegado al puente y lo que hago es permanecer oculta en la niebla, con ayuda de mi Rinnegan (doujutsu que pertenece al clan Uzumaki y que se despierta cuando alguien que quieres mucho muere. Se considera un dios a aquellos que lo tienen debido al poder que te otorga. La verdad es que nadie a parte de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, para mi mala suerte, lo saben, bueno y Akatsuki, ya que se han transformado en mi familia.). Veo como Sakura protege a Tazuna, Kakashi está luchando contra Zabuza y más adelante veo un domo de espejos de hielo (el jutsu más poderoso de Haku) Sasuke y Naruto encerrados dentro, Naruto esta inconsciente y Sasuke se pone en medio de un ataque de agujas, en ese momento desactivo mi Rinnegan y destruyo el domo de espejos de hielo, y llego justo a tiempo para coger a Sasuke antes de que se golpee con el suelo.

No te pasaste Haku?- le digo en voz alta, ya que Naruto y Sasuke están inconscientes

Si, lo siento, se puso en medio y el ataque le llego- me dice Haku acercándose

No pasa nada, solo esta inconsciente- le digo ya que le estaba revisando a la vez que le quitaba las agujas- debería evitar que Kakashi cometa una estupidez- le digo ya que he sentido como realizaba su jutsu, y Zabuza no se movía.- Haku…- le iba a decir que se quedara pero ya había ido a interponerse- mierda- digo por lo bajo mientras me muevo para evitar que Kakashi haga una estupidez y lo mate, llego justo llego en el momento en que Kakashi atraviesa a Haku en el corazón y no puedo evitar desear matarlo, pero no es el momento, aun no. Lagrimas traicioneras caen de mis ojos me acerco para intentar salvarlo, aun sabiendo que ese jutsu destruye todo lo que atraviesa, ya que es una técnica asesina.

Haku- digo mientras intento salvarlo pero no puedo, sé que es inútil- Haku tu tampoco…- le digo mientras mando mas chacra a mis manos para intentar regenerar el corazón y el daño en los pulmones.

No te preocupes Rai, nos volveremos a ver y entonces volveremos a repetir nuestras peleas y discusiones- me dice Haku con la voz entrecortada, mientras siento como su cuerpo se vuelve más frio.

No, no NOOOOOOOOOO!- grito ya que no había podido hacer nada como aquella vez, debido a mis gritos Sasuke se despierta y me ve llorando junto al cadáver de Haku. Siento como se acerca y me da un abrazo, yo me giro y le correspondo llorando en su hombro, Zabuza también está llorando en silencio, Naruto también se acerca a ver lo que pasa, Sakura y Tazuna se mantienen a distancia.

Valla, parece que no has podido cumplir tu misión he Zabuza, bueno de todas formas no pensaba pagarte- dice el hombrecito que identifico como Gato, detrás de un ejército de matones- y parece que le han dado su merecido ha ese pequeño demonio- concluye Gato haciendo que yo me enoje

Zabuza me encargo yo de esto, no quiero que nadie intervenga- les ordeno, veo que me miran con miedo

Está bien pequeña pero quiero darle su merecido a Gato- me responde

Como quieras pero el honor de matarlo es mío- le respondo con una sonrisa sádica y la mirada sombría, que les causa un escalofrió a todos- no intervengáis, está claro?- les digo/ordeno a mis compañeros, ellos asienten- bueno Zabuza ahora te traigo a Gato- le digo a la vez que desaparezco para reaparecer al lado del magnate, que se asusta ya que he atravesado una multitud de gente armada hasta os dientes como si no fuera nada, lo agarro del hombro y vuelvo a desaparecer para reaparecer al lado de Zabuza. Lanzando a Gato contra Zabuza, que ya lo esperaba para darle una patada que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Zabuza te lo encargo, trátalo bien- le digo con mi sonrisa mas terrorífica

No te preocupes, Raiben, lo tratare muy bien- me responde tronándose los nudillos mientras se prepara para darle una paliza, me posiciono delante de todos los matones que contrato Gato. Empiezo a hacer sellos a una velocidad casi inhumana:

 **Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** **(** **Elemento Agua: Subida de Agua Cortante)** \- grito cuando acabo la secuencia de sellos y coloco las manos en el suelo del cual empiezan a salir un torrente de agua que se desplaza muy rápido y destrozando a todos los matones que se le cruzaban por el camino al final lo único que quedaba era un rastro de agua. Me giro y veo como mis compañeros me miran con la boca abierta, pero todavía no he acabado me dirijo hacia donde esta Zabuza junto con Gato, que está hecho polvo debido a que Zabuza se ha desquitado con él, por la muerte de Haku. En ese momento reparo en que todos los aldeanos están mirando la escena que acaba de pasar, yo cojo a Gato y arrastrándolo lo situó enfrente de todos los aldeanos.

Esta es la persona que tantas penurias os ha hecho pasar- les digo dirigiéndome a la multitud de aldeanos- pero eso se acabo hoy, su tiranía a llegado a su fin- concluyo a la vez que lanzo a Gato por los aires y acabo otra secuencia de sellos- **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** **(** **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón** **)-** en el preciso instante en el que expulso la bola de fuego se transforma en un dragón que empieza a rodear a Gato hasta que se convierte en una bola de fuego que desaparece para que solo queden cenizas, en ese preciso momento todos se ponen a celebrar y yo me acerco a mi equipo

Como lo has hecho?- me pregunta Naruto con estrellas en los ojos

Con mucho entrenamiento- le respondo con simpleza.

¿Qué me he perdido?- pregunta Sakura que se estaba acercando ahora.

Raiben a masacrado a todos los esbirros de Gato con un jutsu de agua y con uno de fuego ha matado a Gato- le explica Naruto a Sakura

Bueno Zabuza-san, que harás ahora?- le pregunto, ya que nos habíamos apartado de todos para hablar- no sé como sobre llevar lo de Haku- le confieso

Yo tampoco lo sé. Seguramente vuelva a Kiri, me he enterado de que la rebelión ha concluido con la muerte del Mizukague- me avisa- aun que a lo mejor solicito unirme a ellos- me responde, por si no os ha quedado claro ellos son Akatsuki, no puede hablar de ellos en voz alta ya que mi equipo está cerca

Como quieras aun que prefiero la segunda, es tu decisión- le respondo intentado sonreír- ahora mismo los necesito a ellos, pero no podre verlos hasta que acaben los exámenes chunnin.

No te preocupes, tomare la segunda y así podremos volver a vernos, además les diré si pueden ir a visitarte-me dice, yo lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarle y llorar en su hombro.

Lo siento de verdad, si hubiera sido más rápida esto no hubiera pasado- le digo entre lagrimas

No fue tu culpa fue la mía por no a ver podido aguantar el tiempo necesario para que Gato nos traicionara.- me responde Zabuza acariciando me el pelo, noto como alguien nos mira desde la distancia, pero no le pongo atención. Al final nos separamos e intento acercarme a Sasuke, ya que él es el que nos mira, pero cuando estoy a punto de llegar con él, caigo al suelo tosiendo sangre. Sasuke se acerca corriendo mientras llamaba a Kakashi, que también se acerca corriendo, yo sigo sin poder respirar ya que sigo tosiendo sangre, hasta que al final todo se vuelve negro.


	12. Subaku no Gaara

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 12

Narra Raiben:

Me despierto en una habitación de paredes blancas, estoy tumbada en una cama, miro a mi lado y me encuentro a Sasuke dormido en una silla, agarrándome la mano. Se ve tan lindo durmiendo que me da pena despertarle, me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama y cierro los ojos para entrar en mi subconsciente, allí me encuentro con Fenris-sensei y Kurama-sensei en su forma animal.

 _Valla pequeña nos tenias preocupados_ \- me dice Fenris-sensei

Lo siento, la verdad no se por que me ha dado ese ataque- le digo preocupada.

 _Eso es porque has utilizado inconscientemente el chacra que desvías hacia el corazón para evitar que pase eso_ \- me dice Kurama-sensei

Debió de ser cuando me enfade tanto por como hablaba Gato de Haku- pienso en voz alta- bueno, al menos se que gracias a vosotros la enfermedad no es terminal para mí- les respondo con una sonrisa- bueno luego hablamos del entrenamiento- les digo mientras que vuelvo al hospital, la verdad es que odio los hospitales. Noto como Sasuke se sacude en sueños, yo le acaricio el pelo, y veo como se tranquiliza, pero en ese momento entra el ruidoso de mi hermano

¡Raiben-chan que alegría que ya estés mejor!- grita dándome un abrazo

Hola naruto también me alegro de verte- le digo con una sonrisa- pero podrías hacer menos ruido- le pido señalando a Sasuke, el me entiende

Claro, voy a avisar a los demás- me dice mientras se va, pero por un descuido la puerta da un portazo y Sasuke se despierta de golpe calleándose de la silla. Yo suelto una carcajada, él me mira sorprendido y luego me abraza muy fuerte. Noto como está llorando en mi hombro, yo lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarle.

Prométeme que no volverás a asustarme así- me pide entre lagrimas- prométemelo.

Te lo prometo- le respondo

Pensé… pensé que te perdería- me dice entre lagrimas

No te preocupes estoy bien y no te dejare solo- le digo todavía abrazados, cuando veo como se calma, se separa de mi.

El doctor nos dijo que tenias una enfermedad en el corazón y que era terminal- me responde mirando hacia otro lado

En eso se equivoca el doctor- le digo, el me mira sorprendido- desde que tengo siete años sé que tengo esta enfermedad, por eso estuve entrenando con Tsunade-sama -le confieso- pero entre ella y yo encontramos la solución para que no fuera terminal aun que de vez en cuando me dan ataques de tos- le explico

Que es lo que averiguaste?- me pregunta

Si mando una pequeña porción de mi chacra al corazón la enfermedad deja de avanzar, mientras siga mandando chacra la enfermedad se quedara congelada y no avanzara. El problema que tuve en Nami, fue que estaba tan enfadada con Gato que deje de mandar chacra y el final ya lo conoces- le termino de explicar

Ha, comprendo- me responde con una sonrisa, yo no puedo evitar ampliar la mía- que pasa?- me pregunta extrañado

Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír- le respondo, veo como el aparta la mirada hacia otro lado, en ese momento vuelve a entrar Naruto pero esta vez acompañado de Kakashi-sensei y de Sakura

Veis os dije que había despertado- les dice Naruto

Que tal te encuentras Raiben?- me pregunta Kakashi-sensei ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto

Bien- le respondo con una sonrisa

Nos diste un buen susto, Raiben- grita la peli rosada con reproche

Lo siento- le respondo- por cierto alguien sabe cuando podre irme de aquí?- les pregunto nerviosa

Creo que te tienen que hacer un par de pruebas y luego te podrás ir- me responde Kakashi, veo como Sasuke se ha apartado un poco- dentro de dos horas os quiero ver en el puente del parque del rio Nakado- nos dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una bola de humo, Sasuke se va mandándome una mirada significativa y sale por la puerta, después lo persigue Sakura intentando conseguir una cita y el único que queda es Naruto, pero después de eso el también se va.

Después de una hora y no sé cuantas pruebas consigo que me den el alta. Me pongo a caminar por la aldea, en una calle me encentro con un abusón levantando a Konohamaru (el nieto del actual Hokague) del cuello de su camisa, detrás del abusón se encuentra una chica de pelo rubio, recogido e cuatro coletas, se me hacen conocidos pero no consigo acordarme. También están Sakura, Naruto y otros dos niños, intentando hacer que lo bajen. En ese momento decido intervenir, pero Sasuke se adelanta lanzando una piedra a la mano del chico haciendo que suelte a Konohamaru, yo decido colocarme al lado de Sasuke, el se sorprende de que me colocara junto a él, pero no lo demuestra

Maldito niñato- dice el abusón que va con un traje negro de cuerpo entero con capucha, y la cara pintada, en su espalda llevaba un bulto envuelto en vendas, el baja el bulto de su espalda

Kankuro, vas a usar eso por esto- le dice la chica alarmada, **"espera dijo Kankuro?"** pienso sorprendida **"si es el Kankuro que creo, la chica que lo acompaña será Temari y él debe de estar cerca"** pienso analizando la situación- si él se entera de esto no me metas, ¿entendiste?

No te preocupes Temari, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que él llegue- le dice Kankuro **"así que, es verdad son ellos"** pienso muy contenta ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía.

Kankuro detente estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea- dice una voz carente de sentimiento que pone muy nervioso a Kankuro. Yo no puedo evitar ponerme muy feliz de volver a escuchar a la persona que considero como mi hermano y mejor amigo, Sasuke se vuelve a sorprender por que no sintió su presencia.

Ga…Gaara tu sabes que yo no lo haría, el…ellos me provocaron… yo…- no puede continuar

Cállate o te mato- le dice Gaara acompañado de mucho instinto asesino y Kankuro le hace caso, Gaara se mueve al suelo desasiéndose en arena- lamento los problemas que ha ocasionado- dice haciendo una reverencia, yo salto al suelo delante de él y Sasuke me sigue, Gaara se me queda mirando fijamente creo que no me reconoce, Sasuke me abraza por la cintura y Gaara, lo mira fulminante pero se da la vuelta junto con sus hermanos están a punto de irse pero…

Espera identifícate- le grita Sasuke a Gaara.

Shukaku no Gaara- le dice- tú y tu compañera también me causan curiosidad- le responde, Sasuke me acerca más a él

Yo soy Sasuke Uchija y ella…- se presenta pero antes de que diga algo de mí lo interrumpo

Raiben- me presento sin decir mi apellido, porque aun que él lo conozca, sus hermanos no. Hacen el intento de irse otra vez.

Por vuestras bandas he de deducir que venís de Suna (aldea oculta entre la arena), el País del Viento es aliado del País del Fuego, pero eso no quita que los ninjas de ambas aldeas puedan entrar a la otra sin permiso- les dice Sakura soltando un pedazo discurso

Que yo sepa los exámenes de ascenso chunnin son por esta época, no?- digo en voz alta, noto como ella me mira con desprecio

Valla, parece que en esta aldea si hay alguien que sabe lo que pasa- responde Temari- estamos aquí para los exámenes chunnin- termina mostrando su permiso después de eso se van, Sakura me mira como si quisiera matarme ya que Sasuke seguía agarrándome de la cintura y manteniéndome pegada a él. Yo me estaba poniendo incomoda, nos tele transporto encima de la cabeza de mi padre.

Ahora ya sé porque te encontré aquí la primera vez que te vi- me dice Sasuke sin soltarme

Me podrías soltar por favor?- le pido ya que se está haciendo un poco incomodo

Solo si me das un beso- me dice con una sonrisa burlona

Está bien- le respondo mientras que se lo doy, era un beso muy tierno, y en el que ambos compartimos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno ambos estábamos sonrojados mirándonos a los ojos.

Pensé que te negarías- me confiesa Sasuke

Por que piensas eso?- le pregunto curiosa

No lo sé- me responde mientras se encogía de hombros- pero me ha gustado mucho- me confiesa con una sonrisa

Y que lo digas- le respondo- creo que mejor nos vamos al punto de encuentro con el equipo- le digo pero antes de eso el me vuelve a abrazar para darme otro beso que yo correspondo después de ese beso nos separamos y nos dirigimos al encuentro con nuestro equipo.

Nos quedamos esperando como una hora hasta que por fin Kakashi se decidió a aparecer, he de agregar que Sakura me gritaba por haberme ido con Sasuke y haber vuelto con él, yo no la preste atención, a los diez minutos se harta de gritarme y decide intentar tener una cita con Sasuke, pero este también la ignora.

Hola equipo- dice Kakashi-sensei apareciendo de la nada.

¡LLEGA TARDE!- le gritan Sakura y Naruto

Ya es que se me cruzo un gato negro por el camino y tuve que coger el camino largo- dice utilizando su clásica escusa, yo ya sé que lo hace a aposta ya que le recuerda a Obito.

Bueno y para que nos has llamado Kakashi-sensei –le pregunto ya que no hay misiones debido a los exámenes chunnin, **espera eso es** \- nos has recomendado a los exámenes chunnin?- le pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos, **"no me miren mal, tengo nivel de sanin extra oficialmente, pero quiero subir como los demás, al menos hasta que ellos vengan"**

Pues si- me responde sacando los formularios para participar, yo cojo el mío- no es obligatorio ir, pero si aceptáis ir mañana a la Academia, a las 3:00 p.m. en el salón 301 del tercer piso- acaba diciendo

Yo voy a ir- les digo mientras desaparezco, ya que confió en que aceptaran ir a los exámenes. Vuelvo a aparecer en mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Me despierto por la noche aproximadamente a las 12:00 a.m. me levanto de mi cama y subo al tejado a mirar el cielo, hoy hay luna llena y es tan bonita, me quedo mirándola un rato hasta que siento una presencia acercándose

Hola Gaara- lo saludo sin voltearme, el permanece a mis espaldas

Así que es verdad que eras tú- me responde sentándose a mi lado

Así es- le respondo con una sonrisa girándome para mirarle

Te he echado mucho de menos- me responde abrazándome, y se pone a llorar en mi hombro, que yo sepa Gaara solo lloraba cuando era pequeño y la gente le insultaba.

Ya esta no te preocupes, sabes que estoy aquí a tu lado- le digo, cuando se calma se separa de mi

Gracias- me dice con una sonrisa- hoy cuando te he visto en la calle, me sonabas mucho pero no ha sido hasta que te has presentado que te he reconocido,- me confiesa- pero como has dejado que ese Uchija te abrazara si hacer algo?- me pregunta como reproche

Ese Uchija como tú lo llamas es mi novio Sasuke- le confieso, veo como se altera- pero no vale matarlo- le digo- si te topas con él en los exámenes chunnin te lo permito, pero como me entere que le has hecho algo fuera de estos, te vas a enterar- le digo seriamente

Vale, vale- me responde sonriendo, creo que soy con la única que él se abre y muestra esa sonrisa- pero admite que tu Uchija es muy celoso- me dice burlonamente

Pues la verdad es que es muy celoso- le respondo, dándole la razón- incluso pensó que me gustaba mi hermano

En serio?- me pregunta burlonamente

Sí, pero he de admitir que no saben que él es mi hermano- le respondo

Vale- me responde

Sabes hoy me recuerda el día en que tu y yo nos conocimos- le digo mirando a la luna con una sonrisa

Tienes razón- me responde imitando mi acción. La primera vez que vi a Gaara fue cuando fui por primera vez a Suna con Jiraiya-sensei, tendría unos 7 años.

**Flashback**

Narrador omnisciente:

Es una tarde en Suna, una niña con el pelo rubio con mechas rojas, se acerca a la aldea acompañada de un señor con el pelo blanco largo, con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Después de todos los trámites, encuentran un lugar donde se van a quedar:

Ero-sennin (sabio pervertido) puedo ir a dar una vuelta?- le pregunta la pequeña con ojos de cachorrito

¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!- le grita muy molesto- está bien pero deja el kunai especial por seguridad- le dice, ella lo hace y sale de allí.

Se dirige a un parque que antes había visto lleno de niños, pero cuando ella llega se encuentra con el parque vacio a excepción de un niño pelirrojo que se columpiaba solitariamente agarrado a un osito de peluche, que se encontraba llorando. La niña se acerca al niño

Por qué lloras?- le pregunta la niña cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del niño, este la mira

No tienes miedo de mi?- le pregunta con la voz entre cortada

Por que debería tenerte miedo?- le vuelve a preguntar la niña curiosa

Porque tengo a un demonio en mi interior y todos me llaman monstruo o demonio- vuelve a decir empezando a llorar. La niña sin vacilar le da un abrazo y él se sorprende porque la arena no suele dejar que nadie lo toque.

Yo no creo que seas un demonio, sabes yo creo que eres una persona que necesita a alguien en quien apoyarse- le dice la niña haciendo que el niño se separase y la mirara con esperanza pero eso rápidamente cambia a una mirada fría.

Eso no existe, siempre te acaban traicionando- le responde fríamente

Si que existe solo tienes que encontrar a la persona apropiada- le responde con convicción- por cierto me llamo Raiben- se presenta la pequeña **"ella es diferente"** piensa el niño con esperanzas- y tu como te llamas?- le pregunta la niña con una sonrisa

Ga… Gaara- la responde titubeando

Oye yo no muerdo- dice Raiben haciéndose la ofendida y sacándole una risa a Gaara, ella lo mira victoriosa

Porque me miras así?- le pregunta asustado Gaara

Porque he conseguido que te rías- le responde la niña- oye quieres jugar a algo o me muestras la aldea?- le pregunta la niña sin quitar su sonrisa

Si quieres te la muestro pero la gente me mira con odio y eso podría incomodarte. Y acabarías dejándome solo- le dice Gaara tristemente mirando al suelo.

No te preocupes por eso- le responde con una sonrisa- ya he pasado por eso- esto lo añade en un susurro que Gaara alcanza a escuchar y la mira sorprendido, **"ella es igual a mi"** piensa con esperanzas, después de eso se pasan todo el día recorriendo la aldea y conociéndose mejor, ya casi es por la noche.

Creo que tengo que volver- dice Raiben apenada mirando el cielo, Gaara se entristece- oye si a tus padres no les importa, vente a cenar con migo- le propone animadamente la pequeña

Pero no molestare a tus padres?- le pregunta Gaara con tristeza

No te preocupes por eso, no estoy con mis padres. Estoy entrenado con el sensei que entreno a mi padre- le responde algo apenada

Y no le molestare?- le vuelve a decir

No, no creo normalmente esta por allí haciendo estupideces- vuelve a responder divertida

Está bien, después de todo no creo que le importe a mi padre- le responde con simpleza

Genial- dice Raiben mientras coge a Gaara del hombro y desaparecen de allí para reaparecer en la habitación de Raiben- espera un momento que saco algo de comer- le dice mientras busca un pergamino en su mochila, Gaara mira sorprendido hacia todos lados- aquí esta!- grita encontrando el pergamino que quería y se va a la mesita de la habitación realiza un par de sellos y del pergamino sale unos cuantos platos, después de eso vuelve a guardar el pergamino.

Como lo has hecho?- le pregunta Gaara con curiosidad

Con entrenamiento y un maestro en sellado- responde Raiben mientras que destapa los platos mostrando dos platos de ramen y otros dos de dangos- se que no es mucho, pero espero que te guste- termina diciendo mientras se sientan a comer

Itadaikimas (buen provecho)- dicen a la vez y empiezan a comer

Esto esta riquísimo- dice Gaara después de probar el ramen- ¿lo has hecho tu?

Gracias. Sí, si lo he hecho yo- responde Raiben con un notable sonrojo en su cara. Después de comer, Raiben le hace señas a Gaara para que la siga. Ella salta al techo y él la sigue, hoy hace una noche muy bonita con el cielo despejado y una luna llena- oye Gaara se que no te gustara lo que te preguntare pero, me podrías contar tu vida?- pregunta tímidamente Raiben

Yo… no sé- responde dudando Gaara, pero al mirar a Raiben, asiente- está bien. Soy el hijo menor del actual Kazekage, el día en que nací mi madre murió, y sellaron al Shukaku en mi interior convirtiéndome en su jinchuriki. Cuando tenía cinco años la única persona que se preocupaba por mi era mi tío Yashamaru, aun que una noche parecida a esta intento matarme por órdenes de mi padre. Desde entonces he matado a todo aquel que ha intentado acercarse a mí con intenciones de hacerme daño- concluye Gaara mirando tristemente al suelo pensando que al confesar eso, su nueva amiga se iría de su lado llamándolo monstruo, pero se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de esta dándole un abrazo.

No te preocupes ya no estarás solo- le dice todavía dándole un abrazo- sabes yo me tendré que ir dentro de un mes a continuar mi viaje pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí para ti- concluye separándose- bueno ahora me toca a mi contarte mi historia- dice ella, Gaara se sorprende ya que pensó que ella no le diría nada sobre su vida- mi padre era el Yondaime Hokague y mi madre su esposa- empieza contando- el kyuby ataco Konoha hace 6 años, yo por ese tiempo tendría un año, pero todavía me acuerdo de lo que sucedió, aun que no sé como. Mi madre iba a tener otro hijo, es decir tendría un hermano, pero un enmascarado secuestro a mi madre, anterior contenedor del kyuby. Este enmascarado libero al kyuby causando el pánico y la destrucción en Konoha, mi padre decidió sellar al kyuby en el interior de sus dos hijos, es decir, cada uno tendría la mitad del kyuby, y mis padres murieron salvándonos la vida. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos huérfanos y el 3º Hokague retomo el puesto de Hokague y decreto una ley de no poder mencionar que ambos teníamos al kyuby. A mí me separaron de mi hermano. Después de eso, no he podido volver a verle- hace una pausa **"ella es como yo"** no puede evitar pensar Gaara- mis tres primeros años fue espantoso las personas me insultaban, me miraban con odio, incluso hubo un momento en el que me pegaron. Pero cuando cumplí los 5 años me hice amiga de un niño, su nombre es Sasuke Uchija, de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchija y también del mejor amigo de Itachi, Shisui Uchija; cuando cumplí los 6 años me dijeron que tendría que irme de la aldea para entrenar, aun que se que es para otra cosa pero no sé el que. Bueno cuando solo quedaban dos días para irme me entere que Shisui se suicido, aun que sospechaban que lo había matado Itachi. Y más adelante en mitad de camino me entere que todo el clan Uchija fue masacrado por Itachi con un único superviviente, Sasuke- termina de contar tristemente, ella está mirando hacia la luna y las lagrimas caen por sus ojos en un llanto silencioso, Gaara se da cuenta de eso y le da un abrazo, ella lo corresponde, después de un rato se separan- lo siento- dice un poco nerviosa

No pasa nada- le responde con una sonrisa- después de todo tu me has encontrado llorando esta mañana- ella asiente recordando ese momento.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback #2**

Narrador omnisciente:

Nos encontramos un mes y medio más tarde en la entrada de Suna. Raiben y Gaara se están despidiendo con un abrazo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Te echare mucho en falta- le dice Gaara, mientras que seguían abrazados.

Sabes yo también he pensado en eso y quiero que tengas esto- le dice mientras que sacaba una cosa de su mochila y se le mostraba. Era una pulsera con una gema colgando de él, de color blanca, Gaara se sorprende, pero no dice nada- esta pulsera es especial y permite que sepamos si el otro está cerca- le explica entregándosela- tu tendrás esa y yo tendré esta- dice mostrándole el suyo que lleva en la muñeca y de color negro- si estamos cerca se volverá cálida y cuanto más cerca más caliente estará- le explica- lo que quiero que sepas con esto es que ya no estarás solo, y si te sientes así lo único que tienes que hacer es coger la pulsera, y así sentirás que estoy a tu lado- termina de explicar Raiben con una sonrisa, Gaara sin saber que mas hacer la abraza, todavía más fuerte que antes. Ella nota como su hombro se moja y se da cuenta que él estaba llorando.

**Fin del Flashback**

Narra Raiben

Seguimos en el techo de mi casa disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Todavía me acuerdo de ello y no me he separado de la pulsera- me confiesa en ese momento me doy cuenta de que el también a estado recordando esos días- deberías irte a dormir- me dice preocupado

No, me quiero quedar un poco mas contigo- le respondo aun que se que el sueño me está ganado, al final no lo soporto y me quedo dormida.


	13. Examen Chunnin: 1ª Etapa

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 13

Narra Raiben:

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente en mi habitación y a Gaara apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera:

Buenos días, Gaara- le saludo mientras me siento en la cama

Buenos días, Raiben- me devuelve el saludo, volteándose para mirarme con una sonrisa.

Lamento que te tuvieras que quedar cuidándome- le digo avergonzada

No te preocupes, aun que no lo parezca me alegro haberme quedado- me responde con una sonrisa

Quieres bajar a desayunar?- le pregunto mientras me dirijo a la puerta

No molestará a tu padre?- me pregunta con tristeza

O vamos ya estas otra vez con eso, te acuerdas que te dije la primera vez que te vi? te dije que ese no sería ningún problema, eso en primer lugar- le digo caminando hacia él- en segundo lugar, no creo que se encuentre en casa, ya que se habrá ido a algún lugar donde leer tranquilamente su libro sin que yo se lo rompa y en tercer lugar si se atreve a decir algo, perderá todos sus preciados libros- concluyo, arrastrando a Gaara, fuera de mi habitación y le llevo al primer piso- espérame aquí voy a hacer el desayuno- le digo con una sonrisa mientras me dirijo a la cocina

Déjame ayudarte- me dice Gaara cuando estamos en la cocina

Está bien, puedes ir poniendo la mesa- le pido señalando el mantel, en apenas diez minutos tenemos todo preparado, nos sentamos y desayunamos tranquilamente poniéndonos al día de lo que hizo el otro, después recogemos todo- me esperas me voy a ir a cambiar de ropa- le pido me subo a mi habitación, me pongo una camiseta naranja, con partes de color azul oscuro, cuello alto, y manga larga que me queda por encima del ombligo, pantalones cortos negros, medias por encima de la rodilla, guantes sin dedos negros, sandalias ninja negras, porta kunai en la pierna derecha y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con la banda ninja en la cintura, bajo las escaleras y veo a Gaara mirando una foto en la que aparezco yo de pequeña montada a caballito en los hombros de Kakashi y con una sonrisa- ya estoy- le aviso él se da la vuelta y se queda estático- no creo que me quede tan mal, no?- le digo con un puchero divertida

No, no es eso, es que… es que estas guapísima- me dice mirando hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo en la cara, no puedo evitar reír

Nos vamos?- le pregunto

Yo creo que tendría que irme con mis hermanos- me responde

Como quieras, entonces creo que buscare a Sasuke- le respondo- quiero ver como se queda- termino diciendo mientras dejo salir a Gaara, después voy yo, y cierro la puerta,- nos vemos- me despido mientras desaparezco.

Para reaparecer en la puerta del recinto Uchija, me cuelo en él y me dirijo al cementerio de allí, cuando llego veo a Sasuke arrodillado delante de dos lapidas, me imagino que serán las de sus padres. Me muevo y me acerco a la lapida en la que está grabada el nombre de uno de mis amigos más queridos, que a pesar de no haber encontrado el cuerpo si le hicieron un funeral y su lapida se encuentra en el cementerio Uchija, después de arrodillarme frente a la tumba de Shisui y dejar una rosa de hielo, me levanto y me acerco a Sasuke

Hola Sasuke- le digo en susurros acercándome, él no se voltea, me imagino porque está llorando, escucho su respiración cortada- oye, no llores- le digo mientras me agacho y le doy un abrazo- estoy aquí- le digo, noto como él me devuelve el abrazo desesperadamente- ya, no te preocupes

Raiben que haces aquí?- me pregunta con la voz cortada, yo me intento separa para mirarle a la cara, pero no me deja así que sigo abrazándole

Vine a visitar a Shisui- le respondo- te he visto aquí y me he acercado para ver si necesitas un poco de apoyo- termino, cuando ya se ha calmado se separa de mi

Gracias- me dice sonrojándose, creo que se ha fijado en como voy vestida

Quieres ir a por unos dangos- le propongo- todavía tenemos un par de horas antes del examen

Vale- me responde intentando recomponerse- estas muy guapa- me dice yo sonrió ampliamente

Vamos- le digo mientras nos encaminamos a la salida del recinto, después de eso nos dirigimos a una tienda de té. Nos sentamos y pedimos las ordenes, después de una hora hablando, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro en la academia allí esperamos a nuestro equipo

Hola- nos dice naruto, llegando a nuestro lado, nos mira con mirada picara- ¿y qué estabais haciendo?

Nada idiota, os estábamos esperando- le respondo

Perdonar, el retraso- dice Sakura llegando en ese momento

Entramos?- pregunto mientras señalo la Academia

Claro- responde Sasuke entrando con migo y los demás, cuando llegamos al segundo piso noto como hay un genjutsu, y un buen grupo de genin intentando entrar a un salón- quitar ese estúpido genjutsu y dejarnos pasar- grita, **es un idiota ahora tendremos más competencia pero bueno ya está hecho** miro hacia Sasuke y me lo encuentro con la pierna en el aire a punto de pegar a un chunnin con un henge para parecer genin, pero fue detenido por Lee, siento que Sasuke se sorprende de que le haya detenido el pie.

Lee se supone que tu nos dijiste que no teníamos que llamar la atención- le reclama Tenten a Lee

Lo siento Tenten, es que no pude…- intenta excusarse Lee

Valla parece que nunca cambias e Lee- le digo acercándome a ellos

O Raiben-chan cuanto tiempo- dice Lee alegremente

Que tal Raiben? – me saluda Tenten

Muy bien y vosotros?- le respondo, veo como mi equipo me mira con curiosidad y Neji se acerca a nosotros

Raiben de que los conoces?- me pregunta Sasuke con un tono de celoso

Su sensei es el rival del nuestro y teniendo encuentra que Kakashi-sensei se ha encargado de mi desde que tengo tres años es normal que los conozca, no?- les digo con una sonrisa- bueno y si no tenemos más que hacer nos vamos al salón?- les digo, dirigiéndome a las escaleras

E tu el del pelo negro, como te llamas?- le dice Neji, Sasuke se da la vuelta lentamente con arrogancia

Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin presentarse antes, no crees?- le dice Sasuke arrogantemente

Soy Neji Hyuga, ahora como te llamas- le responde igual de arrogante que Sasuke

Soy Sasuke Uchija será un placer pelear con tigo- le responde mientras me agarra la mano y nos vamos hacia el tercer piso, noto como Neji me mira confuso y luego dirige una mirada de odio a Sasuke, **lo que me faltaba otro celoso**

De verdad tenias que hacer eso?- le pregunto susurrándole en el oído

Quizás- me responde encogiéndose de hombros, pero en ese momento siento el chacra de Lee acercarse **ahí no, por favor, que no rete a Sasuke** pienso angustiada **si Sasuke con toda su arrogancia se ve tentado por Lee, Sasuke perderá irremediablemente.** _ **Tranquilízate cachorro, eso ayudara a que sea menos egocéntrico**_ escucho a Kurama-sensei en mi cabeza

E tu el Uchija- dice Lee- te reto a un duelo- le dice Lee con fuego en los ojos

No tenemos tiempo- interrumpo a Sasuke antes de que responda

Acepto, tenemos tiempo de sobra no te preocupes, Raiben-chan- me responde haciendo que me sonroje por el apodo ya que el no suele añadirlos, pero luego me centro Sasuke puede salir muy herido del combate

Pero… vale pero procura no pasarte, vale?- le pido a Lee pero creo que Sasuke piensa que es a él- y Lee que no vea ningún hueso roto o tu acabaras con ellos rotos- le digo como advertencia, el me mira nervioso

Es…está bien como digas Raiben- me dice yo me aparto y recibo un mirada de curiosidad de parte de naruto y …

Por que dices eso, Sasuke es mejor que ese cejotas- me dice con voz chillona

Porque he entrenado con él y sé que su esfuerzo superara al talento de Sasuke y de cualquiera- le digo para dirigir mi mirada al combate. Pero veo como Lee se coloca debajo de Sasuke y están en el aire- maldito idiota- murmuro por lo bajo y me meto en el combate dándole una patada a Lee, cojo a Sasuke y caemos al suelo- estas bien Sasuke?- le pregunto preocupada, el asiente- ¡Lee que pretendías haciendo el loto primario!- le grito encarándolo- ¡no que Gai-sensei te prohibió usarlo!

Lo siento- dice andando hacia atrás, mi cabello se empezaba a elevar y lo estaba asustando ya que vio como deje a Kakashi- lo siento mucho, no sé que paso, de verdad lo siento- me dice arrodillado temblando de miedo

Está bien, pero te advierto fuera de los exámenes lo vuelves a hacer y- le digo con voz tranquila- descubrirás lo que es el verdadero dolor- termino con voz demoniaca

Ha…hai- responde tragando duro

Hola Gai-sensei- digo dándome la vuelta con una sonrisa

Anda mira pero si es la pequeña Raiben- me responde con un saludo- que haces aquí Lee- le pregunta serio, pero ve a Lee, que esta mas blanco que el papel- Raiben que es lo que ha hecho Lee para que este así?- me pregunta

Estuvo a punto de hacer el loto primario aun que le detuve en la etapa de la sombra de hoja danzante- le digo veo como Lee se asusta- pero ya le he dejado en claro que no tiene que hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme a hacer el examen, nos vemos en el entrenamiento- le digo mientras me acerco a mi equipo- vámonos, preguntas después- les digo llegamos al salón del examen y nos encontramos con Kakashi

Vaya, me alegro que también hallas venido Sakura- le dice- bueno entonces suerte en el examen- nos dice dejándonos pasar, entramos en una sala llena de genin, que según veo, a Sakura le está entrando miedo, y antes de que Naruto grite algo estúpido le doy un golpe en el estomago

Raiben-chan a que ha venido eso?- me pregunta dolido

Eso es un advertencia para que no hagas alguna estupidez- le digo, pero en ese momento escucho la única voz que puede hacer frente a la de Sakura y si me refiero a Ino, la única chica que grita tanto como Sakura.

¡SASUKE-KUUUN!- le grita agarrándose a su cuello- ¿me has echado de menos?- le pregunta coqueta, os preguntareis por que no me molesto, bueno es fácil yo nunca me he interesado en llamar la atención a Sasuke y además, hemos acordado que diremos lo nuestro un poco más adelante así que…

Ino-cerda aléjate de Sasuke-kun el es MIO-grita la otra ruidosa, Sasuke me mandaba miradas de suplica, y yo decido gastarles una broma. Aprovechando que se habían reunido con nosotros los otros cinco genin recién graduados, (haber somos 10 graduados este año y de esos 10 salieron 3 equipos,) ahora nos acabamos de reunir, yo realizo los sellos de la sustitución y cambio a Sasuke por Kiba,

¡Quééééé!- gritan ambas al ver que están abrazando a Kiba y yo no puedo evitar reírme de su patética escena

De que te ríes, e Ra…- me iban a echar la bronca pero en ese momento se acerca un peliblanco con gafas, que a mí me da mala espina, además me llega un olor a serpiente muy desagradable que proviene de él. Me giro a Sasuke y él me mira agradecido.

Deberíais hacer menos ruido- nos dice el peli plateado

Y tú quien te crees para decirnos eso- le gritan Ino y Sakura a la vez.

Deberíais mirar a vuestro alrededor- les recomienda, yo ya sé que hay ninjas con instinto asesino, pero yo decido girarme y mirar a todos con una mirada de frialdad, a la que le añado un poco que instinto asesino, nadie es capaz de sostenerme la mirada.

No es tu primera vez en el examen, verdad?- le pregunto con suspicacia

No, no es mi primera vez, creo que es mi séptima teniendo en cuenta que se celebran dos exámenes al año y este es mi cuarto año- termina diciendo **"tenemos un espía de esa asquerosa serpiente, pero me da exactamente igual, ya que he notado el chacra de Itachi y Kisame esta mañana, se acerca el momento en el que me podre ir de esta maldita aldea"** pienso. _**"no te precipites y piensa en el presente"**_ escucho a Fenris-sensei en mi cabeza. **"tienes razón sensei"** le respondo me desconecto y veo que se están amontonando alrededor de Kabuto, creo haber escuchado

Y por último la información de Raiben Namikaze- me tenso al escuchar mi apellido, **"creo que tendré que matarlo"** pienso mientras lo miro con suspicacia, miro a mi alrededor y veo como la mayoría del salón e incluso podría decir todo está escuchando- en Taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu es nivel jounin bajo, en kenjutsu nivel chunnin alto, y en Fuinjutsu es casi una experta- sigue diciendo veo como todos me miran con temor- misiones realizadas: 10 de rango D, 20 rango C, 35 rango B, 50 rango A, y unas 5 rango S. A demás, se rumorea que no ha mostrado todo su potencial en ninguna misión hasta ahora- **"mierda esta mas informado de lo que pensaba el tiene que morir"** , pienso con rabia mirando a Kabuto con ganas de matarlo, veo como el sonríe y caigo que es lo que él quiere que haga así que, respiro hondo y…

Soy Ibiki Morino, el sensor a cargo de esta prueba- dice mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar viendo que unas cuantas personas están blancas como el papel y luego su vista se fija en mi que estoy en medio de un circulo formado por mis compañeros- entregad vuestra solicitud y recoger un numero- termina diciendo cuando esto acaba y todos estamos sentados, yo acabe sentada un par de filas detrás de Sasuke, Sakura tres filas mas delante de Sasuke y naruto estaba en la tercera fila- muy bien las reglas son muy sencillas:

Los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento sería el ser reprobado.

Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas (cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto) y la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será retirado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos. Si uno falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.

Si un examinador se da cuenta que uno de los participantes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento.

Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá.

Dice escribiéndolas en la pizarra- Bien tienen 1 hora para contestar a las preguntas pero la decima se os dará cuando queden 15 minutos para realizar el examen, y no se pueden hacer preguntas- termina de explicar- el examen comienza ahora, -todos echamos un vistazo a las preguntas.

" **en que estarán pensando poniendo estas preguntas a simples genin?"** no puedo evitar pensar ya que las preguntas solo podrían saberlos genin que hayan sido entrenados como yo, bueno y Sakura **"oigan, ¿qué hago? Si realizo ahora examen me arriesgo a que copien pero si no lo hago no podría darme tiempo"** les pregunto a mis inquilinos _"_ _ **no te preocupes por eso cachorro podrás encontrar la respuesta pero te recomiendo que ayudes a tus compañeros sobre todo al tarado de tu hermano"**_ me responde Kurama-sensei, _**"Kurama tiene razón ayuda a tus compañeros y consigue tus respuestas"**_ me anima Fenris-sensei; **"hai"** le respondo corto la comunicación y realizo el examen, cuando termino le coloco un genjutsu y decido taparme la cara con mi pelo, activo el Rinnegan y miro los exámenes de todos, me fijo en que mi hermano esta muerto de miedo, **"creo que tendré que ayudarle utilizándolo"** pienso, rápidamente cambio mi Rinnegan por los ojos de Fenris, ya que puedo fusionarme con Fenris-sensei, estos ojos vuelven mis ojos mas azules hasta casi llegar al blanco, tienen diversas funciones aun que la que necesito ahora es la de la comunicación mental, así no me detectaran y podre pasarle las respuestas

 **Naruto me escuchas? y ni se te ocurra gritar** \- le digo al ver como abría la boca

 **Raiben-chan como es que te escucho en mi cabeza**?- me pregunta curioso

 **Es un jutsu que he creado** \- le respondo- **te pasare las respuesta tu solo escríbelas** \- le anuncio

 **Gracias, pero si nos pillan podrían descalificarnos** \- me dice preocupado.

 **No te preocupes es un jutsu indetectable, bien ahora escribe lo que te digo, la primera pregunta es…-** le voy dictando las respuestas- **muy bien ahora solo falta la decima, conectare a Sasuke y a Sakura para deciros de que va la decima pregunta**

 **Pero esa nos la dirán ahora** \- me responde confundido

 **Ahora veras** \- le respondo en ese momento meto a Sasuke y a Sakura- **muy bien como alguno de ustedes grite se enterara de lo que es bueno** \- les aviso veo como Sakura me ve de refilón- **esto es un canal de comunicación mental, forma parte de un jutsu que he creado, muy bien como le dije a naruto la decima pregunta es otra trampa como la que nos han puesto en el examen** \- les revelo

 **Pero como has podido crear un jutsu como este?** \- me pregunta Sakura gritando dándome un dolor de cabeza

 **En primer lugar Sakura aquí con pensarlo basta no hace falta que grites para hablar y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es muy simple si sabes las bases de los jutsus de los Yamanaka que son expertos en jutsus mentales, lo único que hice fue preguntarles un par de dudas que tenia** \- le respondo- **muy bien como alguno levante la mano cuando hagan la pregunta sabrá lo que es el dolor y lo digo sobre todo por vosotros Sakura y Naruto** \- les digo, lo único que veo es como asienten con la cabeza blancos como el papel, todos los jounin les ven pero como no saben de que va, miran mas intrigados, noto la mirada de Ibiki, así que corto el canal de comunicación y dejo de utilizar los ojos de Fenris, para devolverle la mirada desafiante

Muy bien es hora de revelar la decima pregunta pero esta tiene sus reglas- dice mientras mira fijamente a todos intimidándoles, sinceramente me dio más miedo Orochimaru- antes de nada, deberéis escoger si contestáis la pregunta o no, si decidís responder y falláis en esa pregunta nunca podréis volver a repetir el examen chunnin. Pero sois libres de responder o no- termina diciendo, más de la mitad de los participantes se levantaron y se fueron solo quedamos unos 20 equipos, a partir de allí nadie más salió- es su última oportunidad- nos avisa pero al ver que nadie más se levanta- bien solo me queda decir… enhorabuena estáis aprobados- termina diciendo con una gran sonrisa, el se pone a explicar cuál era el verdadero objetivo de la prueba, pero antes de explicar otra cosa una manta negra entra por la ventana, tenia grabado:

La mejor, la más bella, fuerte y sexi Anko Mitarashi.

Justo en una bomba de humo aparece una chica de pelo morado recogido en una coleta, ojos marrones, y una sonrisa sádica

Muy bien insectos quien está listo para la segunda parte del examen- dice alegremente

Anko te has vuelto a adelantar- le responde Ibiki, a Anko le sale una gota en la cabeza

Has pasado a muchos, esta vez- le responde sorprendida- no te estarás ablandando, verdad?- le pregunta

No, esta vez hay candidatos muy buenos- le responde Ibiki

Bien insectos, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 44 a la 1 del mediodía- termina diciendo, nosotros nos levantamos y vamos saliendo

Narrador omnisciente:

Anko e Ibiki se quedan en el aula

La chica de pelo rojo era la hija de Kushina-sama?- pregunta curiosa Anko

Asi es y da el mismo miedo que ella, cuando entre al salón muchos de los genin estaban blancos, no sé lo que hizo pero el examen de este año será muy entretenido- le responde Ibiki

Tienes razón, además si se parece a su madre las peleas serán muy pero que muy entretenidas- le dice Anko con una mirada de diversión una sonrisa sádica


	14. Examen Chunnin: 2ª Etapa (1ª parte)

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 14

Narra Raiben:

Me levanto, y preparo una mochila llena de pergaminos de almacenamiento, unos cuatro con comida, dos con todo tipo de de ungüentos para curar heridas, quemaduras, envenenamiento… todo lo necesario por seguridad, después de darme una ducha y ponerme el mismo conjunto de ayer, salgo hacia el punto de encuentro, allí están mis compañeros, junto con los demás genin que pasaron la 1ª etapa, en ese momento llega Anko.

Muy bien insectos- dice Anko- el examen se realizara en el campo de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte- sigue diciendo Anko- pero antes de que comience necesito que firméis esto- saca unas hojas de su bolsa

Para que es necesario?- pregunta un genin, al que no logro localizar

Porque es posible que alguno de ustedes mueran y si firmáis me quitáis toda la responsabilidad- dice con una sonrisa sádica- eso sí, si no firmáis no podre permitir que continuéis- veo como todos se tensan, pero mi hermano quería hacerse el héroe y yo le piso el pie

He porque me has pisado?- pregunta sobándose el pie

Por que ibas a hacer una estupidez- le respondo, mientras tanto los encargados repartieron las hojas yo me reuní con mi equipo- yo pienso firmar- sentencio

Yo también- dicen Sasuke y Naruto a la vez, cosa que causa que se miren con miradas asesinas

Pues yo también- dice Sakura

Genial- después de terminar de rellenar la autorización nos volvimos a juntar y Anko siguió explicando de que iba a tratar la prueba

El examen trata de que tenéis que reunir estos dos pergaminos la mitad de los equipos tendrán el pergamino de la Tierra y la otra mitad tendrán la del cielo- explica mientras saca dos pergaminos cerrados uno azul con el kanji cielo y otro blanco con el kanji tierra- su misión es reunirlos y llevarlos a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque a la misma distancia de todas las puertas- continua explicando, pero yo noto como un genin de la aldea de la hierba tenía un extraño olor a serpiente, aun que lo desestimo,- el tiempo límite para esta prueba será de cinco días, y podéis usar cualquier medio para conseguir los pergaminos- explica- cambiar vuestra hoja por los pergaminos allí- dice mientras se aleja, nosotros nos acercamos y recibimos el pergamino del cielo, decidimos que Sasuke lo guarde- y nos vamos a la puerta que nos ha sido asignada.

**un rato más tarde**

Se abren las puertas y nosotros nos integramos en el bosque pero no llevamos ni dos kilómetros cuando se escucha un grito desgarrador.

Que ha sido eso?- pregunta Sakura acercándose a Sasuke

Ya ha empezado el juego- digo con la mirada sombría y una sonrisa de diversión

Raiben me estas asustando- dice Sakura todavía más aterrada, en ese momento naruto se aleja un poco y empieza a desabrocharse el pantalón

Idiota pero que haces?- grita Sakura, dándole un golpe a Naruto, ya que este quería hacer pis delante de nosotros

Anda vete detrás de los arbustos y así no podrán localizarnos por los gritos de Sakura- le digo el me hace caso pero cuando regresa noto que hay algo extraño en él, así que reviso su chacra y descubro que es un impostor.

Sasuke también se ha dado cuenta porque le ha lanzado un kunai, y ese sujeto lo esquiva con facilidad, Sakura le dice algo a Sasuke, que aun que suene increíble, no entendí, ya que, yo aproveché que el sujeto estaba en el aire para propinarle una patada que lo estampo en un árbol después de haber atravesado otros dos dejando la marca de su cuerpo en los troncos y deshacer la transformación de paso- danos tu pergamino- le digo, el se niega a hablar pero yo, ya le he revisado y no tenía el pergamino, le clavo el kunai en el estomago y me traslado junto a Sasuke- no tenia pergamino- le informo

Bueno, abra que buscar a otro equipo- me responde, y me acerca cariñosamente a él, le abrazo y él me da un beso al que yo correspondo. Pero nos separamos, cuando escucho un ruido en los arbustos, rápidamente cogemos un kunai y nos ponemos en posición de pelea, entonces aparecen Sakura y Naruto, pero aun así no bajamos la guardia

Oye por que estáis así?- pregunta Naruto gritando

Sasuke-kun, soy yo- dice Sakura. Sasuke me mira y yo me pongo a investigar su chacra, le devuelvo la mirada y asiento, luego nos relajamos

Lo siento, pero es que podríais ser impostores- les explico, ellos asienten

Yo creo que lo mejor sería que nos separemos- dice Sasuke, yo frunzo el ceño- pero para reconocernos utilizaremos una contraseña- explica Sasuke

Si os queréis separar yo propongo que vayáis vosotros tres juntos y yo por mi cuenta- les digo ellos me miran con mala cara- os olvidáis que yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente y vosotros necesitáis ir juntos, ya que en teoría vuestro equipo solo seria de tres- les explico, Sasuke me mira pero al final asiente, aun que a regañadientes. Mientras tanto saco tres kunais de tres puntas (del **Hiraishin no Jutsu** ) y les entrego uno a cada uno- si tenéis problemas agregarle chacra y lanzarlo al aire yo apareceré en el acto- les digo- nos vemos- termino mientras empiezo a saltar por los arboles, me concentro y siento la presencia de dos equipos peleando y uno espiando, lo que más me llama la atención es que uno de los equipos es el de Gaara, yo con una sonrisa, me dirijo allí.

Llego a un claro donde se encuentra un equipo de Kiri y el de Gaara, me siento en una rama. Siento bajo mis pies al equipo 8, **"esto será divertido"** pienso con diversión. _**"¿qué es tan divertido?"**_ me pregunta Kurama-sensei bosteando. **"Gaara-kun va a machacar a los genin de Kiri y el equipo 8 esta temblando de miedo por la sed de sangre que desprende"** \- les explico. _**"ha vale el jinchuriki del mapache estúpido matara a esos genin"**_ \- dice Kurama y a mí se me escapa una risita por lo bajo, ya que Kurama-sensei y Shukaku-san nunca se han llevado muy bien que se diga. Bueno me centro en la pelea y veo como Gaara utilizara su técnica estrella:

 **Sabaku Kyū** **(ataúd de arena)-** envolviendo al equipo de Kiri en su arena, elevándoles en el aire y destrozándoles al punto de desintegrarse hasta los huesos.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia abajo y veo al equipo 8 temblando de miedo, yo sonrió, y miro hacia delante, Gaara mira hacia nuestra dirección, y yo por experiencia se que querrá matar a todos los que encuentre, así que me levanto y salto al medio del claro.

Hola Gaara-kun- le saludo, y como por arte de magia sus ganas de matar se esfumaron, mostrando el asombro de sus hermanos.

Hola Raiben-chan- me responde más calmado y mostrando una sonrisa casi invisible que solo veo yo

Os conocéis?- pregunta Temari sorprendida

Claro que si- le respondo, pero como no quiero tener que dar más explicaciones a los de Konoha, los cojo del hombro y me los llevo de allí a un claro cercano al que estábamos antes- me alegra mucho verte, pero deberías contener esas ganas de matar- le digo con reproche

Ya lo sé, pero desde que me comporto así la gente dejo de maltratarme e intentar matarme- me responde con la mirada baja, yo me acerco y ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de sus hermanos le doy un abrazo

Vamos no hay problema, no te lo decía para que recordaras eso- le respondo, mientras seguimos abrazados- tranquilo- le sigo abrazando

Gracia Raiben-chan- me dice mientras se separa, en ese momento se escucha una tos (falsa)

¿Desde cuándo os conocéis? ¿Y sois novios?- pregunta Temari cogiéndome de los hombros

Desde hace por lo menos 5 años- le respondo- y no, no somos novios

Como que os conocéis desde hace cinco años y nosotros no lo sabíamos- dice en tono de reproche y a mí eso me enerva la sangre

Como… como has dicho?- le pregunto conteniéndome

Que, nosotros somos sus hermanos y no teníamos ni idea- me lo vuelve a repetir, lo que hace que yo la coja del cuello y la levante un poco

Mira tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, porque mientras tú estabas jugando con las muñecas Gaara-kun estaba siendo perseguido por los aldeanos hasta ser acorralado y maltratado- le grito, mientras la mantengo en el aire, Kankuro se acerca para intentar sepáranos pero yo le pego una patada, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Raiben tranquilízate, por favor- me pide Gaara

Porque me pides eso- le grito en este momento Temari lleva sus manos a la garganta, la miro a la cara y veo en sus ojos el terror a la muerte. Yo la suelto mirándome las manos horrorizadas- lo siento- le pido alejándome de ella, que esta tirada en el suelo recuperando el aliento- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- me pongo a murmurar mientras me encojo cogiéndome de las rodillas. Gaara al asegurarse que su hermana respira, se acerca a mi pero yo lo alejo- no te acerques- le pido

No te preocupes- me dice Gaara, pero yo niego con la cabeza

No, casi mato a Temari- le digo con lagrimas cayéndome de los ojos,- yo no…

Tranquila, no tenía que haber dicho eso, a demás tienes razón debí de estar para él cuando las personas le perseguían- dice Temari, yo la miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos- a demás, se ve que te arrepientes así que, ¿qué tal si empezamos otra vez?- termina diciendo con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano, yo me enjuago las lagrimas y asiento- ¿amigas?

Amigas- le respondo con una sonrisa- y lo siento Kankuro, por el golpe- le digo ya que se había acercado

No pasa nada- me responde- y ahora que todo se ha acabado creo que hay que ir a la torre

Ya tenéis los dos pergaminos?- les pregunto curiosa

Asi es el grupo de Kiri que Gaara mato antes fue solo porque necesitaba matar a alguien- me explica Temari, mirando a su hermano

Comprendo, y por casualidad no tendréis un pergamino de la tierra que os sobre, verdad?- les pregunto

Pues la verdad es que tenemos tres de ese y dos del cielo- me responde Temari, yo asiento imaginándome lo que pasaría, y fijo mi vista en Gaara el parece darse cuenta y se gira a mirar a otro lado. Yo niego con la cabeza, entonces Temari saca el pergamino y me lo entrega

Muchas gracias- le digo tomándolo y guardándolo en mi mochila, en ese momento siento que uno de mis kunais es lanzado con el chacra de Sakura así que me pongo seria ellos me miran extrañados, a excepción de Gaara que ya sabe de los kunais,- me tengo que ir, así que nos veremos en la torre- les digo para desaparecer de allí.

Llego a un claro donde veo a Naruto inconsciente colgando de un kunai en un árbol a tres metros de altura, paseo mi mirada y veo a Sakura de rodillas en el suelo, mirando a un punto. Yo fijo mi vista allí y me encuentro a Sasuke apoyado en una rodilla, y a la serpiente mas rastrera que haya visto, Orochimaru, que estaba a punto de clavarle los dientes a Sasuke para colocarle su sello maldito, pero antes de que lo hiciera yo me tele transporto al lado de Sasuke y le pego un puñetazo a Orochimaru en la cara.

Asi que has decidió ir a por el sharingan e Orochimaru- le digo fríamente, lanzándole una mirada glacial

Kukuku pero si es Raiben-chan- dice con una sonrisa que a mí me causa escalofríos- hacia mucho que no te veía kukuku

Orochimaru- le respondo- ojala hubieran pasado mas años- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche

Sabes me alegra que hayas decidido unirte- me responde.

Yo paso de responder y le pego una patada que lo eleva un poco del suelo, le iba a pegar un puñetazo pero lo esquiva de una manera inhumana, yo frunzo el ceño, para enzarzarme en una batalla de taijutsu contra Orochimaru aun sabiendo que no podre contra él a no ser que muestre mis mejores bazas pero eso no lo pienso hacer, así que. Seguimos en la batalla intercambiando patadas y puñetazos, pero al ver que no llegábamos a nada nos separamos y empezamos a trazar sellos, yo acabo mi secuencia antes

 **Katon Dan: "Homura"** **(Bala de Elemento Fuego: "Llama")** – digo mientras suelto el aire de mis pulmones sacando una gran llamarada, que se dirige directamente hacia Orochimaru, pero el rápidamente coloca sus manos en el suelo

 **Donton: Doryūheki** **(Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)-** mi llamarada es detenida por el muro de tierra pero yo aprovecho ese instante para ponerme por detrás de él y le pego una patada. Pero resulta que solo es un **Donton: kage bunshin** **(clon de Tierra)** y de repente siento el filo de una espada atravesándome el estomago, pero ante la mirada sorprendida de Orochimaru me deshago en una nube de humo-un **Kage Bunshin** **(clon de sombras)** kukuku muy hábil Raiben-chan kukuku- dice mientras mira a en todas las direcciones, y yo le pego una patada por la espalda pero él la detiene cogiéndola- nada mal kukuku- dice la estúpida serpiente para luego lanzarme contra un árbol. El golpe me deja sin aliento ya que me estampe contra un árbol, lucho por enfocar la vista y cuando lo logro enfocarla veo que Orochimaru esta vez le iba a clavar los colmillos de verdad, así que, sin ninguna mejor idea me intercambio con Sasuke y recibiendo el sello. Pego un grito de dolor llevándome la mano al cuello y concentrando chacra allí para evitar que me duela más, aunque el dolor se está volviendo insoportable, y Orochimaru riéndose se dispone a volver a morder a Sasuke pero yo vuelvo a intercambiarme por Sasuke, pero al parecer la serpiente rastrera lo predijo porque lo mordió igualmente, Sasuke grita mientras que se desmaya debido al dolor que le ocasionaba la marca.

Maldito – le grito intentando ponerme en pie pero mis piernas no me sostenían- mierda- vuelvo a decir

Kukuku parece que conozco un pequeño secretito kukuku- murmura Orochimaru antes de desaparecer en el bosque, yo me recuesto un poco en el árbol intentando normalizar mi respiración ya que no quería desmayarme. **"por favor senseis dirigir parte de vuestro chacra al sello, no es el momento de desmayarme, pondría en peligro la vida de mis compañeros"** les pido, no recibo ninguna respuesta pero siento como el dolor remite un poco, no lo suficiente para que deje de doler pero si para que pueda moverme, me levanto y con pasos vacilantes me acerco a Sakura que esta arrodillada junto a Sasuke y Naruto.

Sakura como esta Sasuke? Y Naruto?- le pregunto mientras me arrodillo junto a ella con dificultad

Raiben estas bien?- me pregunta preocupada, yo asiento pero aun así, noto un escozor en el lateral, me llevo la mano allí y veo que me he hecho una herida, aunque no le preste importancia

Sakura necesito que cojas mi kunai y vayas a buscar un lugar donde podamos estar seguros- le pido

No, necesitas curarte esa herida- me dice pero yo niego

Necesitamos un lugar donde ellos estén a salvo y podamos curar las heridas- le explico, ella asiente y se va corriendo, yo suspiro y le aparto el pelo de la cara a Sasuke, el se remueve pero no se despierta, la verdad es que tiene mucha fiebre, en ese momento dos presencias entran en el claro, yo no les dirijo la vista- lo siento no he podido evitarlo- le digo tristemente a una de las presencias

No te preocupes Rai- me dice agachándose, yo me estremezco ante su contacto con la herida, el parece darse cuenta de eso, porque se aleja y mira su mano- estas herida- me dice

Ya pero eso es el menor de mis problemas- le digo ahogando un quejido de dolor

Te la ha puesto, ¿verdad?- me pregunta seriamente, y yo asiento

La primera vez que lo intento me interpuse entre él y Sasuke, recibiéndola- le explico

Bueno cuando vuelvas con nosotros veremos que hacer- me responde- nos veremos después de los exámenes chunnin- me dice mientras se acerca a la otra figura

Cuídate Rai- me dice la otra figura mientras ellos también se pierden en la profundidad del bosque.

En ese momento siento el chacra de Sakura a través del kunai, así que toco a Sasuke y a naruto, tele transportándonos, junto a Sakura. Aparecemos en lo que parece una cueva hecha por las raíces de un árbol, y parece estar en un claro. Después de tumbar a Naruto y a Sasuke, y curarme la herida, Sakura me ayuda a sentarme con esfuerzo.

Raiben, deberías intentar dormir un rato- me dice

No- le respondo cortante, pero al ver su cara de preocupación- si duermo no sé cuando me despertaría, ni si lo haría- le respondo, ella parece entender por que asiente con la cabeza, nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero de repente se escucha el estomago de Sakura- tienes hambre?- le pregunto con gracia

Si- me responde mientras se pone colorada- debería ir a buscar algo para comer- me dice mientras se levanta, pero cuando pasa a mi lado la cojo del brazo

No te preocupes, he traído provisiones, por lo menos para tres días- le aviso, ella parece aliviada, no parece que le apeteciera salir ella sola. Cojo mi mochila y saco dos pergaminos de almacenamiento, le paso uno a ella y yo abro el mío, me muerdo el dedo y lo coloco encima de uno de los kanji, para sacar un bocata y una botella de agua. Miro a Sakura y la veo mirando por todos lados el pergamino para averiguar como funciona, suelto una risa, pero parece que me escucha porque me mira

Que te hace tanta gracia?- me pregunta, yo solo suspiro

No sabes sacar las cosas de un sellado, verdad?- le pregunto, ella lo único que hace es asentir- trae que te saco un bocadillo- le digo ella me pasa el pergamino, y yo se lo saco, después le devuelvo el pergamino- guárdalo

Pero si no se como se saca- me responde

Pero Sasuke si que sabe, si yo estoy en otro sitio, se lo pides a él- le respondo ella asiente no muy convencida- descansa, yo hare la guardia- le digo ella se acurruca y se pone su mochila como almohada. Yo suspiro de cansancio, pero al cabo de diez minutos más o menos, escucho sus sollozos ahogados- oye porque lloras?- le pregunto mientras que me levanto con dificultad y me acerco a ella.

No es por nada- me responde con la voz entrecortada

Anda dímelo- le pido

Es por que vosotros parece que siempre seréis más fuertes que yo- me responde, yo la miro sorprendida- yo soy a la que siempre hay que proteger, la débil del grupo, admito que cuando el Equipo 7 se formo yo pensé que solo eras otra más y que serias un estorbo- tiene las mejilla sonrojadas- pero en la primera misión tu demostrarte habilidades muy por encima de nosotros, aquí en el examen, te sabias la decima pregunta antes de que la formularan, y cuando esa extraña persona nos ataco, Sasuke y naruto… bueno ellos la enfrentaron, y acabaron así- dice señalándoles- y yo lo único que hice fue llamarte para que les ayudaras, yo no fui capaz de pelear, tenía demasiado miedo, no sabía que hacer. Cuando estuvo a punto de morderlo te interpusiste defendiendo a Sasuke poniendo tu propio cuerpo en medio, y a la segunda vez que lo intento estuviste decidida a recibirla otra vez. Sabes me he dado cuenta que tu le gustas a Sasuke y sé que en su corazón no hay lugar para mí- me confiesa, yo me sorprendo, pero no digo nada- y también que a ti te gusta el, así que si decidís estar juntos yo no me negare- me confiesa, yo estoy sin palabras

Tan notable es?- le pregunto

Asi es, pero parece ser que tu le gustas a Naruto- me responde Sakura, y yo me tenso ante esto, ella me mira fijamente- porque te tensas?- me pregunta yo respiro hondo

Sabes hay una cosa que no os conté en el país de las olas- le confieso- pero si te lo tengo que contar tienes que prometerme que no lo sabrá nadie- le digo muy seria

Te lo prometo Raiben- me responde, cojo aire

Te acuerdas que dije que había varios motivos por los cuales nadie tenía que saber que yo era la hija del Yondaime?- le pregunto ella asiente sin comprender- os dije las razones pero no todas- termino mirando hacia el suelo

Porque no nos las dijiste todas?- me pregunta muy confundida y con tono de reproche

Porque tengo un hermano, el cual no sabe de mi existencia y este no se puede enterar de esto- le respondo mirándola muy seriamente

Pero si no nos lo dijiste porque estaba él delante los únicos que podrían serlo serian Naruto o Sasuke- dice hilando hilos- Sasuke no puede ser porque no te enamorarías de tu hermano, entonces el único que puede ser, seria…- no termina la oración pero parece que lo ha comprendido

Asi es- le respondo- ahora duerme un rato- le digo ella asiente y se vuelve a tumbar, yo me levanto y me coloco al lado de la entrada, para vigilar, mirando el cielo nocturno.


	15. Examen Chunnin: 2ª Etapa (2ª parte)

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 15

Narra Raiben:

Han pasado dos días desde que no duermo, Sasuke y Naruto se están recuperando, la verdad, despertaron ayer, debido a que atacaron el campamento que teníamos, ninjas de Oto (aldea oculta entre el sonido) que querían matar a Sasuke, en ese momento yo había ido al rio a buscar agua, y cuando volví, me encontré a Lee inconsciente y con heridas graves en el cuerpo, Sakura abrazando a Sasuke y este inmóvil, yo evito que mis emociones salgan a flote, debido al sello ya que no es el momento, también estaban el Equipo 8, y el de Lee, luego nos despedimos de ellos y nos dirigimos a la torre.

Me he alejado a buscar agua mientras que ellos pescaban y preparaban la hoguera, pero escucho un grito, rápidamente me dirijo hacia el lugar. En un claro, se encuentra un enorme oso, amenazando a una kunoichi de pelo rojo y con la banda ninja de kusa, yo intervengo matando al oso en el acto, me giro hacia ella y está buscando unas gafas que encuentro a mis pies, las cojos y se las tiendo

¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras ella se las pone y la ayudo tendiéndole mi mano para que se levante

Si, gracias- me responde

¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?¿Y tus compañeros?- le vuelvo a preguntar

Mis compañeros me abandonaron, me perdí, me resbale con una raíz que sobresalía y ese oso me ataco- me responde

Bueno lo importante es que estas bien, por cierto como te llamas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

Me llamo Karin- me responde devolviéndome la sonrisa, yo frunzo el ceño, comparo su chacra con el mío y me sorprendo de lo que descubro

Mucho gusto prima, yo me llamo Raiben Uzumaki- le respondo ella me mira extrañada

Como que prima?- me responde, yo sonrió

Pues tu chacra tiene muchas características comunes con el mío- le respondo sin quitar mi sonrisa, ella parece contrastar su chacra con el mío

Ahí va, es verdad- me responde sorprendida- sabes yo siempre he estado sola- me dice tristemente.

Igual que yo, pero encontrare la forma en que todos los supervivientes de nuestro clan nos reunamos- le respondo ella asiente muy contenta- sabes yo debo volver con mi equipo, pero ten esto y si vuelves a tener problemas me llamas e iré a ayudarte, a demás, encontrare la forma de ir a por ti para que la familia se vuelva a unir- le digo, mientras que ella coge el kunai de tres puntas asintiendo- genial, nos vemos- me despido de ella mientras que me voy saltando por los arboles para volver con mi equipo, llego al claro justo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, para encontrarnos con que Kabuto tiene cogido nuestro pergamino y Naruto también, Sakura lo único que hace es mirar- que pasa aquí?- digo mientras que le doy una patada a Kabuto, y le apunto a la garganta con mi kunai

Raiben-chan, para. Él solo ha evitado que abriéramos el pergamino- me grita Naruto, yo abro los ojos sorprendida pero aun así no aparto el kunai de su garganta

Porque estás aquí?- le pregunto- y no me digas que ibas de paso, porque si fuera así, abrías venido con tu equipo

Yo venía con mi equipo, pero nos separamos cuando les vi que estaban abriendo el pergamino- me responde, mirando el kunai que todavía sigue apuntando a su garganta muy nervioso

No me lo trago- respondo- dile a tu amo que busque otra forma de acercarse a Sasuke, porque yo voy a evitar que él se vaya de mi lado- le digo susurrándole al oído, después de eso me levanto y alejo el kunai de su garganta- bueno vámonos a la torre- les digo mientras me acerco a ellos

Pero no tenemos los pergaminos- me responde Sakura gritando

En realidad yo tengo el otro pergamino- la respondo sacando el pergamino de mi mochila, ellos me miran extrañados

Si tenias los pergaminos por que no nos has llevado a la torre ya?- me pregunta Sasuke

Porque ustedes dos necesitabais recuperar energías- les hecho en cara

Tienes razón- me responde Naruto mirando al suelo

Muy bien, nos vemos Kabuto- le digo mientras que toco a mis compañeros de los hombros y Sasuke me toca a mí del hombro, desapareciendo de allí.

Aparecimos en las puertas de la torre

bueno, entramos?- les pregunto, ellos asienten y nos adentramos en la sala, y en una pared se encuentra un cuadro gigante con un acertijo:

" _Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa_. _Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza_. _Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura_. _Es el secreto de un chunnin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás_ ".

que significa?- pregunta Sakura

abrir los pergaminos- les digo mientras que yo le paso el pergamino a Naruto y Sasuke a Sakura, ellos los abren y empieza a salir humo de los pergaminos

soltar los pergaminos- grita Sasuke, ellos los avientan lejos y de entre el humo aparece Iruka-sensei, yo me siento en el suelo agotada y respirando pesadamente. **"mierda necesito dormir"** pienso

enhorabuena estáis aprobados- dice con una sonrisa, Naruto se pone a festejar mientras que Sakura sonríe y Sasuke y yo damos una media sonrisa,

Pero en ese momento, la marca empieza a mandar pulsaciones de dolor y ahogando un gemido de dolor, mando chacra allí evitando no mandar demasiado. Después de explicarnos no se que, Iruka nos lleva a otra sala más grande donde se encuentran los demás equipos, allí se encontraban los otros equipos de novatos de Konoha, a demás del equipo de Gai-sensei y el de Kabuto, también estaban Gaara-kun y sus hermanos, y un equipo de Oto, el Hokague y los jounin-senseis se encontraban allí. El Hokague suelta un discurso al que no presto atención porque la marca me vuelve a doler pero no soy la única, ya que Sasuke también se sostiene el hombro con dolor.

Muy bien a partir de ahora los combates se harán de manera individual, así que si alguien no se encuentra en buenas condiciones que levante la mano y se podrá ir- avisa el sensor de esta ronda, pero al ver que nadie levanta la mano continua- los combates serán aleatorios, no hay normas y si puedo intervendré para evitar muertes innecesarias.- termina diciendo mientras que una pantalla gigante aparecía, y el arbitro de los combates se coloca en el centro, en ese momento la pantalla muestra mi nombre y el de Kabuto

Muy bien todos suban a las gradas a excepción de los combatientes- ordena el árbitro, todos hacen lo que les ordena- ¿preparados?- pregunta nosotros asentimos- comiencen- dice mientras se retira del campo para no estorbar en el combate. Kabuto y yo nos miramos fijamente

Deberías rendirte- me dice Kabuto- no creo que sea buena idea que pelees sin haber dormido en tres días- me dice mientras que todos me miran sorprendidos y noto la mirada de preocupación, tanto de Gaara, como de Sasuke.

Bueno tuvimos un inconveniente, pero no te preocupes por eso, ya que te ganare aun sin haber dormido en tres días- le digo con los ojos ensombrecidos, una voz demoniaca y una sonrisa sádica, el da un paso atrás involuntariamente.

Pero después de eso sacude su cabeza y activa **Chakura no mesu** **(bisturí de chacra),** recubriendo sus manos dechacra y se me echa encima, pero yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando estaba a punto de darme me muevo a un lado, levantando mi pierna, y dándole una patada que lo manda al otro lado del rin estampándolo en la pared, pero aun así se levanta con cuidado y escupe un poco de sangre, yo sonrío-

deberías rendirte por que no pienso tener piedad contigo- le digo, pero él en vez de quedarse quieto, vuelve a atacarme.

Yo saco un par de kunais y cuando está a mi alcance se los clavo en los brazos, y le do otra patada en la espalda, después de eso le pongo un kunai en la garganta, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, el árbitro me detiene, cogiéndome del brazo, yo me giro a mirarle seriamente

Ya has ganado- me dice yo me suelto bruscamente y me dirijo a las gradas, noto como todos me miran asombrados, pero no les prestó atención y cuando estoy con mi equipo, Kakashi se acerca y me ayuda a sentarme

Me explicas por que no has dormido en tres días- me dice como un padre preocupado

Orochimaru nos ataco y me puso esto- le respondo en un susurro mientras que le muestro el sello, el asiente preocupado

Entonces no has dormido por que no has parado de mandar chacra ahí para no desmayarte por el dolor?- me pregunta y yo asiento, pero antes de que diga algo mas

Sasuke Uchija y Yoroi Akadoo, bajen para combatir- anuncia pero yo no soy capaz de levantarme para ver el combate, así que me quedo sentada

Raiben, ¿a Sasuke también se lo ha puesto?- me pregunta yo asiento- cuando acabe su combate iremos a poner un sello de supresión para evitar problemas- me avisa yo vuelvo a asentir. Después de veinte minutos, Kakashi baja y se va a otra habitación

Chicos me voy con Kakashi-sensei- les aviso ellos asienten ya que esperan a que se anuncie los nombres del siguiente combate, así que yo utilizo el **Hiraishin no jutsu** aparezco al lado de Sasuke, el me mira y yo le sonrío

Primero te lo sellare a ti Raiben ya que tienes que descansar- me avisa yo asiento y me quito la camisa quedándome en un top negro, me coloco en un círculo con sellos alrededor y Kakashi procede a sellarlo. Yo pego un grito de dolor y después de eso me desmayo.

Narra Sasuke:

Veo como Kakashi le coloca un sello de contención en la marca a Raiben y ella se desmaya. A mí me recorre un escalofrío cuando veo como ella se desmaya. Algo dentro de mi corazón se desgarra, como cuando ella se interpuso para que no recibiera la marca, en ese momento estaba muy enfadado. Pero lo que me dio a entender que ella era y es más fuerte que yo, fue que ella recibió la marca pero no se desmayo, al contrario estaba dispuesta a recibirla otra vez, no durmió hasta que gano su combate. Por el contrario yo me desmaye cuando la recibí, ahora solo ha gritado y se ha desmayado, ella es más fuerte que yo, y eso me frustra mucho, pero aun así…

Mis pensamientos son cortados, cuando Kakashi sella mi marca y con un grito desgarrador, me hundo en una oscuridad infinita.


	16. El festival y la cita

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 16

Narra Raiben:

Abro los ojos y me llevo la mano al cuello ahogando un gemido de dolor, **"mierda"** pienso, doy una mirada en torno a la habitación y veo que estoy en el hospital, otra vez **"¿porque solo me pasa esto a mi?"** pienso desesperada. _**"Tranquilízate Rai, si pierdes la calma no podrás controlarte"**_ me dice Fenris. **"Tienes razón sensei"** le respondo. En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Sasuke apoyado en Kakashi

Veo que despertaste Raiben- me dice Kakashi con su típico tono aburrido, aun que noto alivio en su voz

Hola Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun- les saludo aun sentada en la cama sin atreverme a levantarme por si me mareo, Sasuke solo asiente en señal de saludo

Os dejo solos- dice Kakashi mientras que ayuda a Sasuke a sentarse en la cama, después de eso sale de la habitación. Yo abro un hueco en la cama para que Sasuke se tumbe a mi lado

Que tal te encuentras- le pregunto

Bien pero deberías estar más preocupada por ti, ya que tu estuviste inconsciente unas dos semanas- me reclama, yo me sorprendo de todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente

Yo… no lo sabía, la verdad- le respondo mirando hacia otro lado, pero él me coge de la barbilla delicadamente, haciendo que le mire a los ojos, se acerca lentamente a mí y me da un tierno beso que yo correspondo. Después de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno

Dentro de un par de días será un festival en la aldea y me preguntaba si te apetecería venir con migo- me dice mirando hacia otro lado, intentando que no note su sonrojo

Claro que me gustaría, Sasuke-kun- le respondo con una sonrisa, el solo me da una sonrisa arrogante, cosa que hace que yo me ría por lo bajo. Después de un buen rato vuelve Kakashi y se lleva a Sasuke a su habitación para que lo revisaran, a mí también me hicieron algunas pruebas, a demás, y me dijeron que mañana me darían el alta. Me acurruco en la cama e intento dormir un rato, pero al ser incapaz, me interno en mi paisaje mental, allí me encuentro con Kurama-sensei durmiendo en su forma animal y a Fenris-sensei meditando

Hola, senseis- los saludo, Fenris-sensei asiente con la cabeza mientras que Kurama-sensei solo abre un de sus ojos

 _Que pasa cachorro?-_ me pregunta Kurama-sensei

No puedo dormir y pensé en venir a entrenar- le respondo el asiente mientras su figura se encoje dejando su aspecto humano.

 _Entonces que quieres entrenar?_ \- me pregunta con una sonrisa

Entrenamos un duelo de kenjutsu?- le pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa

 _Por mi bien_ \- me responde sencillamente, Fenris se coloca en medio y nosotros desenvainamos las katanas (que solo Kami sabe de dónde han salido)

 _¿Listos?_ \- pregunta nosotros asentimos- _haime (comiencen)._

En un segundo nos encontramos con las espadas en medio de nosotros evitando que nos corte por la mitad la espada del otro, yo de un movimiento rápido separo mi espada e intento realizar una maniobra de desarme, pero Kurama-sensei previendo eso mueve su espada. Así estamos media hora más o menos, pero en un descuido mío, Kurama-sensei, me desarma y coloca el filo de la espada en el cuello

 _Yame (alto), ganador Kurama_ _ **-**_ anuncia Fenris-sensei

Has vuelto a ganar sensei- le digo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio

 _Has mejorado mucho, cachorro_ _ **-**_ me dice también con la voz un poco cortada

 _No te preocupes, conseguirás ganarle en algún momento_ _ **-**_ me tranquiliza Fenris-sensei _ **-**_ _por ahora intenta dormir un_ __ _rato_

Tiene razón sensei- le respondo

 _Creo que deberías descansar después de todo mañana tendrás que buscar un kimono (vestido tradicional japonés de chica) para vestir en tu cita con Sasuke_ \- me dice Kurama con burla, yo asiento sin hacerle caso y desaparezco de mi paisaje mental para dormirme en el acto.

A las once o doce de la noche me despierto sobresaltada.

Mierda otra vez esa pesadilla- digo en voz alta, desde hace varias noches, antes del examen, a excepción de la vez que Gaara, me cuido mientras que dormía, se repite la misma pesadilla.

Cansada de seguir tumbada me levanto y me acerco a la ventana.

Que bonita noche- digo en voz alta, sin darme cuenta de la presencia que estaba encima de mi ventana

Tienes razón Raiben-chan- me responden desde arriba, yo me asusto al principio pero al mirar arriba veo a Gaara mirándome

Hola Gaara- le saludo apoyada en el marco de la ventana- que haces aquí?- le pregunto curiosa

Venía a verte- me responde- me preocupaste mucho cuando ese chico de gafas dijo que no habías dormido en tres días, como se te ocurre hacer eso- me reprocha

Yo… bueno, es que tuvimos un problema en el examen y debido a que mis compañeros no estaban despiertos y en condiciones de hacer guardia, tuve que hacerlas yo- le respondo con la mitad de la verdad

Eso no es todo, o si?- me pregunta, bajándose a la altura de mi ventana para mirarme a los ojos

Por qué me es imposible ocultarte algo?- pregunto al aire, pero él me mira serio- está bien, pero pasa- le respondo dejándole entrar por la ventana, el entra y yo suspiro- me encontré con Orochimaru, y para evitar que le pusieran el sello de maldición me interpuse, pero no pude hacer nada, al final se lo acabo poniendo igualmente- le respondo mirando hacia otro lado

Por eso después de que el Uchija peleara, no aparecisteis?- me pregunta y yo asiento

Kakashi-sensei nos puso un sello de restricción, para evitar que nos pueda hacer algo malo- le respondo, sin mirarle a los ojos

No te preocupes- me responde, yo asiento- tengo que confesarte algo, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- me dice muy preocupado y más serio que de costumbre

Te lo prometo- le respondo

Suna junto con Oto planean invadir Konoha durante la última etapa de los exámenes chunnin y yo soy su arma- me confiesa, yo le miro con sorpresa, pero el evade mi mirada- pero no sería capaz de hacerlo si con ello pierdo tu amistad- termina

Me alegra que me lo digas, pero como piensas hacerlo si eres su arma?- le pregunto

Me iré justo con la señal de ataque- me responde

Confió en ti, y te digo que aun que lo hicieras yo no te odiaría, sería incapaz de hacerlo- le confieso- después de todo somos amigos- termino diciendo con una sonrisa

Si tienes razón- me responde- deberías dormir un poco- me dice yo asiento

¿Gaara, crees que a tu hermana le importaría acompañarme mañana para comprarme ropa?- le pregunto mientras que me meto en la cama

No creo que le importe, pero por que la pregunta?- me mira curioso

Es que dentro de unos días hay un festival y Sasuke me ha invitado a ir con el- le respondo

A vale es una cit… ¡espera una cita!- me grita en el oído

Si pero no hace falta que grites o despertaras a todo el mundo- le respondo, el asiente, pero aun así parece un poco molesto. Su mirada la dirige a la puerta, y yo entiendo lo que piensa hacer- ni se te ocurra- le digo

El que?- me pregunta haciéndose el inocente

No me engañas no mataras a Sasuke- le digo- espero que no olvidaras lo que te dije el día antes del examen-

No te preocupes no se me ha olvidado- me responde, yo respiro aliviada- pero también quiero que sepas que si el te hace daño no dudare en matarle, y me da igual lo que me digas- me responde tercamente

Está bien- le respondo, mientras que me tumbo en la cama y miro a Gaara que está en la ventana- buenas noches- le digo

Descansa Raiben- me dice y yo me sumerjo en la oscuridad que da paso a los sueños

**dos días más tarde**

Con solo recordar lo que pase ayer hace que me recorra un escalofrió por la espalda, ya que Temari me hizo recórreme todas las malditas tiendas de la aldea hasta que encontró el kimono perfecto, según ella. Ahora estoy en mi casa arreglándome, ya que Sasuke vendrá a recogerme en 5 minutos.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar y yo bajo, veo a Kakashi en la puerta hablando con Sasuke, y este solo asiente. Pero una tos mía (falsa) les llama la atención y veo como Sasuke, se sonroja pero no aparta la vista, y a Kakashi queriendo matarlo. Os preguntareis como voy, pues bien el kimono es negro con adornos de flores rojas, sin mangas, cuello alto, y que me quedaba por los tobillos **"que coincidencia"** pienso ya que esos colores son los de Akatsuki. _**"estas destinada a llevarlos"**_ me responde Fenris, yo solo sonrió. El pelo lo tengo recogido en un moño detrás de mi cabeza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de mi cara.

Nos vamos?- le digo a Sasuke una vez que estoy a su lado, el asiente, y salimos juntos de la mano.

Nos dirigimos a la feria. Fue muy bonito, todo estaba decorado con flores y lámparas de papel, había muchos juegos y atracciones. Estuvimos disfrutando del festival, reíamos, nos hacíamos bromas, era muy divertido, cuando llegamos a un puesto que tenía un peluche de un pequeño lobo, que me recordó a Fenris-sensei. Sasuke se acerca al puesto y yo mientras tanto sentí una presencia familiar, pero por más que miraba no conseguía localizar de donde venia, pero me vi sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Sasuke regresa con el peluche del lobo en sus brazos, por un momento, aparece un Sasuke de cinco años delante de mí, yo sonrío.

¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta

Nada- le respondo mirándole

Esto es para ti- me dice tendiéndome el peluche. Yo en vez de coger el peluche le doy un abrazo que lo toma desprevenido

Gracias, pero no tenias porque- le respondo sin quitar mi sonrisa

Claro que si, después de todo tu eres mi novia- me responde con una sonrisa orgullosa para darme un beso que yo sigo.

¿Seguimos?- le pregunto el asiente para volver a cogerme de la mano, ahora yo tengo el peluche.

Después de un rato, escuchamos un escándalo.

Que pasara allí?- pregunto en voz alta

No sé, pero que te parece si lo averiguamos- me propone yo asiento, y nos dirigimos para ver que es lo que pasa.

Nos metemos por un callejón y justo donde escuchamos el jaleo, encontramos a Naruto acompañado por una persona que se me hacia familiar, pero no la conseguía identificar. Naruto y ese hombre estaban discutiendo.

Por qué me pega Ero-sennin?- le estaba gritando Naruto, **"espera dijo Ero-sennin?"** me pregunto a mí misma, para fijarme más en el hombre

Que no me llamas así Gaki( mocoso) del demonio- le responde enfadado

Jiraiya-sensei?- pregunto en voz alta, llamando la atención de la pareja y Sasuke

Pero si es la pequeña Raiben, que tal te va?- me saluda, dejando a un lado a naruto y acercándose

Muy bien, pero desde cuando conoce a Naruto?- le pregunto curiosa

Me encontré con ero-sennin en las aguas termales, ya que le pille espiando en el baño de las mujeres, y al final después de hablar con él y convencerlo es mi sensei- nos cuenta Naruto mientras que Jiraiya está más pálido que el papel, ya que no había conseguido callar a naruto

Con que estabas espiando a las mujeres, eh?- digo con voz tétrica

No, espera Raiben, es un malentendido- se intenta excusar, pero mi pelo ya se había elevado.- ¡no piedaddd!- era el grito que se escucho por toda Konoha.

Esto es para que aprendas y la próxima vez te mandare al hospital- le aviso girándome hacia los chicos, que estaban blancos como el papel- que os pasa chicos?- les pregunto preocupada

No pasa nada- me responde Sasuke, rápidamente

Como digas- le respondo

Y de que conoces a Ero-sennin?- me pregunta Naruto

Parece que el nombre te lo ponemos todos- digo pensativa en voz alta- conozco a Ero-sennin porque me fui a entrenar con él por tres años cuando tenía seis años- le respondo

¿Y por qué has dicho lo del nombre?- me pregunta Sasuke.

Porque yo también le llamo igual- le respondo a Sasuke con una sonrisa

Y ustedes que estaban haciendo?- pregunta Naruto pícaramente

Estábamos disfrutando del festival- le respondo tranquilamente

Los dos juntos y solos- dice- y ya lo habéis hecho?- nos pregunta, en ese momento yo me sonrojo, seguramente mi cara parece un tomate y si se comparase con mi pelo no se notaria la diferencia, Sasuke le pega un golpe en la cabeza también sonrojado

Dobe eso no se pregunta- le dice Sasuke, yo aparto la vista y veo como Jiraiya está escribiendo en su libro

¡ERO-SENNIN!- grito para darle otra paliza.

Espera Raiben… lo siento no lo volveré a hacer… de verdad... no espera todo menos eso… ¡NOOOOO!- grita con todas sus fuerzas el sanin de los sapos. Os preguntareis que es lo que ero-senin no quería que destruyera, pues son sus preciados apuntes que han sido reducidos a cenizas, más la paliza que le di.

Continuemos y dejemos a este pervertido de una vez- le digo a Sasuke

Cl-claro cariño- me responde nervioso

Tranquilo, no te lo hare a no ser que te lo merezcas- le respondo con una sonrisa.- oye Naruto, si vuelves a pillar a Ero-senin espiando a las mujeres dímelo- digo con una sonrisa- adiós- me despido cogiendo la mano de Sasuke, tomados de la manos nos vamos de allí.

Oye Raiben, me gustaría enseñarte un sitio- me dice mirando hacia otro lado, yo le aprieto la mano en señal de que me guie.

Me lleva entre la multitud, para salir al bosque, llegamos a un campo, y nos sentamos en el pasto.

Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy- le digo con una sonrisa

Igual yo- me responde, sonriendo y acercándome a él con un brazo en mi cintura, yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Estamos un rato en silencio, pero cuando le iba a decir algo, el me calla con uno de sus dedos y me señala el prado, en estos momentos el campo se estaba llenando de luces, al fijarme mejor veo como flores se empiezan a abrir iluminando el campo, yo veo el lugar con una sonrisa. Sasuke, me coge de las manos y nos ponemos a bailar en ese precioso prado, de repente miles de luciérnagas empiezan a volar a nuestro alrededor, yo sonrío y me acerco más a Sasuke, y él a mí. Después de un rato, nos volvemos a sentar.

Debería llevarte de vuelta o Kakashi-sensei me matara- dice en voz alta, y yo asiento, triste porque la noche era muy bonita y me lo estaba pasando muy bien

Tienes razón- le respondo y nos volvemos caminando. Ya enfrente de mi casa, me despido de Sasuke con un beso- nos vemos- le digo con una sonrisa, mientras que entro a la casa

Adiós, preciosa- me responde con una sonrisa, después de eso yo cierro la puerta, me dirijo a mi habitación me cambio a una ropa más cómoda y me tumbo en la cama para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Al final caigo en brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa.


	17. Examen Chunnin: 3ª Etapa (1ª parte)

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 17

Narra Raiben:

Me levanto el día de la última parte del examen chunnin, a decir verdad, estoy muy nerviosa dado que según Gaara será el día en que Suna y Oto atacaran a Konoha, y a pesar de que quiero verla destruida, quiero ser yo la que lo destruya y no por manos de otros.

Aparto los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me preparo para lo que llega. Después de eso, y guardarme un par de pergaminos con todo tipo de surtido medico por si acaso y otro con la mayoría de mis armas ninja, lo guardo todo y me dirijo al estadio saltando de techo en techo.

A mitad del camino me encuentro con Gaara y sus hermanos.

Que tal chicos?- les digo acercándome a ellos

Bien y tu Raiben?- me pregunta Gaara

Muy bien- les respondo

Que tal tu cita con Sasuke?- me pregunta Temari pícaramente, y yo me sonrojo al recordar el claro y lo que hicimos allí (no seáis malpensad s)

Muy bien- le respondo intentando recuperar la compostura, escucho a Gaara gruñir

Parece que alguien esta celoso- me dice Temari al oído

Gaara?- le pregunto y ella asiente- lo sé, le tuve que hacer que me prometiera que no le mataría- le respondo y ella me mira sorprendida pero antes de que pueda hablar llegamos al estadio, y yo me separo de ellos para ir con mi hermano que está en el suelo al lado de Shino.- Hola Shino, que le ha pasado?- le pregunto

Hola a ti también Raiben. Él ha llegado corriendo perseguido por una manada de bacas- me responde seriamente

Comprendo- le digo

En ese momento aparece el sensor de la tercera prueba, explica las normas que son prácticamente las mismas que la prueba de clasificación que ocurrió en la segunda etapa.

Que todos suban a los palcos a excepción de Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga-dice y todos subimos.

El combate comienza y se ve la clara supremacía de Neji sobre Naruto. Al cabo de un rato Neji decide contarle su historia a Naruto y yo no puedo evitar recordar el día que lo conocí.

**Flashback**

En aquel entonces tendría unos cinco años. Hoy no estaba con Sasuke debido a que él había conseguido que Itachi entrenara con él. Me encontraba en el monte Hokague en la cabeza de mi padre, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas mientras que cantaba una canción, al cabo de un rato siento una presencia a mi lado, pero no es Sasuke, por lo que disimuladamente saco un kunai que escondo en mi manga

Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?- me pregunta una voz, yo me seco las lagrimas y miro hacia arriba, veo a un chico de unos siete años, con el pelo marrón largo y agarrado en una coleta, y los ojos blancos **"¿qué hace un Hyuga en este lugar?"** pienso curiosa ya que este lugar está bastante lejos de su distrito y por lo general no suelen venir por aquí.

Claro- le respondo, mirando otra vez al horizonte. Él se sienta y durante un rato no decimos nada.

Que haces aquí sola?- me pregunta

Eso podría preguntártelo yo a ti, Hyuga- le respondo mirándole fijamente

Tienes razón, yo estoy huyendo de mi familia- me responde

Pues yo huía de la gente- le respondo

Que coincidencia- dice divertido

Quizás -le respondo en cogiéndome de hombros-oye

¿Si?

¿No serás el hijo del hermano menor del actual líder del clan?

Si- me responde mirando al suelo- me llamo Neji

Bueno pues yo me llamo Raiben- le digo con una sonrisa- encantada

Lo mismo digo - me responde con una medio sonrisa

Después de eso estuvimos hablando toda la tarde conociéndonos mejor, pero se hizo de noche más rápido de lo que imaginamos.

Vaya!- digo mirando al cielo- está oscureciendo

Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo- responde sorprendido

Gracias por acompañarme hoy y lamento que no hayas cumplido con tus obligaciones- le digo avergonzada

No te preocupes, prefiero haber pasado el día contigo a estar soportando a los estirados de la rama principal- me responde

Vaya me siento alagada- le respondo sonriendo

No seas egocéntrica- me responde dándome un suave golpe en el hombro

Te apetece un ramen?- le pregunto curiosa, el me mira sorprendido

Cla…claro- me responde

¡Genial!- digo, me levanto rápidamente, y le arrastro (literalmente) al restaurante Ichiraku, para sentarnos, y encargar una orden

Por favor la próxima vez avísame de que vas a arrastrarme por toda la aldea- me dice una vez que se recompone yo solo rio rascándome la cabeza avergonzada

Gomen (lo siento)

Y así estuvimos hablando y más tarde nos despedimos para vernos otro día.

**Fin del Flashback**

El fulgor de un aplauso me devuelve al presente y miro a la arena para ver como se llevan a Neji en una camilla al ala medica, me acerco al grupo de Gaara

Oye, me voy a acercar a la enfermería, si me toca avisarme con tu arena- le pido y el asiente, para volver a mirar la zona de batalla- suerte, Temari- me despido, y antes de salir del balcón veo como mi hermano empuja a Shikamaru a la arena de combate.- nunca cambiaras otooto- murmuro negando con la cabeza divertida

Después de un rato llego a la enfermería, encuentro la puerta entre abierta, me acerco sigilosamente y veo al cabeza de la familia Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, arrodillado frente a Neji, que esta sentado en la cama.

Lamento todo lo que pasó en aquella noche- estaba diciendo el patriarca Hyuga- yo estaba dispuesto a entregarme a las fuerzas de Kumo (aldea oculta entre las rocas), pero el consejo de ancianos no estaba de acuerdo y tu padre se ofreció voluntario para evitar que estallara una guerra- hace una pausa- lo siento debí encargarme de ti y haberte explicado todo- termina haciendo una reverencia permaneciendo hay un rato.

Estoy alucinando en colores debido a que nunca en mi vida he visto a un Hyuga arrodillarse y pedir disculpas, y mucho menos al cabeza de familia. Sacudo la cabeza y decido dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta, el se levanta de inmediato y recibo el permiso para entrar.

Hiashi-sama, no sabía que estaba aquí- digo aparentando sorpresa

No te preocupes Raiben-san, ya he acabado- me responde para dejar un pergamino en la mesita cercana a Neji y salir

Lamento interrumpir- le digo

No te preocupes- me dice- y aun que Hiashi-sama no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le espiabas yo si- me dice divertido

Que me ha delatado?- le pregunto

Nada me lo acabas de confirmar- me responde riéndose, yo inflo los mofletes molesta- Jajajaja

No te rías- le digo de modo infantil- bueno venia a ver como estabas

Bueno, los sanadores me han dicho que es gasto de chacra y algún que otro rasguño- me responde

Me alegro- digo más tranquila- menudo combate que habéis dado, lástima que hayas perdido, me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ti- le digo con una sonrisa

Bueno será en otra ocasión- me dice con una sonrisa en la cara en ese momento aparece un pequeño mapache de arena

Tengo que irme, me toca combatir- le digo para levantarme- y por favor no hagas ninguna idiotez- le digo para luego con una sonrisa, desaparecer en un parpadeo.

En ese mismo momento un rayo cae en mitad del campo de batalla y cuando desaparece la luz se ve a Raiben en el centro donde ha caído el rayo, y un aplauso de las gradas la recibe.

Saludo y me acerco al examinador, y a su lado esta Shino, le saludo

Estáis listos?- pregunta nosotros asentimos- haime

Doy un salto para atrás mientras realizo una rápida sucesión de sellos de manos

 **Suiton: Raisuiryüdan** __ **(elemento agua: bala de dragón de agua relámpago)-** digo mientras saco un dragón de agua que se dirige directamente a Shino pero él lo esquiva saltando al aire, entonces me impulso con el muro y le doy una patada que lo manda al suelo, pero en ese momento miles de insectos salen de su cuerpo **Mushi Bunshin no jutsu** **(clon de insectos)**.

Yo caigo de pie en el suelo pero escucho a Shino gritar:

 **Kikaichü: shoku** **(destrucción de los insectos parasitos: Eclipse)-** y tengo que saltar para evitar que una ola de insectos me trague, entonces estos crean una explosión que me lanza contra una pared

Esto se acabo- mascullo por lo bajo, saco un kunai, voy a lanzárselo pero el utilizando una técnica secreta de su clan hace que miles de insectos salgan de sus brazos para unirse y formar un especie de rama que se alarga muy rápidamente, doy rápidamente un salto, me doy la vuelta rápidamente en el aire a la vez que me ponía el kunai entre los dientes y cogía otros mientras giraba en el aire y los lanzaba haciendo que chocasen unos con otros, consiguiendo confundir a Shino lo suficiente para que me diera tiempo de realizar una serie de posiciones de manos- **Suiton: daibakufu no jutsu** **(Jutsu estilo agua: Gran cascada)** – lanzo una gran cantidad de agua que expulsa a todos los insectos que había en la zona, y dejándola encharcada- ríndete Shino, es tu última oportunidad- le aviso en voz alta, pero él intenta atacarme con un kunai, yo niego divertida con la cabeza

Shino ha dado dos pasos y entonces no se puede mover, yo no he perdido el tiempo y he realizado otras rápidas posiciones de manos

 **Hyonton: Hissatsu Hyösö** **(elemento Hielo: picos de hielo)** \- digo mientras de los charcos que he creado salen varios picos de hielo que apuntan directamente a Shino- ahora te rindes?- le pregunto divertida

Me rindo- dice Shino en ese instante

Ganadora Raiben- grita el organizador

Yo sonrío mientras deshago el jutsu, me acerco al kunai que había clavado en un árbol de la zona de combate, cojo el hilo que estaba atado a él para tirar y deshacer toda la trampa. Shino cae al suelo, me acerco a él para tenderle la mano con una sonrisa, el me la coge y le levanto, los médicos llegan en ese momento para llevarse a Shino. Yo les acompaño para asegurarme que no me he pasado en la pelea.

Cuando salgo escucho que llaman a la arena a Sasuke y a Gaara, para combatir, yo suspiro sabiendo lo que me espera.


	18. Examen Chunnin: 3ª Etapa (2ª parte)

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 18

Narra Raiben:

Me adentro en la enfermería, allí encuentro a Neji tumbado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, es la primera vez que le veo tan relajado y con una expresión tan tranquila, yo sonrío y cojo una silla para sentarme al lado de su cama, saco un pergamino y me pongo a leer.

Al cabo de media hora suena una explosión, y Neji se levanta bruscamente, yo guardo el pergamino.

Que está pasando?- pregunta Neji al verme en la habitación

No lo sé lo único que sé, es que ha sonado una explosión- le digo, y el asiente mientras intenta levantarse- espera que haces?- le pregunto

Voy a ir a ayudar- me responde con tono de obvio

No tu no vas a ninguna parte todavía estas con las reservas de chacra por los suelos, tú te quedas aquí, mientras yo voy a ver que ocurre- le digo el va a protestar pero se vuelve a escuchar otra explosión

Está bien- me dice- procura que no te maten- me advierte, yo le miro divertida

Oye, no es como si me fuera a morir solo voy a ver que está pasando- le digo para salir, y cerrar la puerta.

Salgo corriendo dejando un clon para que vigile la puerta y me dirijo hacia el estadio. Al llegar me encuentro con que todos los civiles están desmayados y los ninjas peleando unos con otros pero lo que más me llama la atención es un cuadrado morado que hay justo en el techo del palco del hokage. **¿Una barrera?** Pienso mientras me dirijo hacia allí matando a todos los ninjas que se me cruzan en mi camino, evitando a mi pesar a los de mi propia aldea, ya que sería muy raro que matara a mis propios camaradas de aldea. Al llegar al techo veo dentro de la barrera al Hokague en frente de Orochimaru, y rodeando la barrera hay escuadrones AMBU intentando entrar y otras cuatro personas una en cada esquina de la barrera, creo que son los que la han creado y la están manteniendo. Yo suspiro **mira que es mediocre con Fuinjutsu** pienso negando con la cabeza **, pero creo que no es buena idea inutilizar la barrera ya que la batalla podía destruir toda la aldea al completo, que opinan ustedes senseis?** Les pregunto _**Tienes razón, esa serpiente rastrera está planeando algo**_ dice Fenris-sensei _**pero no nos vamos aquí parados mirando, ¿verdad?**_ Oigo la voz de Kurama-sensei **tenéis razón vamos a bailar** respondo, mientras que desaparezco de mi posición anterior para aparecer al lado del Sandaime. Veo como todos se sorprenden.

Kukuku, mira lo que nos ha traído el viento- dice Orochimaru

Hola Orochimaru- digo con una sonrisa- que te pareció la patada que te di?- le pregunto con un poco de burla- estoy segura de que por lo menos te rompí una costilla- digo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me llevo una mano a mi mentón en forma pensativa

Raiben que haces aquí?- me pregunta Jiji

Bueno… - le iba a explicar cuando Orochimaru me interrumpe

Bueno es una lástima que hayas podido entrar pero no te preocupes me encargare de ti en cuanto haya acabado con El Hokague- dice para ponerse a hacer una rápida sucesión de sellos, y empiezan a salir ataúdes del suelo en total tres.

Veo como Jiji se pone tenso y realiza otra rápida sucesión de sellos **¿qué está pasando?** Pregunto mentalmente _**Orochimaru está realizando el**_ _ **Edo tensei**_ _ **(invocación del mundo impuro)**_ me responde Fenris, _**Rai realiza los siguientes sellos**_ me dice Kurama y me va indicando cuales hay que hacer consiguiendo evitar que uno de los ataúdes salga del suelo completamente

Kuso (maldición), han evitado que resucite al cuarto pero con estos me vale- oigo murmurar a Orochimaru

En este momento los otros dos ataúdes se empiezan a abrir rebelando a un hombre de unos 35 años, con el pelo largo marrón oscuro, atado en una coleta baja, ojos marrones y una armadura antigua roja como la que llevaban los antiguos samuráis, el otro hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo blanco en punta, ojos marrones y tres marcas rojas en la cara, también lleva una armadura antigua de color azul. Ellos nos evalúan con la mirada.

Pero si es Hiruzen, cuánto tiempo viejo amigo- grita el del pelo largo

Senseis- dice sorprendido Jiji, en ese momento reconozco a las personas

¿¡No puede ser e Hokague?!- grito sorprendida, Hiruzen asiente- es todo un honor conocerlos- digo haciendo una reverencia

Valla, te pareces mucho a…- dice Tobirama pero es interrumpido por su hermano

Bueno para que nos has invocado?- pregunta Hashirama

Lamentablemente yo no he sido el que os ha invocado- dice Jiji, entonces ellos me miran a mí, y yo niego con la cabeza

Tampoco he sido yo honorables hokague ha sido la serpiente rastrera que tenéis detrás la que os ha invocado- digo con odio en la ultima parte, entonces ellos se dan la vuelta y ven a Orochimaru

Kukuku, aunque las reuniones me gustan mucho nos estamos desviando del tema- dice Orochimaru, acercándose a los Hokague con dos kunais con un papelito enganchado- ahora los honorables Hokague me ayudaran a destruir la aldea- dice metiendo los kunais en sus cabezas, ellos se tensan y se colocan en forma de combate.

Parece que estaremos en bandos contrarios- dice Hashirama con pesar.

Esto es una oportunidad única de probar mis habilidades lastima que no pueda hacerlo al 100%- murmuro, pero noto como todos me miran fijamente- Que?- pregunto

Como que no puedes pelear con el 100%?- pregunta Tobirama

Kukuku, Rai-chan tiene muchos secretos y no le gusta que la gente los conozca, lástima que yo los se- dice Orochimaru, admito que cuando dijo mi apodo me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y me tenso

Como conoces eso?- le pregunto, apareciendo en su espalda, con un kunai en su cuello

Kukuku, te has enfadado Rai-chan- dice Orochimaru y antes de que pudiera matarle, tengo que esquivar una patada ascendente del 2 Hokague

Es muy rápida para tener solo 12 años- dice Hashirama

Gracias es todo un alago- le digo para ponerme a realizar una rápida sucesión de sellos- **Katon: Göen no jutsu** **(Elemento fuego: jutsu del gran Llama)-** digo concentrando chacra de fuego en mi estomago para expulsarlo en dirección a Orochimaru, pero Tobirama se interpone.

 **Suiton: Suijun** **(elemento agua: escudo de agua)-** dice él acabando una secuencia de sellos y colocando las manos en el techo levanta un muro de agua que bloquea mi ataque pero este no desaparece y sigue empujando, haciendo que ambos jutsus se anulen mutuamente dejando sorprendido a todos, y deteniendo momentáneamente el combate de taijutsu entre Hashirama e Hiruzen.

Detuvo tu jutsu hermano – dice Hashirama claramente extasiado por eso

No que no ibas a usar todo tu poder Rai-chan?- pregunta Orochimaru divertido

O créeme cuando te digo que si estuviera usando el 100% de mi poder tu lo sabrías- le digo con humor- pero en honor a que me estoy enfrentando al 2 Hokague revelare una de mis habilidades- digo sonriendo, para lanzarme a una batalla de taijutsu con Tobirama.

Empezamos a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas a una gran velocidad, pero en un momento determinado cambio mi patrón de ataque para adaptarlo al movimiento fluido del agua, y cuando Tobirama me va a dar una patada en el estomago yo realizo un movimiento fluido de manos para que un látigo de agua se materialice y haciendo que se enrede en los pies de Tobirama, tiro de él desequilibrando al 2, y deshago el agua. El segundo salta hacia atrás dejando una distancia entre nosotros, y colocándose cerca del 1, yo me acerco a Hiruzen.

Que es lo que has hecho?- pregunta sorprendido Tobirama- no te he visto hacer los sellos- añade haciendo que la atención vuelva a caer en mi

Ya dije que en honor a que iba a pelear contigo iba a mostrar una de mis habilidades- le respondo

Y eso es?- pregunta Hiruzen curioso al igual que el 1

Un Taijutsu que he creado- le respondo tranquilamente, y de repente siento un escalofríos por mi espalda, miro sobre mi hombro para ver a Orochimaru con una sonrisa codiciosa.

Bueno se acabo la charla- dice la serpiente para hacer que el 1 Hokague empieze a realizar sellos, que reconozco.

Kuso, usara el Mokuton- murmuro para colocarme en posición defensiva

 **Mokuton: Mokuryü no jutsu** **( elemento madera: jutsu dragón de madera)** – grita el 1 haciendo que una enorme serpiente de madera aparezca, para empezar a atacarnos, yo la esquivaba, pero en un momento determinado escucho a Tobirama

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **(elemento agua: jutsu misil-dragón de agua)-** y no consigo esquivarlo lo que ocasiona que me lance por los aires

Ite- murmuro intentando recuperar el alieno, pero no tengo mucho tiempo porque en ese momento veo como un puño se acerca peligrosamente a mi pecho, por lo que ruedo, para dar un salto para atrás y poner más distancia de por medio. Creo un par de clones para que me protejan mientras que evalúo el daño que me ha hecho el jutsu, para ver como mi torso está lleno de cortes que sangran,- Kuso.

 **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kötan** **(Jutsu secreto de tierra: surgimiento de bosque profundo)** – dice en eso Jiji se acerca rápidamente a mí, mientras realiza sellos de manos mientras que a nuestro alrededor a una velocidad sorprendente crecían arboles

 **Kongö Röheki** **(Prisión de Diamantina)** \- dice y a nuestro alrededor se crea un cubo de boo entrelazados unos a otros, mientras los arboles crecen a nuestro alrededor encerrándonos en este escudo improvisado

Kukuku, parece que has podido contrarrestar el jutsu de Hashirama- dice Orochimaru

Estas bien Raiben?- me pregunta Jiji

Sobreviviré pero esto dejara cicatrices y no creo que pueda curarlas antes de que acabe el combate por lo que tendré que pelear aun así- le respondo y él se gira para ver toda mi camiseta llena de cortes y sangre- no es tan malo como parece- le aseguro

Confió en ti- me responde con una sonrisa.

Gracias- le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa- tienes alguna idea de cómo continuar a partir de aquí?- le pregunto

Solo se me ocurre una forma- me responde y una idea de lo que piensa hacer se me pasa por la cabeza

Ni se le ocurra hacer lo que estoy pensando, eso es una locura esta aldea le necesita, mi hermano le necesita, yo…- le digo y él me sonríe tristemente

a no ser que quieras utilizar todo tu poder solo se me ocurre esa solución- me responde

Aun que quisiera en este momento no puedo la mitad de mi chacra está siendo canalizado para curar estas heridas y necesito la otra mitad para poder combatir- le digo sombríamente

Entonces no hay otra opción- me responde firmemente

Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto sabiendo que ha tomado su decisión

Entretenlos el tiempo suficiente para que pueda reunir el chacra que necesito- me responde, y yo asiento

En este momento la prisión se desvanece dejando un bastón que toma Jiji, yo creo un par de clones y me lanzo contra Hashirama y Tobirama siendo apoyada por mis clones, se que en las condiciones en las que me encuentro no creo que tenga el poder suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos, pero tengo que conseguirle tiempo a Jiji. Empezamos una pelea de taijutsu, en el cual, siento que cada vez mi cuerpo se vuelve más pesado pero no dejo de pelear, en un momento determinado unos clones de Jiji, se interponen y les sujetan, impidiendo que se muevan.

Hecho un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor para ver en que situaciones estamos, y veo a Hiruzen en la misma posición que sus clones pero él está acabando una serie de posiciones de manos, y yo no puedo hacer nada más que ver como Shinigami aparece detrás de Jiji y se pone a realizar el sellado, pero mientras que veo esa escena un recuerdo de hace 11 años aparece en mi cabeza con una imagen muy parecida pero la persona que realizo el sellado lo hizo para detener a Kurama y proteger así a su familia.

Sacudo la cabeza como si ese movimiento pudiera espantar mis recuerdos, cuando vuelvo en mi la batalla se había decidido.

El primer y segundo Hokague se deshicieron en polvo con sonrisas en la cara. Jiji, estaba siendo atravesado por una espada desde su espalda, y los brazos de Orochimaru se estaban volviendo negros. Me acerco corriendo a Jiji, para evitar que se callera al suelo. Veo como Orochimaru con la ayuda de sus discípulos abandona el campo de batalla, medio inconsciente, la barrera cae y los AMBU se acercan, pero no interrumpen. Yo empiezo a pasarle chacra a Jiji para poder curarle, pero él me detiene.

No lo hagas- me dice con una triste sonrisa- sabes cuál es el precio por ese jutsu- añade

Pero… pero…- murmuro siento como las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas

No llores, pequeña- él dice, yo le miro. Las imágenes empiezan a agolparse en mi cabeza- sé que esto te trae malos recuerdos, pero sé que tú sabrás hacer lo correcto, cuida a tu hermano y mantente a salvo.

Al final sus ojos se cierran y muestra una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento empieza a llover y llega Kakashi, yo nunca dejo de abrazar al Hokague.

Raiben tienes que dejarle, él ahora está con su esposa- me dice yo le suelto y Kakashi me coge en brazos- ahora hay que llevarte a que te revisen esas heridas, acunada entre los brazos de Kakashi y mi chacra esta casi agotado por lo que poco a poco la inconsciencia me reclama.


	19. Acontecimientos inesperados (o no)

Personaje hablando: hola  
Personaje pensando: **hola**  
Bijui/bestia hablando: _cachorro_  
Bijui/bestia pensando: _**cachorro**_

Jutsus/ habilidades ocultas: **Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu** **(Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)**

Capitulo 19

Narra Raiben:

Después de que la aldea hubiera sido reconstruida, se realizo el funeral.

Todas las personas de la aldea, vestidas de negro y con las caras tristes, me pongo a mirar al cielo, que se ha nublado y la lluvia cae, son las lagrimas que se que también están corriendo por mi cara. Mas adelante veo a Konohamaru, me acerco a él y le doy un abrazo dejando que me moje el hombro con sus lágrimas mientras se aferra a mí como si fuera su salvavidas

Estoy aquí- le murmuro en su oído, sé que mis lagrimas también están mojándole a él, y la lluvia nos empapa a todos.

Poco a poco la gente se va yendo del lugar y al final solo quedamos él y yo.

Konohamaru, tenemos que irnos si no quieres resfriarte- le digo mientras nos ponemos de pie, el se separa y asiente.

Me acerco a la tumba del Hokague y creó un ramo de rosas de hielo, para dejarlo, luego nos alejamos de allí. Konohamaru me agarra de la mano y juntos nos alejamos bajo la lluvia.

Caminamos tranquilamente por las silenciosas calles de Konoha.

Raiben, me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacerme más fuerte para que el abuelo se sienta orgulloso- me dice muy seriamente

Yo creo que él ya esta orgulloso de ti, Konohamaru- le respondo- pero si eso es lo que quieres, podría ayudarte, aunque estoy segura de que a Naruto tampoco le importaría entrenarte- le comento con una sonrisa, él asiente emocionado- ahora por que no vamos a por un buen tazón de Ramen?- le pregunto, el asiente ambos nos desplazamos, hacia Ichiraku, para tomar un tazón de Ramen

**tres días más tarde**

Mi hermano salió esta mañana junto a Jiraiya, para buscar a Tsunade-sensei y convencerla de que sea la próxima Hokague, también me lo propusieron a mí, pero yo me negué. Ahora me encuentro caminando por la aldea, en dirección hacia un restaurante de Dango. Cuando llego, veo que Kakashi está apoyado en una de las paredes.

Hola Kakashi-sensei, que haces aquí?- le pregunto muy curiosa

Estoy esperando a Sasuke, he quedado aquí con el- me responde sin prestarme atención, ya que está leyendo su librito de tapa naranja

Nunca imagine que llegarías puntual alguna vez- respondo burlonamente- bueno, nos vemos más tarde, voy a tomar unos dangos- le digo para asar a su lado

Ten cuidado con esos tipos- me murmura en el oído justo cuando paso a su lado, yo asiento disimuladamente, para entrar en el lugar.

Es un pequeño establecimiento lleno de mesas y bancos de madera, la mayoría de ellos llenos, pero hay uno en particular que me llama la atención, son dos personas sentadas tranquilamente, con dos capas negras y varias nubes rojas con sombreros de paja de los que cuelgan tiras de tela, cubriéndoles el rostro, uno de ellos, el más alto, lleva una enorme espada enganchada a su espalda. Paso a su lado, sonriéndoles discretamente y con una pregunta velada en mis ojos, el más bajo, asiente ligeramente, para que yo continué mi camino a una mesa de la esquina vacía desde donde puedo ver la puerta, a los diez minutos me traen varios dangos y una taza de té, que yo como tranquilamente.

A la meda hora, veo a Sasuke llegar, y hablar con Kakashi, para que justo en ese momento los dos sujetos se levantan dejando el dinero en la mesa y se van, puedo ver la mirada aguda que les lanza Kakashi y el asentimiento en dirección a Kurenai y asuma que se lo devuelven para desaparecer. Sacudo la cabeza y dejo mi dinero encima de la mesa para salir de allí, en dirección a donde siento el chacra de ellos.

Al llegar me encuentro en una zona escondida de la vista de civiles con un pequeño camino y un rio al lado; me acomodo en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol cercano. Asuma y Kurenai están bloqueándoles el paso a Itachi y Kisame, que serian los dos sujetos sospechosos de antes. Ellos entran en combate, bastante entretenido, aunque les están dando una paliza (a Asuma y Kurenai) hasta que aparece Kakashi evitando que un jutsu de agua le diera a Asuma. La pelea es trasladada al rio aunque en un momento determinado Kakashi es arrastrado dentro del Tsukuyomi (habilidad especial que pertenece al Sharingan, esta te mete en una ilusión donde el lanzador controla el espacio, el lugar y el tiempo, tanto como le plazca, llegando hasta el punto de torturar tanto física como mentalmente) lanzado por Itachi, yo no queriendo que haya victimas todavía, me levanto y rápidamente aparezco delante de Asuma y Kurenai que tienen los ojos cerrados, para coger a Kakashi que se desploma en mis brazos, entonces aparece Gai mirando al suelo, yo no me preocupo de eso, y miro a Itachi a los ojos, el comprende y nos sumerge a ambos en una ilusión.

El paisaje es deprimente con la tierra negra y el cielo rojo, yo me giro y rápidamente abrazo a Itachi con una sonrisa en la cara.

Te he echado de menos- le digo sin quitar mi sonrisa

Yo también- me responde con una de sus raras sonrisas- tenemos poco tiempo para hablar- me avisa y yo comprendo, para rápidamente, concentrar chacra en mis manos y pasárselo, revitalizándole y llenándole sus reservas de chacra-

Mi hermano salió de la aldea esta mañana- le digo, el asiente pero ve mi cara preocupada

no te preocupes no le haremos daño, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario- añade lo último, yo sonrío agradecida- cuando nos vuelvas a ver, será el momento de que vengas con nosotros- añade, yo asiento con una sonrisa

Como?- pregunto curiosa

Depende de la forma en la que nos encontremos puedes venir sin que nadie te vea o tendremos que secuestrarte- responde, para rápidamente desactivar el Genjutsu.

El jinchuriki no se encuentra en la aldea- dice Itachi, a Kisame, que asiente, para irse ambos, yo suspiro, y siento como Gai me ayuda a llevar a Kakashi a casa, para que le tumbemos en su cama.

Le reviso notando que simplemente son los efectos secundarios del Tsukuyomi y la tortura que ha tenido dentro de él, suspiro aliviado.

El está bien solo necesita descansar aunque dudo mucho que se despierte pronto- les anuncio, justo en ese momento suena la puerta- Voy a ver quién es- les aviso y bajo al piso principal, para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Sasuke- hola que quieres Sasuke?- le pregunto curiosa

Itachi ha estado en la aldea- me anuncia y yo asiento

Lo sé- respondo, el me mira sorprendido

He venido a avisarte y me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que vaya a buscarle- me responde, y yo entrecierro los ojos suspicazmente, pero aun así asiento y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Que ocurre Sasuke?- le pregunto preocupada por su semblante serio

Yo… yo no puedo seguir saliendo contigo- me dice fríamente, yo siento como mi corazón se estruja

Por que?- le pregunto muy dolida

Mientras Itachi siga con vida yo no descansare- me responde, yo siento como un balde de agua fría me cae encima

Comprendo- le digo fríamente- solo has jugado con mis sentimientos- añado, me siento dolida pero si yo no le importo, lo suficiente como para seguir conmigo, él tampoco debe importarme da igual cuanto me duela, me doy la vuelta, para volver a entrar en la casa y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, subo a mi habitación y recojo varias cosas de mis pertenencias y suministro de todo tipo, para pasar a la puerta de al lado a la habitación de Kakashi- era Sasuke y va a ir a buscar a Itachi, voy a seguirle y evitar que haga una estupidez, a demás luego me uniré a Jiraiya y naruto para buscar a Tsunade- les aviso a los allí reunidos

Iré contigo, Raiben- me dice Gai

Está bien pero yo voy a salir ahora, tu ve a por tus cosas y nos veremos en el próximo pueblo- le digo, y espero lo suficiente para verle asentir.

Salgo corriendo de la casa, y me dirijo directamente al próximo pueblo, 20 minutos más tarde y llego a un piso, donde se encuentran Jiraiya con Naruto detrás de él y Kisame delante, viendo una pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi. Itachi esta sujetando a Sasuke del cuello, y está a punto de lanzarle un Tsukuyomi por segunda vez, ya que se que él ha notado mi aparición a diferencia de los demás. Yo suspiro frustrada, para realizar un intercambio con Sasuke, colocándome en su posición, los ojos de Itachi se amplían un poco, pero rápidamente lo camufla y me sumerjo en la oscuridad sin antes escuchar en un susurro:

Nos veremos luego- para desmayarme


End file.
